Things I Left Unsaid
by Phantom-of-Fantasy
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been inseparable since that fateful kiss during junior year. But what happens when college gets in the way? The boys may think they've gone their separate ways, but life has a funny way of forcing them to say the things left unsaid...
1. Chapter 1: Apart

**This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual. Also, I love my baby Sebastian, so try not to bash him too much.**

**This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 1!**

**If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow all of us at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces).**

**All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC.**

* * *

><p>The summer after senior year had been...well, absolute hell. Kurt had decided last minute to go to Juilliard, in New York City. While Burt was happy for his son to be attending such a prestigious institute, he was less than thrilled to have to rearrange plans in order to move him in at the last minute.<p>

There was also the issue of Blaine. The raven-haired boy had decided to attend a local community college while he figured out what he wanted to do with his life. He knew he'd transfer somewhere eventually, but the countertenor just couldn't believe that his boyfriend could be so...unmotivated. After Kurt's decision to move to New York was made, there was a long, tearful discussion of what was to come...ending with the blue-eyed boy breaking things off and storming out. He'd cried for days afterwards and refused to talk to anyone about it, avoiding all of his McKinley friends, save for Mercedes. There was very little contact between the two boys, if any at all.

* * *

><p>Rachel was extremely happy when she heard that Kurt was at Juilliard. She immediately texted him to meet for a coffee and made it to the small shop named Coffee Culture within minutes. She ordered herself a latte and a medium drip for her best friend in senior year, though she hadn't talked to him much in the past month or so. She waited in line, excited to see Kurt once again.<p>

The countertenor strolled through the doors of Coffee Culture, head held high. He was finally at Juilliard, amongst people who would appreciate his talent and give him motivation to look and be his very best at all times. It was thrilling and just the sort of environment that he needed. He spotted Rachel from across the room, and his face broke into a huge smile. "Well well, Rachel Berry, fancy meeting you here," he teased, opening his arms to give her a hug.

Rachel smiled as she was enveloped in his arms. "Kurt Hummel. I'm so happy your at Juilliard. Seriously, this is the only school that can handle our talent. How was the move here?" she asked, as the coffee girl called out her order. She took Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the end, grabbing her own latte and then handing him his medium drip. "This was your favorite coffee, right?"

"Yes, still is." Kurt took a sip. "Perfection in liquid form," he sighed happily as they moved towards a table. He sat down gracefully and crossed his legs. "Moving was…hectic. My dad wasn't really thrilled with the last minute change of schools, but I knew I had to be here. And getting all my clothes and accessories here? Hell. He almost refused to let me hire a moving van. It took several trips to get it all into my room in one piece. I have yet to meet my roommate, his stuff was already in the room though, so I know he exists." He shrugged and took another long drink from his cup. "How are things going here for you?"

"I didn't think one moving van would hold all your stuff, Kurt!" The brunette girl giggled. "Things are going fantastic for me! I love Juilliard. It is the perfect school for me. I have a two roommates who appear nice, but we'll have to see how they feel once they discover my multiple talents," she said, lifting her chin up in a haughty manner. "Oh, you know what's funny? I ran into Mr. Schuester a couple weeks ago. Nationals were here again...Also, I've become better friends with Sam. I'm so happy to have you here though, Kurt!" Rachel told him, taking a sip of her latte right after.

"Mr. Schue was around here?" Kurt laughed. "Was he still wearing a vest?" He set down his cup on the table. "Sam's here too? I didn't realize so many McKinley kids had the grades and the ambition to go here…" he mussed, fingers toying with the paper collar around his hot coffee.

"He actually was! I wanted to call him out on it when I saw him," Rachel laughed. "You would be surprised, there's actually a few McKinley kids here on campus. Last I heard, Quinn was around...plus Sam, you, and I. I'm just glad to have other kids from high school here. It's quite nice to have familiar faces around. What courses are you taking?" she asked curiously, taking another drink from her cup.

"So many New Directions…" his eyes widened. "As for me, I have a pretty full schedule. I'm double majoring in Vocal Arts and Actor Training," he said nonchalantly. "I assume you're on a similar track? After all, your end goal was always Broadway, wasn't it?"

"Yes, my goal remains to become a famous Broadway actress. I do believe, Mr. Hummel, we are in most of the same courses. We'll be seeing each other quite a bit. I hope you don't get too sick of me...Well, you dealt with my diva acts in high school, so I'm sure you can still handle me now!" Rachel joked.

"I look forward to your competition," Kurt smirked at her. "And we both know that this friendship is equal parts diva from each of us, so I'm not too worried. Besides, we're both obviously going straight to the top of the class, so we've got to have each other's backs. This place is going to be much more dramatic than Lima, Ohio…"

"Of course it's more dramatic! I guess that's why I love it so much! I do have to say, being at the top of the class is wonderful, but it will be even better to have my best friend join me," Rachel told him, as she finished her latte quicker than she thought. "So, I haven't heard much from you since earlier in the summer. Are you and Blaine still together?" she asked, hoping it was not too touchy of a subject, as she had heard a tiny bit from Mercedes.

Kurt's face dropped slightly, but he covered it up quickly. "Well…Blaine and I…we're…trying to…figure things out," he replied carefully after a moment of consideration. "With him at a community college in Ohio, and me going to Juilliard…We're just…taking some time off, I guess. He says he's only going to be there temporarily, while he figures out where he really wants to go, but…he's so far away. So I broke- WE decided that maybe a little time apart would be best." His face looked pained and he gulped down the rest of his coffee, though the flavor would always remind him of Blaine.

"Oh...I'm sorry to have brought it up," Rachel bit her lip and looked at her watch. "I hate to leave you after this, but I have a meeting scheduled with one of our professors soon, and I need to make myself look more presentable. I shall talk to you soon though, alright?" She stood and waited with her arms outstretched for another hug.

Kurt's smile was strained, his thoughts still on the raven-haired boy. "Of course. It's always a pleasure seeing you, Rachel. I guess I should probably go and meet my new roommate...hopefully he's a lot cleaner than Finn." He embraced her and then watched as she hurried out the door of the coffee shop, sighing.

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way back to his room. He had some serious re-organizing to do in his closet, to try and cheer him up after discussing the Blaine situation with Rachel. Not to mention possibly meeting his roommate, though he wasn't much looking forward to it. Even though he was at Juilliard, with his luck, he'd probably end up with the only homophobe in school. He sighed, casually brushing his bangs out of his eyes as he unlocked the door. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks.<p>

The other boy in the room looked up at the sound of the door opening, his hands frozen on some of Kurt's wardrobe. "Oh, hello there. I was wondering who my new fashionista roomie was," he smiled nervously. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is this normally how you make friends? By pawing through their belongings?" he asked, though not in an unkind manner. He didn't want to scare the kid off just yet with his haughty primadonna attitude just yet. They did have to live together after all.

"No, not usually. I tend to dance my way into people's hearts, or so I've been told," the boy answered with a delighted laugh. He moved towards Kurt, his hand outstretched. "I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Barret. Friends call me Seb."

"Kurt Hummel," he replied softly, returning the handshake. He looked his new roommate up and down, trying to figure out exactly who he reminded him of. It hit him suddenly. Wow. Seb was practically a Logan Lerman stunt double. "See anything you like?" Kurt asked, gesturing vaguely to his clothes.

Sebastian glanced at the clothes, but returned his gaze to the countertenor and smiled at him again. "Definitely."

Kurt blinked. Was he…flirting with him? "So, tell me about yourself, Seb," the blue-eyed boy said, moving to unpack his sheets and make his bed.

"Hmm, what is there to tell? I'm originally from Rhode Island. I'm an only child. My parents got divorced when I was five, so I've been living with my dad the majority of my life. I'm majoring in Dance, but minoring in Voice. I'm gay. My favorite colors are blue and yellow. And I am addicted to mint-flavored things," Sebastian threw out the series of facts about himself nonchalantly, flopping down onto his own bed.

"Oh. Wow. Lots of information at once," Kurt commented lightly, processing everything. "Wait…you're gay?" His eyes widened and the fitted sheet he was trying to stretch out across his bed snapped back at him.

"Here, let me give you a hand with that," Seb said with a quiet laugh, getting up. They quickly got the sheet on and finished making up the rest of the bed. "Yeah, I'm gay. I usually throw that out there right away, because some people are uncomfortable with it. But I don't like hiding who I really am, you know?" he commented. "You…you don't have an issue with it, do you?" The boy bit his lip, his worried eyes searching Kurt's face.

"Oh, I…no. No, not at all. I mean, I'm gay too," the countertenor told him.

Seb grinned. "I had the feeling when I saw all of this," he gestured to the seemingly endless amount of clothes in the room. Kurt's face finally broke into a small smile as well. "I'm glad that we won't have any awkward homophobic drama."

"It's definitely a refreshing change," Kurt replied, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Drowning

****This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual. Also, I love my baby Sebastian, so try not to bash him too much.** **

**This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow all of us at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces).**

**All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC.**

* * *

><p>Their first full week at Juilliard passed by in a blur. Sebastian and Kurt spent a lot of their free time together, getting to know one another's habits. Surprisingly, Seb was a more "break-the-stereotype" gay guy...for the most part. He had been a member of his high school's cheerleading squad, versus joining the football team, but he'd also been on the varsity soccer team. And though he liked fashion, it was more in a "I know what makes me look good, so that's what I'll wear" type of way. He was a genuinely nice guy, but hesitant to open up much about his past: Kurt sometimes heard his roommate cry out in his sleep from nightmares. The two boys were becoming very close quite quickly.<p>

Much to Kurt's surprise, mid-way during their second week of classes, he received a text message from Blaine:_ "How's the concrete jungle treating you?" _It was short and oddly casual, considering the major lack of contact between them during the last part of the summer.

The countertenor thought out his reply carefully before replying: "_New York is stunning, especially at night. Absolutely the place I'm meant to be…How are you doing?_"

The response was immediate: _"I'm alright, I suppose. Westerville is as it's always been: posh and quiet. I envy you, being around the bright lights of the city. To be honest, I didn't even know if you'd respond to me when I messaged you."_

Kurt sighed before typing._ "I don't want things to be awkward between us, Blaine. We were friends before anything else. I still care about you…Maybe you could visit sometime and get a taste of the big apple yourself."_ He bit his lip, waiting for a reply. Maybe that was too much to admit.

The reply shocked him: _"I still really care about you too. Quite a lot actually. Look, once I finish up things here, I'm transferring to Juilliard. I've already been accepted. I know that you probably wouldn't want to, and that New York has probably already given you a new lease on life, but do you think maybe you could find it in your heart to give us another shot?...I'm not asking you to take me back. I just want to try to work things out between us...I'm not going to lie. Being away from you hurts, Kurt."_

The countertenor's eyes filled with tears at the new text message. He typed out the next few words with shaking fingers:_ "Blaine, I…you're actually transferring here? To New York…to Juilliard? I can't...I can't even think straight right now. It's been a really long day for me, and being away from you…It's been really hard for me too. I want to make things work, I just…we need to talk about this in person."_

His phone buzzed after only a moment. _"What if I said I would be there this weekend?"_

_ "Then I would say we definitely need to see each other..."_

_ "I'm flying up to take a tour of the campus and scope things out. I would really love to see you."_

_ "Even though I've barely gotten here myself, I can try and show you around some too…because I really want to see you, B."_

_ "I can't wait to see you, K. I know this might seem random, but would you want to go see The Addams Family with me? My cousin is in the ensemble and could give us a tour afterwards :) Oh, and just so you know, I am not responsible for tackling you via hug."_

Kurt smiled softly and sent his response. _"That would be…amazing actually. I would love to! And you forget, I'm used to your rather exuberant displays of affection, so I'll be more than prepared."_

_ "Well, let's just put it this way: If I'm supposed to give you a hug that equates just how much I've missed you, expect to be standing in the same place for a while."_

_ "Believe me, I'm exceedingly eager for this enthusiastic hugging session to begin…"_ The countertenor sent off that last message just as Sebastian walked into the room.

"Hey!" the dark-haired boy said with his usual cheerful grin. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much..." Kurt answered casually, as his phone lit up with another text:_ "Just another small disclaimer, if I may: I am not responsible for my clumsiness. When I lose my balance, my lips get a mind of their own and I have no control over where they land..."_ His face flushed. They'd been apart for so long, Kurt had nearly forgotten how flirtatious Blaine could be.

"Nothing, huh?" Seb said slyly, trying to peek over his roommate's shoulder at his phone. "Then why are you blushing so much?"

Kurt's face turned an even deeper shade of red as he shielded the screen. "Oh, be quiet, you..."

"Someone special?" the dark-haired boy quipped, trying not to his hurt feelings show. Sebastian knew he was an idiot if he thought he could end up with someone like Kurt. Even though his roommate claimed he was single, it was only a matter of time before someone came along and snatched his new crush up.

"Kind of," the countertenor said evasively. "He was in the past...and I guess he might be again? We're going to figure things out when he visits this weekend."

"Sweet," Sebastian smiled at him, internally groaning at the thought.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed by in a blur for Kurt. He couldn't wait to see Blaine, despite the miserable circumstances that had orchestrated their break-up. He knew things could be alright again, if they were able to see each other and talk things out...and if Blaine really did decide to transfer to Juilliard.<p>

They discussed their plans. Blaine was flying in Friday evening, the play was Saturday night, and Blaine's other flight left Sunday afternoon, so they would have plenty of time to spend together during the weekend, though Kurt secretly thought it wouldn't be enough, depending on how their first conversation in person went. Friday morning, he woke early for class and found yet another text message from Blaine: "_Just thought you'd like to know that I am officially counting down the minutes until I get to hold you."_

The countertenor smiled and headed to class, sending one last text: "_Let me know when your flight gets in..."_

* * *

><p>Kurt scowled at his phone. Nearly thirty text messages sent, and still no response from Blaine. He checked the airports website, seeing the flight had left on time. Did he...did he change his mind after all? Was Kurt just not worth the trip anymore? The countertenor sighed and checked his phone for the millionth time. Nothing.. Kurt couldn't deal with all the thoughts in his head right now. He changed into a more suitable party outfit and grabbed his phone. "Seb, are you going to that party in Mason tonight? Quinn texted me about it earlier, and I'm heading over now…" he called over to his roommate.<p>

"Naw. I might go over later at some point…but parties have never really been my thing," Sebastian replied with a small smile, putting down his headphones. "Hey, wasn't your friend supposed to be coming into the city today?"

Kurt gritted his teeth at the reminder. "Yeah, something came up…" He crossed his arms and pouted slightly. "Whatever," he added, trying to cover up his hurt feelings.

"Well…have fun tonight. If you need me to come get you for some reason, just call me," Seb replied. "I'll be around here all night, most likely."

"Thanks…" Kurt said softly, opening their door. "I'll try to not come in too late."

"Dude, it's a Friday night," the dark-haired boy replied. "Don't sweat it." The countertenor smiled in return and headed over to Mason, awkwardly stepping into the room. Normally, he would love to make a dramatic entrance, but due to Blaine's absence, he was feeling less than spectacular that night. He looked around for some familiar faces.

Sam noticed that Kurt was there first. "Hey Kurt!" He called over, waving to him. The blonde boy went over to grab a few drinks: one for him and one for Quinn...she was his girlfriend after all.

"Kurt!" Quinn ran over to her old classmate. "I've missed you!" She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Sam returned, shooting a welcoming grin at Kurt before handing a drink to Quinn. "Here you go. I think it's orange juice and rum, or something," he said with a shrug. He and took a big sip. "Hey, this stuff isn't too bad..."

She took a delicate sip, wrinkling her nose at the taste slightly, before turning back to Kurt. "How are you?"

"I've been a lot better," he told her honestly. "How about you? …Hang on, first I need a drink." Kurt's reluctance towards drinking had faded over the years, since that first disaster concerning April and Ms. Pillsbury's shoes. He realized he had limits and was much more careful about what/how much he consumed. However, this was one of those nights where he honestly didn't give a rat's ass. He returned to Quinn's side, forcing a cheerful smile at the pair.

The three of them migrated through the room together, chatting with their fellow party-goers. Sam quickly finished his drink and got another one; he had way too much on his mind to be sober. He glanced at Quinn, noticing her disapproving frown. "The fruit punch mixed ones are really good," he stated with a smile. He then looked over at the brunette boy. "Kurt! You look stressed dude. Have a hug." Sam gave the countertenor a quick hug, thinking that he might be feeling the alcohol already.

Quinn let out a soft laugh as her boyfriend hugged Kurt. "Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

Kurt's mood was brightening with every sip. He too had moved onto his second drink, like Sam, but he began thinking that he was probably even more of a lightweight than the ex-football player. He returned Sam's hug happily however: the boy was warm and cuddly as a blonde teddy bear. "Thanks…I am stressed, I guess. Blaine was s-supposed to visit today…and we were going to make up and get back together, but now he's not here and won't answer my calls. I don't know what's going on." He felt depressed again. Dammit. He took a long gulp from his drink.

Sam had already moved onto his third drink of the night. "Hey, Kurt!" He motioned for the boy to come towards him. The blonde knew he was feeling the buzz now. "I'm tipsy," he giggled as he whispered that into Kurt's ear. It wasn't really a whisper though, because Quinn laughed when she heard him announce it. Sam gave Kurt another hug. This time, letting the hug last longer, lingering in his arms. "I'm sorry for not singing that duet with you in high school," he admitted.

Quinn's laugh soon turned into a look of confusion, cringing when she saw her boyfriend hug the other boy another time. She knew that he was drunk, but Sam also knew that Kurt had a thing for him in high school…Quinn tugged on the back of the blonde's shirt, trying to pry him off of the poor boy. She was starting to get annoyed with _tipsy_ Sam, because although he was being sweet and apologizing for not singing a duet with Kurt, she and Sam would have never gotten together the first time without having done their own duet.

"I'm a little drunk too," Kurt giggled to Sam, enjoying the second hug. It was a damn good thing Sebastian had offered to help him home later on, because at this rate, Kurt was going to be absolutely shit-faced in an hour or so. He could see the look of annoyance on Quinn's face when Sam said he was sorry about the duet. "Sam. Sam. Saaaam"- gosh his name was fun to pronounce- "If WE had sung together, you wouldnt've done that gorgeous duet with Q-Quinny here."

Sam finished his current drink and snagged his girlfriend's almost-full cup. He knew he was pushing it, but he really didn't care. "I'm glad I sang the duet with Quinn, very glad. I mean, she's amazing, but I wanted to be your friend. Then you went to Dalton, and I never got to ask you where you buy your pants." Sam said, putting a hand against the wall to keep his balance.

Quinn rolled her eyes as he mentioned pants, realizing that Kurt would go on with this huge conversation about every pair of pants that he owned, describing every single pair in perfect detail. She let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm going to get some water," she told the oblivious boys, walking away for a moment.

"Y-you liked my pants?" Kurt gasped, flattered. He barely noticed as Quinn leaving. "You should have said something soonerrr…though then I would have questioned your sexuality even more than I did when I saw your hair," he giggled, reaching up to run his fingers through the blonde strands. "Lemon juice," Kurt shook his head a little. "Honestly…" The world tilted a little bit.

Sam chuckled as Kurt ran his fingers in his hair. "I thought it would make me look cool." Sam took the countertenor's hand in his. He looked at the brunette boy...he never noticed how adorable he was until now. Sam leaned in and kissed Kurt softly.

Kurt's widened as Sam's lips pressed against his. What the- he's clearly drunk, the countertenor's mind told him, but his body chose to ignore it, stepping in a little closer to the blonde, keeping their mouths together, before his brain could tell him not to.

Quinn was in the middle of talking to another girl when her eyes widened and her mouth flew open as she saw Sam kiss Kurt. She set down her drink at the table, storming over to the two guys. She came between the middle of the kiss, forcefully breaking it apart by pushing either of her hands on their chests pushing them away from one another. Quinn looked at Sam in the eyes, placing her hands on her hips and almost yelled out, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? What are you _doing?_!"

Kurt brought his hand up to his mouth touching his lips in shock and backing away from the blonde pair.

Sam looked at Quinn, even in a drunken daze, he saw the horror in her eyes. "I'm bi," he admitted softly, waiting for the worst. He dropped down onto the hardwood floor and took another sip of his drink. He had just kissed Kurt Hummel, and he'd certainly enjoyed it. The blonde boy shook his head and put his face in his hands.

Quinn's mouth dropped open and she shook her head, "Y-You're drunk… You don't even know what you are saying." She grabbed the drink out of his hands, dumping it in the garbage. "No more drinking, okay? We can discuss this when you are sober." She crossed her arms, looking down at her feet. She was so confused right now, they had gone from having a fun, relaxing night at a party to a completely disastrous moment the next.

Kurt was silent, eyes wide as he watched the two blondes interact. Sam was…bi? He shook his head. Everything was a bit fuzzy and his stomach churned. "Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick…" he muttered, stumbling towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Saved

****This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual. Also, I love my baby Sebastian, so try not to bash him too much.****

**This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

****If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow all of us at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces).** **

****All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC.** **

* * *

><p>Kurt stumbled outside of Mason, holding his stomach. He felt violently ill, but managed to take out his phone and find Sebastian's name on his contacts. His roommate picked up after two rings. <em>"Kurt?"<em>

"Seb," he croaked out. "C-can you come get me?"

_ "Sure thing, Kurt. Are you at Mason?"_

"Yesss…I feel really sick. I want to vomit."

_ "You can puke, just don't wander away from the dorm though. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."_

"Can you-can you stay on the phone, please?" Kurt begged, his stomach churning. "I n-need someone to be here for me…"

_ "Of course. Keep talking to me, I'm running over now."_

Kurt found the sound of Sebastian's breathing through the phone oddly comforting. He tried to match his own flow of air to the other boy's in order to calm him and the ache in his stomach. It wasn't long before his roomie found him, hanging up the phone and reaching out to steady Kurt.

"Hey, are you okay? How do feel?"

Like I want to shatter into a million pieces, Kurt thought, with Blaine's face flashing through his mind. "Horrible," he half-sobbed. "Take me home." With Seb's warm arm supporting him on the way back to their dorm, the countertenor finally allowed a few tears to trickle out.

Once they were inside, Seb sat Kurt on his bed and pulled off his shoes and socks for him. "Can you take off your shirt and pants yourself?" the dark-haired boy asked, searching through Kurt's clothes for some sweatpants and a t-shirt. The blue-eyed boy nodded and struggled to pull off his tight shirt. "Here, let me," Sebastian said with a soft sigh, sliding his hands under the edge of the shirt to push it up Kurt's chest. The countertenor wanted to gasp at the other boy's warm touch, but his head was pounding too much to do anything but let Seb undress him. His roommate unbuttoned his pants and tugged them off quickly as well, shoving the sweatpants and t-shirt into Kurt's hands. "Put those on," he said, averting his eyes from Kurt's nearly naked body, a slight blush blooming across his cheeks.

Kurt slid into the sweatpants gingerly, swaying on his feet. He looked at the t-shirt in his hands. Fuck. Why did he bring that from home…it was Blaine's. And- he inhaled deeply- it still smelled like him! Kurt threw the shirt away from him. "No. I can't. Not that one," he said, trying to recover his normally haughty tone, but failing miserably. His stomach lurched and he stumbled towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna-"

Seb caught him by the arm and tugged him into the bathroom, throwing the seat up quickly, as Kurt fell to his knees and puked into the bowl. "Ugh…" he moaned, resting his chin on the edge. The smell of vomit assaulted his nose, and he threw up again. This time, Seb immediately flushed the toilet. Kurt continued to dry heave for a few moments, as Sebastian left the bathroom, only to return with a glass of water, a piece of bread, a bottle of Gatorade, some aspirin, and a couple of blankets. He set some of the things on the counter and threw one of the blankets around Kurt, before setting another on the floor near the toilet.

"Here, sit on this," he murmured. Seb also handed Kurt the glass of water, which he gulped down eagerly, only to puke it all up moments later. Sebastian settled down on the bathroom floor beside his roommate and rubbed his hand in circles on back. "That's it, get all the shit out of your system," he said soothingly.

"Why are you being so nice to m-me?" Kurt asked in a thick voice. His dry heaves had subsided and now Sebastian was feeding him small pieces of the slice of bread.

"You're my roommate. Aren't we supposed to look out for each other?"

His blue eyes were watery. "Yeah, but…you don't even know me. I look like some dr-drunken loser right now. I'm not that guy…"

"Not _what_ guy?"

"…N-not the guy who falls to pieces when…when things d-don't go my way…" Kurt whispered, laying his cheek against the cool porcelain of the toilet seat. Sebastian rubbed another bit of bread against his lips and he opened his mouth reluctantly, before taking another sip of water.

"Kurt, I'm not judging you. This stuff happens. It's college. People go to parties, and get drunk, and do crazy things all the time. I'm just glad you had enough sense left in you to call me," he said softly, as Kurt's grip on the toilet seat tightened and he vomited again. Sebastian continued to massage Kurt's back through the blanket with one hand, as he reached to flush the toilet.

"…can't b-believe he kissed me…" Kurt muttered, pushing himself away from the bowl and falling backwards into Sebastian's arms.

"Who?"

"…Stupid blonde p-pretty boy Sam." Sebastian just looked down at his roommate in confusion. Kurt let out a huge sigh and began to ramble. "From my high school-I had a crush on him-but he was straight-dating my friend-dyes his hair-teddy bear-lemon juice-tipsy-bisexual-kissed me-she was pissed-I felt sick…"

Seb was still a little lost, but he got the gist of things. "W-What about the friend that was supposed to visit today?" he asked quietly, knowing it was probably a touchy subject. "The way you talked about him…he sounded special."

That was when Kurt burst into drunken tears and turned to bury his face into his roommate's chest. "I can't- I can't…" he sobbed brokenly.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"N-no! It's his f-fault, it's all his fault! He told me he was coming, that he wanted to see me, to hug me, to k-k-kiss me. He said he still l-loved me, Seb! How can he love me if he doesn't even call to say he isn't c-coming!" Kurt's face was streaked with tears as he looked up at Sebastian's concerned face.

Seb wrapped his arms around Kurt, rocking him gently on the bathroom floor. "I don't know, Kurty, I don't know why he didn't call. But you're going to be okay, I promise. These things have a way of working themselves out." The countertenor continued to cry almost silently into his roommate's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, finally exhausting himself and falling asleep in that position.

Sebastian didn't want to risk moving him, as he would probably wake up and be sick again. Even after one day, he already knew Kurt well enough to know the blue-eyed boy would throw a fit if he got vomit on his nice sheets. So instead, he remained there on the bathroom floor, cradling his emotionally fragile roommate, and hoping he was right and things in their lives would take a turn for the better.

Kurt woke up once during the night, to puke again, the shifting of his body reaching out for the toilet causing Sebastian to immediately wake as well. He brushed the hair out of the countertenor's tired, red-rimmed eyes and forced him to drink more water. "Stay hydrated..." he whispered sleepily. Kurt whimpered and wormed himself back into Seb's embrace, turning over slightly so that he could wrap his own arms around his roommate's waist.

The darker-haired man's eyes widened a bit, as his shirt rode up slightly and Kurt's chest came into contact with his abdomen. He could feel his face flush. Stop it, he told himself. He felt Kurt shuddering with sobs in his arms again, so he rubbed his roomie's back comfortingly, leaning down to kiss the top of his head gently, Seb's nose getting buried in his soft brown hair, inhaling a scent that was unmistakably Kurt. The countertenor sighed softly and stopped shaking, slipping back into an alcohol-induced slumber.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next day around noon and sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. Ugh. He had faint headache and it smelled like something died in his mouth, but other than that…he pushed himself up off something soft and stood. Shouldn't he be in way worse shape?<p>

"Oomph," Seb groaned, waking up due to Kurt using him as a spring board to stand. "Hey, you are you feeling?

The countertenor looked down at him, memories from last night flooding in. "Oh. Shit. Wow. Um, I feel better. Some aspirin, a three hour long shower, and slight spa session will probably help."

"You were in pretty rough shape last night..."

"Yeah...thanks for all your help. I'm sorry about all that, you shouldn't have to deal with me and my problems. I'm not usually so...sloppy," he said distastefully.

"It's okay, Kurty. It happens. I'm more than happy to help," Sebastian smiled up at him. The countertenor wrinkled his nose slightly at the nickname. "Oh, I should probably tell you, your phone kept buzzing this morning…" Kurt reached down to pick it up from the floor.

Seb continued talking. "I sent your friend Rachel a few texts last night, just letting her know about you and what happened. I hope that's not a probl-" The lighter-haired boy held up a hand to silence him, seeing several texts from Blaine and a notification for an email. He rushed out of the bathroom, head spinning slightly to see what it said. Sebastian followed out after him, holding a bottle of gatorade and some aspirin. "Here, you'll need this." Kurt took it from him wordlessly, swallowing the pills and sipping from the bottle, while his eyes drank in the panicked email:

_OMG! Hey! I'm FINALLY in NYC. We had to make an emergency landing in DC. Something was wrong with the plane. I wanted to text you before now, but dummy me didn't charge my phone before I left and it had died since I only put it in airplane mode instead of shutting it off completely._

_ I miss you so much and can't wait to see you. I hope you're not mad. We landed hard on the runway and after about 15 minutes of bugging the same stewardess, it turns out we were actually running low on fuel. If we hadn't have landed, who knows what could have happened. After finding that out, it just made me want to be able to hold you so much more._

_ I don't ever want to be away from you again, Kurt. I love you so, so much . Let me know when I can see you. I haven't slept, but I just checked in at the Marriott Marquis. I need to be with you. Text me. Call me. Email me back. Something, please._

_ I love you._

And then there were the several texts, each one sounding more upset than the last: _Kurt, I had some trouble with my flight. I'm trying to get to you as soon as possible. / Are you mad at me? Kurt, please text me back. I'm worried. I'm sorry that I couldn't text you until now, but I couldn't help it. I was just now able to get it charged. Please message me. I miss you. / Did you get any of my texts before my flight yesterday? About the delay? If you're mad at me, this is ridiculous. I can't control the weather or the airlines. :( Please don't be mad. I'm here now._

He texted Blaine back, still absolutely silent: _Blaine, none of your texts went through. I had no idea where you were or what happened to you. I thought you had just decided against everything…against visiting, against seeing me again. I'm not mad, I just…I didn't know what was going on. I want to see you as soon as possible…._

Kurt then looked up at Seb with a slight sigh and small smile. "There was a misunderstanding. His phone died and his flight got changed…He's in the city…"

A new text message made his phone light up: _FINALLY! THANK GOD! I was so afraid that you were mad at me. My phone shows those texts as being sent. It seemed like everything that could go wrong did yesterday. Before the fuel issue, my noon flight was cancelled and I had to fight like hell to get on the 7:30 flight. That flight was then delayed another hour and once we finally boarded around 9:15, we were stuck there on the tarmac for another 2 hours due to an issue with the engine. I need you so much right now and I'm so sorry those didn't go through!_

He replied, as quickly as his slightly hungover fingers would allow him: _It's okay. I just need to finish showering and getting dressed and I'll meet you. Where are you now? ...And all of that stuff about the plane, and the fuel, and the emergency landing: Blaine, I'm SO glad you're safe…I'm so selfish, I was only thinking of myself yesterday and how I hadn't heard from you. I didn't even think-couldn't even think about something horrible happening to you…I'm sorry._

Blaine returned the text quickly: _My phone is fully charged now. I can assure you of that. When can I see you? ...I'm getting into a cab right now. I can be on campus as soon as this gentleman can get me there. And I heard you got drunk last night :( Rachel told me. I sent just about everyone I knew a text, trying to find out if they could pass along the message since I hadn't heard from you._

Kurt sent another message, with a small sigh: _Yeah…last night was not good. My roommate is an angel though, so I'm not feeling too bad today. Text me as soon as you get here and I'll meet you._

The countertenor headed back into the bathroom and let out a slight screech. "I LOOK LIKE ABSOLUTE HELL! HE CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

Seb laughed a little as Kurt nearly leapt into the shower, intent on scrubbing away all the drama and tears and booze from last night. "Glad to see you're feeling better!" he called, secretly a little jealous that a few messages from this guy could make his roommate go nuts. Ah well, at least he would be happy again...


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

**This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual. Also, I love my baby Sebastian, so try not to bash him too much.**

**This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow all of us at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces).**

**All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC.**

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed through his daily routine after his shower, spending half his time getting ready, and the other half replying to more of Blaine's texts. Last night was still kind of fuzzy, but the way Seb was treating him, like he was made of glass or something, made the countertenor realize he must have had a severe drunken breakdown last night after the party on the bathroom floor. Great…He gritted his teeth and tried to control his hair. Now that Blaine was here, things would be better. Although there still was that kiss from last night that he had to contend with…which was not good at all.<p>

When he'd finally gotten his act together, he called a quick goodbye to Sebastian and flew out the door to meet with Blaine at the campus center. He really wasn't much for running, but he sped over to the center, arriving breathlessly, looking around for the dark-haired singer.

Blaine stood inside the student center, flipping through various brochures awaiting Kurt. The butterflies in his stomach began to take flight as he kept rereading the message the countertenor had last sent. "_I'll be right over._"

It seemed like an eternity since they had seen each other. After enduring what he had been through the day before, all Blaine could think about was throwing his arms around the other man and never letting him go. While they had gone their separate ways, there was no doubt in his mind that Kurt was the only man that he wanted to be with. Hearing a door behind him open, he turned around and there he was. Breathless and beautiful, the countertenor stood before him. He was glancing in various directions, looking for him no doubt.

"Kurt!", Blaine called over to him and gave a little wave. It was really happening. All of it was actually real. After being away from each other for months, he was finally getting to see the man he had never stopped loving.

The countertenor heard his name being called out by that painfully familiar voice. He looked over to see Blaine wave at him. Oh god, how was it possible? He had gotten even more handsome since Kurt had seen him last. He felt his heart skip a beat, as his face broke into an enormous smile.

"Blaine!" he said giddily, running towards the other boy and throwing his arms around him, burying his face into his neck to breathe in his familiar scent. "I'm so glad you're okay. I missed you so much," he breathed out, never wanting to let go of him again.

Feeling Kurt in his arms, he knew this is where he was meant to be. Everything about this moment seemed flawless, even the way Kurt fit into his arms was absolutely perfect. It was almost as if they were made for each other. Whatever the case, Blaine knew that he never wanted to be away from him again. His transfer to Juilliard couldn't come happen soon enough.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He squeezed Kurt tighter and gave his back and gentle rub. "It feels so good to hold you again…"

"I hope you realize I'm never letting go of you again…" Kurt murmured into Blaine's hair, shivers running down his spine as the dark-haired boy rubbed his back. "Literally and figuratively. That was the worst decision I've ever made in my entire life…" He wanted to melt into Blaine's arms forever. This was perfection, the way they were like two puzzle pieces coming together. In that moment, Kurt knew he was the one. There would never be anyone else who could hold his heart like this. He had never really doubted it before, but now after being separated, he knew he couldn't ever handle having Blaine being out of his life again.

The dark-haired man kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Good…because I don't know if my heart could take it if you did." He rested his cheek atop the countertenor's head. "Yesterday, through that entire catastrophe with my flight, all I could think about was you. _You kept me going_. When something bad happened, it was just another obstacle for me to overcome…but I wasn't going to let it stand in the way of my getting to you."

He sighed and held the young man closer to him. "I love you so much, Kurt."

The brunette pulled away from the other man slightly, ignoring his sound of protest, and gazed into his eyes. "I love you too, Blaine," Kurt answered softly. "More than anything…" He leaned in, closing the gap between them and placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's lips.

The shorter man sighed into the kiss, his entire body practically going limp. Kurt had always managed to somehow make him melt. He was putty in the countertenor's hands and they both knew it. Tenderly, he let his lips mesh with Kurt's and pulled him tight into the embrace.

Kurt hummed happily as Blaine pulled him closer, sending vibrations through both of their mouths. He'd missed this, the way their lips fit perfectly together without even trying. He tried to keep his mind from spinning, but it was impossible: Blaine was real. Blaine was here in New York. Blaine was going to Juilliard. Blaine was in his arms. Blaine was kissing him like his life depended on it. Blaine…Kurt's brain was slowly shutting down, as he was lost in the tender feeling of the dark-haired man's lips against his own. He wrapped his hand around the back of Blaine's head to keep their mouths fused together, fingering the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

The raven-haired man moaned softly as he felt Kurt's hands find his curls. He loved the way his hands felt in his hair. Suddenly, his knees grew weak. It had been too long since they had been with each other this way. Blaine slowly pulled away from the kiss and began to move toward's his neck.

It was at that moment when he realized that they weren't in a world all their own. The two of them were still very much in public, smack dab in the middle of the student center, and their heated little kiss-fest had drawn a small crowd. Blaine immediately felt his cheeks flush as he saw the various onlookers. Looking into Kurt's eyes, he said softly, "Maybe we should get out of here.."

"Uhh, yeah," Kurt's face was pink. He normally loved being the center of attention, but not in this case: he wanted Blaine all to himself. "Do you want to get coffee? Or I can show you my dorm…or any part of campus, really." He blushed more at his own insinuation of going to his room to continue this. He didn't mean for it to sound like that…though he wouldn't be opposed, as long as his roommate was gone. He looked around at the small crowd, shooting them his patented smirk, before grabbing Blaine's hand and tugging him outside of the campus center building.

Smiling as Kurt took his hand, he happily followed him out of the student center, his cheeks still a shade of rose from the little performance inside. "I'll go anywhere as long as it's with you. What do you want me to see first?"

The countertenor looked over at him, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Coffee first. I want to make sure I'm awake enough to enjoy all my time with you." He and Blaine strolled hand in hand through campus, finally arriving at Coffee Culture.

Once inside, the two of them walked over to the counter and Blaine ordered their usual with one exception: a shot of espresso added to each to help give them both a boost.

He ordered a banana nut muffin and a shortbread cookie, hoping the two of them could share for old time's sake. After picking up the drinks, he and Kurt headed over to a small table by the window.

Taking a sip of coffee and striking up a conversation, Blaine touched Kurt's soft hand. "Everyone seems really nice and you seem to like it here. Do you? Catch me up on what I've missed in your life so far..."

Kurt glanced across the table at Blaine, smiling softly as the other man touched him. "I _am_ happy here," he replied, breaking off a piece of the muffin with his free hand. "The atmosphere here…all of these people are here because they love performing. It's nice to finally be in a place where I won't have cold slushies thrown in my face just because of the way I dress or act."

He took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "I think you're really going to like it here too…As for what's been happening…exactly how much have you heard about that party last night?" Kurt asked, wincing slightly at the memory. He met Blaine's gaze steadily.

Blaine sat his coffee down and looked into the other man's eyes. "Rachel told me about you getting drunk… I just wish you would have kept trying to get in touch with me. I feel really awful that I drove you to drink like that. Do you feel okay? I mean, you seem alright, but Rachel said you'd probably have a really bad hangover today. Exactly how much did you have?"

Kurt shrugged at the raven-haired man's concerned words. "I'm perfectly alright now. I got lucky and avoided a horrible hangover, mostly in part to my roommate being a terrific nurse. You know I don't normally drink much…and I didn't realize how much I was actually having because I was…upset," he murmured the last word, his eyes darting away from Blaine's. He looked down at his coffee, toying with the edges of its paper collar. "But, I have to tell you…" Kurt's voice faltered, his throat closing up with emotion.

Blaine felt himself become nervous. "Kurt…", he said hoping to get young man's attention. He could tell whatever it was he had to say was bothering him and he needed to see his eyes when Kurt told him. "What is it?…whatever it is, it'll be okay...won't it?"

"I just…" the countertenor sighed and massaged his temple with his free hand. His other hand tightened its grip on Blaine's. "Last night, at the party…I was upset. There are a few of the McKinley kids on campus, so I ended up with Quinn and S-Sam, and they were trying to cheer me up…" Kurt's blue eyes looked glassy as he lifted them to meet Blaine's concerned stare. "Quinn wasn't drinking much, but Sam was going along pretty steadily, more than I had, and h-he…he…he kissed me," his voice cracked.

_He kissed me._ Those were the only words that he heard out of the entire conversation. Blaine's mind began to race. He swallowed hard and searched for the words to say.

"He- did you kiss him back?…_Did you_?"

"N-no!" Kurt exclaimed, his grip on Blaine's hand becoming even tighter, if that were possible. "No…at least, I don't think I did. I was too shocked to react. Quinn ripped us apart after like, a second! He told her he was bisexual and I just…I had to leave." Blaine was silent. "It didn't mean anything to me. He was-we were drunk! I didn't know what to do…" His eyes were wide and his lip trembled slightly.

The raven-haired man closed his eyes, exhaled, and swallowed hard. For some reason, he felt like crying. Kurt said himself that he didn't kiss him back and yet it sounded like he was apologizing for doing just that. Fighting back the tears, he swallowed once more and forced a smile. Nodding softly, all he could manage to get out was "Okay…"

As Kurt's hand still clung to his own tightly, he gave it a reassuring rub with his thumb then leaned over and gave Kurt a tender kiss.

The countertenor leaned into the kiss desperately, holding back his own tears. He could sense how hurt Blaine was, and when they pulled back, he reached up his free hand to caress the young man's cheek. "Don't lie to me," he said quietly, his watery gaze meeting Blaine's. "You're upset with me…" He bit his lip and sighed. "I love you…you and only you, Blaine. Y-you know that, right?" Kurt whispered, his fingers now tracing the dark-haired man's lips lightly. "I made a horrible mistake. I shouldn't have let that happen..."

Blaine, still quiet, nodded again. "I know…can we please get out of here? Please? As silly of a request as this is, can we please just go somewhere where you could...hold me?"

Kurt stood up silently and nodded, abandoning his coffee and still grasping Blaine's hand, heading towards the door and to his dorm, a single tear escaping to slide down his cheek. He hoped he could fix the damage before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5: Connected

**THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER, CONTAINING MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS WITHIN THE SECOND HALF. BE WARNED. **

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual. Also, I love my baby Sebastian, so try not to bash him too much._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 5!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow all of us at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces)._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC._

* * *

><p>Soon the two arrived at the dorm. Once they were inside, Kurt closed the door behind them. Blaine slowly walked over to him, wrapped his arms around him, placed his head on his shoulder and began to cry. His body began to shake as the tears streamed down his face and the harder he cried, the tighter he clung to Kurt.<p>

Kurt embraced Blaine in return, finally allowing his own tears to escape as well. He pulled the other man over to his bed and sat down, cradling him, while sobs wracked both of their bodies. "I'm so sorry…I didn't ever mean to hurt you…" Kurt whispered brokenly. "I love you. I love you. I love you," he repeated over and over in a choked voice, his cheeks streaked with tears.

"I love you too. I do. I love you too…" Blaine held Kurt close to him and began to cover his mouth and face with tiny kisses. "I don't want either one of us to hurt over this…" Gently, he cupped the countertenor's face in his hands and gazed into his eyes. "I'm so sorry that this has happened. I caused this. I drove you to drink...and I made you kiss him. This is my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry."

"No…" Kurt whispered, Blaine's touch burning up on his skin. "N-none of this is your fault. I'm just…I'm just some idiot who doesn't d-deserve you." He squeezed his eyes shut against a new wave of tears threatening to fall.

"Hey…come on now. Don't be that way…" said the raven-haired man, now gazing into Kurt's eyes. "If anything, I don't deserve you- now just stop that." He pulled him close and sighed. "It's okay. We're going to be okay. I know that it didn't mean anything. It just hurts, but I know we're both at fault here. If I could have made it, you wouldn't have drank and none of that would have happened…" He paused for a moment and found himself searching for words. "I- Kurt, it doesn't matter. It doesn't even matter that it happened. I love you too much to let something like that get in the way." Blaine stroked Kurt's face and chuckled in a lighthearted manner. "I've already lost you once. Please don't tell me that I'm going to lose you again over something as silly as this…"

"Never," Kurt murmured, his voice still thick with unshed tears. "You never ever lost me to begin with. I love you…I always have and I always will." He tightened his grip around Blaine slightly and pressed his lips to the other man's cheek softly, before pulling back with a sad sigh.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Blaine knew when Kurt was putting on. He was good at acting, but he couldn't hide his feelings from Blaine. "Please don't be upset, baby…_really_, we're okay. I promise you that." He smiled softly, hoping that Kurt himself would cheer up or at least tell him what was on his mind.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a small voice. "…I just-I wish you were already transferred here. I don't want to have to watch you leave again. I'm selfish like that, I guess." Kurt looked at him, reaching up to gently tangle his fingers in Blaine's curls.

"I'm positive…" He moved his head slightly against Kurt's fingers and smiled. "You know, I don't have to leave…I could have my parents ship all my stuff here. The transfer has already already through, I just can't start classes here until next semester. But I can finish taking some of the courses at the community college online, to get some credits out of the way."

"Really?" Kurt breathed out. "You would…you would want to do that?" His eyes looked hopeful.

"I would…I don't ever want to be without you again…" Cradling Kurt's face in his hands, he kissed him softly and slowly let the passion build.

Kurt broke away from the kiss after a moment. "I'll have to make sure Sebastian's okay with you staying with us until they get the transfer figured out, but…I'm sure it won't be a problem," he murmured, before fastening their lips together again, his tongue tracing the edge of Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine growled in approval before pulling back slightly. "Stay with you and your roommate, huh? And forsake my lovely hotel room? But where in the world would I sleep?" he said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm thinking the floor would be awfully uncomfortable," Kurt said in a low voice, arching an eyebrow at him, his eyes flickering down towards his own bed where they sat together. "Guess that means…you're stuck in the bathtub with some blankets," he teased Blaine, laughing lightly.

Blaine grinned. "I get blankets? Yes!" This exclamation of joy led to a celebratory dance, one which was by far one of the silliest Kurt was ever to see.

Kurt laughed at the other man's ridiculous dance. "You are such a goofball!" he giggled, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Sebastian, asking him about the situation. When the answering text showed his agreement, the countertenor smiled. "Looks like you can stay," he called, waving the phone at a still-dancing Blaine.

He pulled Kurt as close as possible to him. "Good….now dance with me!" Without warning, Blaine had made the brunette boy join in on his silly dancing, but little did Kurt know that his boyfriend had something else up his sleeve. "Oh no! You've got something on your shirt…it looks like it's lint or something…I'll get it."

There was something on Kurt, but it wasn't lint. It was Blaine hand and it was moving towards one of Kurt's most sensitive areas: his ribs. Surely he wasn't going to….or was he? A slight smirk came across the raven's face as his fingers began to dance atop the countertenor's shirt, softly tickling him.

"H-hey!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing and trying to push Blaine's hands away to no avail. "Quit it! You-you know how ticklish I am!" He squirmed in the dark-haired man's grasp, trying to escape and keep his knees from buckling because of the warm sensation of having Blaine's hands on him.

Hearing Kurt's tender laugh and gentle pleading made Blaine decide to stop. He moved his body closer to his boyfriend's and wrapped his arms around his waist. Leaning his head against the countertenor's, he asked softly, "Is your roommate coming back tonight?"

Kurt's cheeks slowly turned pink as his face heated up. "Well- I- when I texted him earlier…I may or may not have asked him to stay with a friend for the night," he replied equally as quietly, still blushing. The countertenor wrapped his arms loosely around Blaine's neck and leaned in to press their lips together gently.

The raven-haired man sighed softly into the kiss, turning his whole body over to Kurt. There was no mistaking this feeling. Kurt could make Blaine feel something no one else could: pure passion. Never had he wanted anyone the way he wanted this man. Blaine firmly believed that the countertenor was the one for him, his first love and the one that he would continue to love until the last breath escaped from his body. Slowly, he deepened the kiss and allowed his hands to run underneath Kurt's shirt, caressing his soft skin as their lips and bodies began to melt together. As things heated up, so did they. It was only a matter of time before the two of them would start to remove various pieces of clothing.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, as the other man's hands wandered beneath his shirt. The darker-haired man had the uncanny ability to make him feel like the most desirable person in the world; but there was only one man he'd ever want to be with, and that was Blaine Anderson. Kurt loved him with each bone in his body, with every fiber of his being. There would never be anyone else.

His fingertips played with the edge of Blaine's shirt, before skimming the warm skin beneath it. He moved backwards towards his bed, taking hold of the shirt's fabric to make sure the other man wouldn't be able to separate from him. He slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, grazing his teeth. The kisses between the two men continued to grow hotter and more intense. Blaine moaned at the cool, soft touch of Kurt's fingers on his skin. Instantly, he welcomed the the countertenor's tongue into his mouth and slowly began to massage it with his own. Carefully climbing on top of him, he gave his boyfriend's shirt a gentle tug, raised him up, and pulled it completely off over his head.

Seeing Kurt's creamy white skin did unspeakable things to Blaine. He inhaled a sharp breath and made his way from the man's soft lips down to his neck and chest.

Kurt groaned as Blaine worked his way down his throat and onto his body. He tangled his hands into his dark curls for a moment, before sliding them down to Blaine's shoulders and further down his arms, as his mouth began to explore every inch of Kurt's chest. Wanting to leave no part untouched, his teeth lightly grazed over a nipple before gently teasing it with his tongue. After doing the same to the other, he continued making his way down Kurt's chest, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached the tender patch of peach fuzz that lead to a much greater treasure. As he ran his face against the patch of hair, he slowly teased the countertenor by letting the slight stubble on his chin brush against it.

Kurt gasped and closed his eyes at the prickling sensation on the lowest part of his stomach. He reached out blindly to grip the Blaine by his shirt collar and pull him back up, fusing their mouths together in a heated kiss. His hands slid underneath the fabric and the countertenor ran his fingernails gently down Blaine's chest, tangling slightly into the dark hair there. He pulled his mouth away for a moment to breathlessly tell the other man, "You have far too many pieces of clothing on…"

Blaine's cheeks were flushed with a bright red from being so turned on. He carefully rolled over next to Kurt and put his arms above his head, hoping and praying that he would want to undress him.

The countertenor smirked and lifted himself to his knees on the bed, hands trailing over Blaine's torso. He grasped the edge of his shirt and slid it upwards, leaning in to trail kisses up the other man's stomach and chest, as each inch of flesh was revealed. Blaine sat up a little, to allow Kurt to pull the fabric over his head and toss it on the floor. The lighter-haired man wrapped one arm around the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him towards him, and capturing his lips in a languid kiss.

Blaine's hand instinctively moved to Kurt's rear and pulled him closer, eliminating any room in between them. With his arms wrapped around him, he began to grind himself against the other boy. The brunette's gasp was stifled by Blaine's mouth, as he gripped Kurt's ass. He pulled back from the kiss to moan, "B-Blaine…" as they moved their hips in unison.

The dark-haired man whispered hotly against the countertenor's ear, "Let's take these off…I don't want anything between us…I want to feel you…_I need to feel you…"_

Blaine gently pushed Kurt back onto the bed, unzipped his pants, pulled them halfway down his thighs, and met his gaze as if looking for approval to continue.

"_Yes.._." Kurt breathed, his eyes locked on Blaine's. "_Please…_"

With one smooth motion, Blaine had successfully removed both Kurt's pants and his boxers. Seeing Kurt fully exposed only made him want the countertenor more. He could feel himself growing harder by the minute. He ran his hands over him before meeting his boyfriend's soft mouth. Pulling back slowly, he pleaded with him, _"Please Kurt…get these off of me…please…don't make me wait…"_

The countertenor fumbled with the zipper on Blaine's pants, trembling with desire as they kissed, long and deep. Kurt finally managed to undo his boyfriend's pants and slid both his boxers and pants down and off his legs. Blaine kicked the clothes to the ground as Kurt lay back on the bed, running his hand lightly over the other boy's hardness.

"K-KURT!", Blaine cried out at the soft touch and grabbed Kurt's hand, bringing it up to his shoulder. Grabbing at his waist, he pulled the countertenor down on top of him. Their bodies were perfectly aligned. The raven placed his hands on his boyfriend's perfect ass, forcing their bodies together even more until there wasn't an inch of space left between them. Blaine moaned at the sensation of Kurt's hard organ against his own and gently began to grind their hips together.

They both trembled at the sensation of their bodies being skin on skin. Blaine kissed Kurt desperately, his tongue grazing against Kurt's teeth. Slowly, he pulled away and his hot breath found Kurt's ear again. "_I—I can't take this anymore…Let's make love….I want to make love to you, Kurt…"_

The countertenor cried out wordlessly, reveling in the friction between them. When Blaine's mouth found his ear, he nearly screamed, shaking as the dark-haired man whispered hotly in his ear. "_I want to…I-I need you, Blaine…Please…" _Kurt whimpered, burying his face into the other man's neck and raking his teeth down the side, feeling the other man shiver beneath him.

Blaine positioned himself above Kurt and began to kiss his chest. He inserted two fingers into his mouth and pulled them out just as slowly as he had put them in. "I'm just gonna…." his voice trailed off.

The two fingers that had once been glistening in the soft light now made their way to the entrance of Kurt's luscious ass. Carefully, Blaine inserted a finger, slightly moving it in and out so that the countertenor could become accustomed to the feeling.

After a minute or two, he inserted the other. Kurt's entire body was trembling and it made Blaine stiffen up even more. Just when he thought he couldn't be any harder, Kurt consistently surprised him. Once Blaine had opened him further with a second finger, he added another and another, moving in and out of Kurt's ass until he knew he was ready for him.

Kurt could feel his walls constricting and relaxing around Blaine's talented fingers. His head was angled back, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly with each new finger added. The countertenor's hands were white from how tightly he was gripping the sheets. It was the most pleasurable kind of torture imaginable: Kurt wanted- no, _needed_ Blaine so badly that it hurt, but then the other man crooked his finger just so and-

"Holy _shit_," he gasped, writhing beneath him. "Now! Please…_Make love to me now, Blaine, please_," Kurt begged his boyfriend.

"Should I get…protection?" came Blaine's husky whisper. The bed shifted beneath them, as if the dark-haired man was going to get off.

Kurt reached out blindly and grasped his arm. "_N-no, stop_…You're going to be my _f-first and only_. I want to _feel_ you," he hissed in desperation.

Blaine ran his hand across Kurt's brow and let it rest for a moment on his face. He looked over the beautiful face before meeting his gaze and softly uttered, "I love you, Kurt…" Upon the countertenor's lips, he placed a tender yet passionate kiss as he positioned himself once more over the man he loved, and slicking his hand up with more saliva to coat his erection, in place of actual lubrication.

Slowly and carefully, the raven haired man rubbed his hard cock against Kurt's opening, lightly dipping the tip in and out of him. He wanted to tease him, but he knew realistically that neither one of them would be able to last very long. Kurt began to squirm underneath him, moaning softly and begging him to stop toying with him.

Giving into Kurt, with one fluid thrust Blaine was all the way inside of him. He cried out at the amazing pleasure. "Ohhh fuck! Kurt!" Instantly his legs were around Blaine's waist and this only encouraged him. The raven haired man continued to thrust deeper inside of him until he found a rhythm they both liked.

"_Ohmygod_," Kurt whined when Blaine first slid inside. He closed his eyes, his head forward to rest his chin on his chest, as he adjusted to the new feeling of having Blaine inside him. The raven-haired boy took it slow at first, but quickly picked up the pace, and Kurt thrust up his hips frantically, desperate for more friction, every nerve in his body on fire. The countertenor finally was able to look up in awe at his boyfriend, their chests heaving in unison, meeting his lust-darkened gaze. Kurt could feel his own muscles clench around the other man in an almost vice-like grip with each new thrust.

He reached up to tangle a hand in Blaine's curls, tugging slightly and letting out a strangled moan when the man gave a particularly hard thrust. With his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist, the extra momentum pulled the dark-haired boy in deeper and was angled just so his cock hit that little spot inside of Kurt. "_I love you s-so much, B-blaine…Blaine, yes, right there…_BLAINE!" He was barely able to hold on anymore.

Feeling Kurt tighten around him drove Blaine wild. Their chests were heaving madly as their bodies were entwined. At last, they were finally one. The two men were practically panting as their bodies twitched, overcome with pleasure. He each time his love squeezed his muscles around him, he couldn't help but cry out. The countertenor moaned loudly as Blaine found his sweet spot. "_Blaine, yes, right there…_" Every time he would thrust into him, Kurt would moan even louder than before. He knew that they were both close and one or two more thrusts would send them both over the edge.

Blaine leaned down and hungrily kissed him, all the while driving himself into the man he loved more and more. With a hot breath, he practically begged, "_Come with me Kurt…Baby please…come with me…_"

_"Blaine_," he moaned, his hands scrambling to hold on to something, anything. They found his boyfriend's shoulders, and Kurt dug fingernails into the skin. "_OhpleaseyesyesYES_."

He was unraveling at the seams, his orgasm already beginning to burn in his abdomen. "So _close_," Kurt breathed out, his muscles clenching tighter around the other man. "I'm s-_so…B-Blaine_…" He groaned loudly, unable to form words any longer.

Blaine moaned and bit his lip, breathing more quickly as he tried to fight off the urge to let go. After a few more brief thrusts, his body couldn't hold out any longer. "_K-Kurt! I'm gonna—-_"

His body spasmed as the warmth began to flow out of him into Kurt. As he climaxed, he maintained eye contact with the man he loved. Watching him go over the edge just as he did was one of the most beautiful things Blaine had ever seen. "_I-I love you….I love you so much_", he said panting heavily.

"_IloveyoutooBlaaaaaaaine_," Kurt moaned, letting himself go. He could feel his boyfriend thrust one last time into him, as his muscles contracted around him. Feeling the warmth spread through him, he twitched and rode out his own orgasm, gasping, coasting over the waves of pleasure wracking his body. Blaine collapsed into a breathless, sticky heap on top of his lover and tried to roll off, as to not crush his lover, but Kurt used the last of his strength to wrap his sweaty arms around him, holding him in place on top. They lay there for a moment together, panting and happily sated.

"Y-you're am…amazing," Kurt murmured, burying his head into Blaine's neck and kissing it lightly. But he moaned in protest when his boyfriend finally slid his softening cock out of his entrance.

They had…they had done it. Had sex. _Made love. _This was the most special moment in Kurt's life, apart from the first time Blaine had ever uttered those three, heartbreakingly beautiful words when the countertenor had told him he was returning to McKinley: "Kurt, please…don't go. Don't leave…I love you."

It was all so surreal, but it hadn't been a dream. They had become one and completely given themselves to each other. There was no mistaking it now, nor was there ever. They belonged to each other, in every way, and would for the rest of their lives. Every organ inside of Kurt felt like it was coated in a warm glowing substance, his heart was full to bursting. His first time had been with the man he truly loved with his whole soul. Kurt knew there would never be anyone else. He was Blaine's and Blaine was Kurt's. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Story ain't over yet, folks! ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Afterglow

**THIS IS A SLIGHTLY MATURE CHAPTER, containing mild sexual situations in a shower.**

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual. Also, I love my baby Sebastian, so try not to bash him too much._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 6!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow all of us at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces)._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC._

* * *

><p>After they made love, Blaine and Kurt laid in each others arms and soon fell asleep. Early morning, the raven-haired man woke, barely stirring. The sunlight streaming through the window was hitting him directly in the face, and he squinted at the bed next to him, shifting slightly to avoid the light. To his surprise, the man he loved was still sound asleep. Curling his arm around him, he pulled him closer and gave his head a gentle kiss.<p>

Kurt moaned sleepily, the soft feeling of Blaine's lips on his head waking him gently from his slumber. He turned over on the bed so they were face-to-face, the dark-haired man's arm still wrapped around him. "Hi," he whispered, looking drowsily into Blaine's eyes, his hand pressed softly against his boyfriend's warm chest.

Blaine smiled fondly, sighing happily. "Mmm…hi." Softly, his hand caressed the hair near Kurt's forehead as their lips met. "Did you sleep well, baby?" He loved feeling Kurt in his arms. During times of their youth when he would sneak over and stay the night, he found that he slept more soundly when the two of them were together. This fact also rang true tonight. Their bodies, still slightly intertwined, felt perfect and there wasn't any other place in the world that Blaine wanted to be.

"I always sleep well when I'm in your arms," Kurt murmured, shifting in as close as was physically possible. This was his favorite part about Blaine: as much as he adored their coffee dates, flirty duets, romantic interludes, and passionate kisses, cuddling with Blaine would always remain close to his heart. He pressed his cheek against Blaine's warm chest, listening to his heart beat steadily. "I love you," he sighed softly.

Blaine closed his eyes at Kurt's uttering those three little words and lovingly rubbed his back. "I love you too…always have and always will," he said, kissing his head lightly. "Are you hungry at all? I could go get us something to eat if you want." He gently stroked the countertenor in his arms and added with a smirk, "You know, if we eat something, we'll have a lot more energy, and if it's something really greasy…I know a good way to burn off all those calories." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt laughed and hit Blaine's shoulder lightly with his hand. "You're incorrigible! Is that all you're going to want to do now, while you're here?" He smiled at his lover and then looked down at himself, wrinkling his nose. "Ugh, I need a shower desperately…" the countertenor complained, attempting to roll away from Blaine.

Blaine tugged Kurt back towards him, pulling him back onto the bed. "Mmm…don't go. Not just yet. Stay." As the countertenor snuggled back against him, he started to cover his shoulders with kisses. "If a shower absolutely can't wait...do you think I could- maybe- join you?"

Kurt shivered slightly at the sensation of his boyfriend's lips upon his skin. "Mmm, I was hoping you'd ask that…" he looked over his shoulder and smiled, arching an eyebrow slightly.

Blaine slowly got up and stood beside the bed. "Put your arms around my neck," he ordered with a smile. Kurt did as he was told and wrapped his arms around the neck of the raven-haired man. He carefully picked the countertenor off of the bed, held him completely in his arms, and carried him towards the small bathroom.

"Blaine!" Kurt couldn't contain his giddy laughter. "This looks ridiculous. Put me down!" But the dark-haired man paid no attention to his cries, until they reached inside the bathroom. The countertenor was deposited carefully on his feet in the shower, and reached out to tug Blaine inside after him, before turning on the water. "Good thing we never got dressed today," Kurt told his lover quietly with a smirk.

Kurt had the uncanny ability to set the water to the perfect temperature every single time. Standing behind him, Blaine wrapped his arms around the countertenor's waist and placed his head on his shoulder. The hot water pouring over both of them felt indescribable. It was just what their love sore bodies needed. Soon, Kurt wanted to start bathing himself, but the raven-haired man had other plans.

Taking him by the shoulders, Blaine turned Kurt around to face him. He then leaned over, grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and squirted a fair amount into the palm of his hand. Being ever so gentle and taking his time, he began washing Kurt's hair. Soon suds began to build and Blaine leaned in to give his man a loving kiss. His lover's lips were delicious: soft, supple, and still slightly stained with sweat from where the two had earlier made love. This was real intimacy. This is the kind of thing Blaine had longed for with Kurt, and it was all finally happening for them.

Kurt's eyes closed and he moaned softly into the kiss, loving the feel of his lover's hands massaging the shampoo into his scalp. This was heaven on earth. Maybe, just maybe, this would top his list of favorite things to do with Blaine, along with cuddling.

The countertenor felt his body completely relax, enjoying the warmth of the water hitting his bare body. He reached out grab the shampoo bottle himself, squeezing out a generous portion to rub into Blaine's drenched curls. Kurt pulled him in closely so he could trail soft kisses along his jaw as he caressed his hair with the product.

Blaine groaned softly at the sensation, pushing his head further into his lover's hands, like a cat wanting to be petted. The countertenor smirked at the other man, gently tugging him forward, allowing him to rest his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. The dark-haired man bit back another quiet moan as his boyfriend dug deep into the curls at the back of his head, tilting his head so he could press a kiss to the other man's chest.

Kurt shivered slightly at the feeling of Blaine's lips upon his body. Now that he'd gotten a taste of being fully connected with his love was like...he wanted more. Maybe not now, but soon. He finished massaging the shampoo into Blaine's dark hair and tugged slightly, forcing the other man to lift his head, so the brunette could kiss him, sliding the tip of his tongue along their joined lips. He groped blindly for his body wash, gripping the bottle and squirting it along Blaine's back.

It was the raven-haired man's turn to shiver, as the cool liquid soap trickled down his spine. "Kurt," he moaned quietly, shaking, as the countertenor began to rub it into his skin, suds being formed as he caressed his lovers back. Blaine stole the body wash from him, pouring it along the brunette's shoulders and massaging the fair skin lightly, as more soapy bubbles formed.

Hands roamed everywhere, as they washed each other's bodies in unison, soap and shampoo covering them. Kurt bit back a loud gasp as Blaine accidentally brushed a hand against his half-hardness and took a shaky step back, in order to turn the other man around to rinse him off.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered over his shoulder, under the sound of the shower.

"Don't apologize," Kurt scolded him, equally as quiet. "I'm just...sensitive today, I guess..."

They continued to rid themselves of the sweat and semen of last night, as well as this morning's shampoo and soap, in loving silence. Kurt never even complained that he wasn't getting a chance to condition his hair: a sign of true love, if there ever was one. Once they'd been rinsed thoroughly, Blaine reached up and dragged his boyfriend's head down to his level, kissing him gently, but passionately.

"Mmm, is it time for round two?" Kurt joked after he broke away from the kiss, feeling the dark-haired man's hips move forward to press against him.

Blaine stepped closer to grind them together, looking up with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I don't know...is it? Are you ready for shower sex yet, my baby penguin?" He threw his head back and laughed loudly at the old nickname, bringing up memories of Kurt's less-than-sexy days. It was actually hard to believe he'd had any of those, considering what an attractive man he was...and how much he liked to tease his boyfriend.

Kurt hit him on the stomach and pouted. "You're cruel. I guess you don't want to..." he said threateningly, reaching for the shower knob to turn off the delightfully warm water still cascading over their bodies. Blaine grabbed his wrist, twisting him around and pulling him flush against him.

"Oh, believe me...I want to," he purred in the brunette's ear. Kurt tried to resist the urge to melt into a puddle at Blaine's feet, but was currently finding it difficult to stand up, let alone speak English at the moment. His lover chuckled darkly in his ear. "Cat got your tongue?" Blaine teased, licking the shell of Kurt's ear.

The countertenor moaned loudly in response, and pressed his body back against the other man's even more. Blaine's hands wrapped around him, running down his chest and stomach to grasp him firmly, his mouth latching eagerly onto the pale expanse of Kurt's shoulder. He began to stroke his hand up and down the shaft, as the brunette's arms reached backwards to cup both the back of his head and his ass, pulling him tighter. One particular twist of the wrist on Blaine's part caused Kurt to cry out. "Baby, don't stop, please don't stop!"

At that moment, there was a tap on the door. "Uh, Kurtie?" came an awkward voice through the door.

The brunette's head dropped backwards onto Blaine's shoulder, one of his hands moving to cover his boyfriend's grip on his hardness, stilling the moment for a moment. "Yes, Sebastian?" he managed to choke out in a semi-normal tone.

"I'm sorry, I just... need to grab some stuff in there real fast. I'll be out of your hair in like two seconds. I'm going to stay with my friend again tonight, okay?" Seb called weakly, his forehead pressed against the door as he winced, his face burning with embarrassment for having caught the two at a clearly intimate moment.

Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine, who shrugged with a slight smirk playing at the edges of his mouth. The countertenor checked the shower curtain, making sure it was opaque enough not to reveal anything, and completely tucked around them before answering, "Okay. You can come in-" his voice broke as his lover started moving his hand slowly again, stroking him. Kurt glared at the other man for a moment, trying to peel his hand away and failing miserably, finally giving up and biting his lips against the groans trying to escape, as he heard the door open slowly.

Sebastian moved around the bathroom as quickly as possible, gathering up his toothbrush and other such items, deciding to forgo his shampoo and soap which were currently in the shower with the two men. He wrinkled his nose at the situation, moving quickly towards the door. "Uh, sorry again! You can resume your business now," he said in rush, nearly slamming the door behind him. Did he really just say "you can resume your business"? He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand before slipping further into the room to grab his bag and some extra clothes.

"Is he gone?" Blaine asked roughly, still working his hand on Kurt.

The brunette nodded his head. "I think so..."

"Good." The raven-haired man set his mouth on Kurt's neck, biting gently on the man's soft skin, as his other hand traveled down between them to rub against the countertenor's entrance.

Seb moved towards the main door, opening it just as he heard Kurt cry out, "Yes! Ohmygod, B-Blaine. Please! I need you...Now!" He slipped out and shut the door quietly behind him, leaning his back against the wood and rubbing his face with his free hand. It was official. He definitely needed to try and move on...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seems a bit short. But I had to do some writing. I was DYING from withdrawal pains.<strong>

**This was a half-done RP situation, which I had to finish (basically from right after Blaine and Kurt are shampooing each other's hair is purely my work).**


	7. Chapter 7: Brighter

**I apologize in advance for this chapter being completely non-Klaine.**

**But some people have been wondering if Sebastian finds happiness, so...here's a hint of what becomes?**

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual. Also, I love my baby Sebastian, so try not to bash him too much._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 7!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow all of us at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces)._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC._

* * *

><p>Sam left Coffee Culture and began to walk across campus. Luckily his dorm wasn't too far, so there was good chance he wouldn't run into Blaine. He'd probably kick his ass. The last thing the blonde wanted was to be beat up by the other man. He didn't mean to kiss Kurt, honestly. It was just a stupid drunken move, by a very confused guy. Sam shook his head as he sat on a bench on the courtyard. Juilliard was such an incredible place...he shouldn't have to be scared to enjoy it.<p>

Sebastian had just snuck in and out of his room to grab his backpack, a change of clothes, and a few other things. He'd dealt with the awkward shower run-in as best he could and saw Kurt and Blaine's clothes scattered all over the room. He was glad that his roommate wouldn't have to be upset anymore…though he really couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't still have a bit of crush on Kurt. There was just something about him…Seb shook it off. He was with Blaine, and the two of them were happy together. That was what mattered. He would never ever try to do anything to come between them. He strolled through campus with his bag, breathing in the fresh air.

Sam watched as people walked by. One guy in particular seemed to be in rush to get somewhere. As he walked past, he dropped his notebook. Sam ran over and picked it up for him. He then began to walk after him. "Hey. You dropped this," the blonde said, handing him the notebook.

"Oh! Thanks, man," Seb replied with a grateful smile. Hmm, Blondie here was pretty cute… "I'm Sebastian, Seb for short," he held out a hand. "And you are…?"

"You're welcome," Sam said smiling. This guy was really attractive. "Nice to meet you Seb, I'm Sam," The ex-football player stuck out his hand to shake Seb's. "Do you need some help carrying all your stuff?" he asked him, hoping he would say yes so they could get to talk more. He needed to take his mind off things.

"Ah, yeah sure. I'm just heading over to the studio to see if I can crash with one of my dance friends for the night…again," he laughed softly, handing one of his bags to Sam. "I got 'sexiled' last night by my roommate. He asked me about it beforehand and all, but still. It is what is it." Seb laughed again, falling into step beside Sam.

Sam helped Seb carry one of his bags. "I've got room in my dorm if you want to stay there. I don't mind," he offered with a smile. "I don't have any roommates, but I've got an extra room. So, you're more than welcome to," he explained.

"Really?" Seb looked over at him, blue eyes wide. "You-you wouldn't mind? I mean, I'm a complete stranger…I could be a psycho ax-murderer or something…I mean, I'm not but…I'm going to stop rambling because I'm probably freaking you out more than I should be…" He smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Sam smiled. "Well if you are...please don't kill me. And anyway, I'm going through some drama and I could use the company," he said, walking with Seb towards his dorm. "I've got a lot of room too, so no worries," he told the blue-eyed boy. "I somehow got really lucky in the dorm lottery."

"Drama? I'm an expert in dealing with drama," Seb grinned. It faded as he thought to the other night, with Kurt on the bathroom floor. They arrived at Sam's dorm. "I have an odd question for you…" the dark-haired boy began.

Sam chuckled lightly. He opened to door to his dorm building, as the other man follow him to his dorm. Sam unlocked the door and stepped inside. "This is it," He announced. "What was your question?" He asked, taking some of Seb's stuff that he was holding and putting it on the couch.

Seb walked over to the couch and dug through one of his bags, so he didn't have to look at Sam's face. "Do you…Would you happen to know Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" he asked quietly, looking for nothing in particular.

Sam put his face in his hands. "Yes I do. And I know what you're getting at. The story is probably all over campus by now. I was the one who kissed Kurt when I was drunk," he said leaning against the wall. "I let both Kurt and Blaine know that I don't want to come between them. They're perfect together, and they deserve to be happy," he finished, feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah…I'm kind of Kurt's roommate. So I got to clean up the mess that he was after the party," Seb shrugged awkwardly, glancing over at Sam. "So…drunk Kurt was babbling quite a bit…You're bi?" His face flushed. "Sorry, that was rude. I have a problem with censoring myself: everything just tumbles out of my mouth…"

The blonde chuckled nervously. "Cleaning up after drunk Kurt.. That couldn't have been fun." He looked down at the ground then back at the dark-haired boy. "Yeah, I am. It's okay. I've finally come to terms with telling people...Sometimes that doesn't go well though." Sam immediately thought of Quinn.

"Yeah, it wasn't. He was puking and crying at the same time. Apparently, he didn't even have much of a hangover the next day...how is that fair?" Seb laughed yet again. It was his reaction to nearly everything. "And that's cool, dude. We all have our cross to bear. I don't judge," he smiled widely.

Sam smiled. "Thanks. So the other bedroom is right through there, you can make yourself at home. There's lots of food in the fridge." He said, unsure about Seb's relationship status or preference, but he figured he wouldn't ask. He guess that Seb would tell him when he wanted to. "Do you want something to drink?" He offered, making his way to fridge to see how much soda he had left.

"You really got the deluxe suite here, didn't you? Whoa. All me and Kurt got was a little double room with our own bathroom…" Seb brought his bags into the other room. "Oh, I should probably tell you…I'm gay, by the way," he called casually through the doorway, as he dug through his bag for his toothbrush. "I usually try to get that out of the way earlier in conversation, but you were letting me stay with you, and I didn't want to make things awkward. I mean, some people just can't deal with homosexuals. I didn't want you to think I'd molest you in your sleep or something…Though I did tell you I could be an axe murderer, which isn't much better…" He found his toothbrush and headed back into the main room.

Sam chuckled. "No worries, it's cool. Although.. If you want to molest me, I wouldn't object," he joked, glad that Seb was so open. "But this dorm is pretty nice. I don't think I'll be getting any roommates anyway, so I've got this whole place to myself. Anytime you get kicked out of your dorm, feel free to stay here." He said, going to his room. He undressed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, before making his way back to the living room.

"Ah, pajamas…I knew I forgot something important! Well, doesn't matter. At least I grabbed clean boxers, right?" the brunette joked, heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "But thanks for this, man. I really appreciate it. Don't wanna get in the way of the lovebirds," he sighed without realizing it, a slightly sad look on his face. He glanced up at the mirror and frowned at himself.

"Do you wanna borrow a pair of my sweats and a spare shirt?" Sam asked, going to his room and grabbing them before Seb had a chance to answer. "Here you go." He said, handing them to the dark-haired boy. "I wouldn't want to interrupt them either." Sam said scrunching up his nose. He noticed the sad look on Seb's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, wanting to be a good friend.

"Thanks," Sebastian said softly. "I just…I don't know. When Kurt first moved in, it was like…Christmas came early. I had this cute, gay, unattached roommate. I guess you could say I developed a little crush. But then I heard about Blaine and I knew there was no way in hell it would ever happen…let alone the fact that now I didn't want it to happen, because it would ruin someone else's happiness. I'm just…a sucker for a happy couple. But I can't help and be a little jealous, you know?" He sucked in a sharp breath. "I talk way too much, sorry," and busied himself with brushing his teeth.

Sam leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. "You don't talk too much, trust me," Sam assured him with a chuckle. "I actually...had a crush on Blaine for awhile."

Sebastian spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth before speaking again. "Is that how you discovered you were bi?" He grabbed the sweatpants and shirt Sam had given him and headed into the guest room to change, listening for the blonde's response through the door.

"Yeah it is. But I was still pretty confused about it, so I didn't tell anyone. But now I'm comfortable with myself to be who I am," the blonde said, waiting for Seb to get changed. "I have made some recent mistakes though," he admitted, not sure if he should burden Seb with all his drama. "I guess that how I'll learn, by making mistakes. Even if it's the same one." Sam sighed and rested his head against the wall.

Seb changed quickly and opened the door. "What mistake would that be?" he asked curiously, walking over to flop down on the couch.

"Well," Sam began, making his way over to the couch. "I proposed to my girlfriend, and she said yes. But then I heard recently that she's been cheating on me. I think it's because I told her I'm bi, and she can't handle it or whatever. I feel like an idiot." He explained, putting his head in his hands.

"Yikes. That's really tough. I'm sorry, Sam," he patted him platonically on the shoulder. "How long have you two been engaged for? Awfully young, don't you think?" His face flushed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to be a jerk about it, I just- no filter- ya know?"

"It's alright. It was actually only a week. But it was a bad decision, especially on my part," Sam chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it. I needed to hear it." Sam was glad that Seb was so honest. Sam shook his head. "I really feel like a moron though, but I guess it's whatever now." He said with a sigh.

"Girls…" Seb shook his head and laughed. "Too complex for me to handle. Good thing I like dudes, am I right?" He nudged Sam with his elbow. "Cheer up. You're human. You make mistakes. And then you learn from them…Just take life one day at a time and you'll be fine." He leaned back on the couch, putting his hands behind his head.

Sam chuckled at Seb's first comment. "That's true, I'm considering just switching to guys. Less of a hassle," He thought about what Seb said about mistakes. "It just sucks right now." He shook his head. "Thanks for listening, man." Sam added, leaning back on the couch.

"No problem," Seb said with a soft smile. "I just try to be as honest as possible with people."

"That's a good quality to have." Sam said, looking at the dark-haired boy. He's so good-looking, the blonde thought to himself, trying not to make his attraction obvious, but he was pretty sure it was. "So how's everything in your world?" Sam asked, with a nervous chuckle.

Seb glanced at Sam from the corner of his eye. He was extremely cute…and actually bi, which was a plus. But Sebastian didn't want to push anything, since he was still figuring out things with his fiance/girlfriend/whatever. He could tell Sam was attracted to him too though, and the thought made him break into a huge grin. "Things are…good, except for not being able to sleep in my own bed," he laughed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, turning to look over his shoulder at Sam. "But other than that, it's cool. What's your major, by the way? I wonder if we'll have class together."

Sam smiled. He felt really comfortable around Seb. "Composition, the minor in Vocal Arts. What about you?" He looked at the dark-haired boy. Maybe he did need to switch it up a little bit. Of course he still needed to talk to Quinn, but he already had a feeling about how that conversation would end.

"Dance major. But minoring in Vocal Arts too," he flashed another big smile at Sam. "Guess this means I'll be seeing you around campus more." Sebastian tried not to get too overexcited at that thought.

"That's cool. I guess we'll get to spend more time together." He couldn't help but smile, seeing Seb's big grin. Sam could definitely feel a connection between the two of them. "We'll definitely have to duet sometime." He nudged Seb with a smirk on his face. Sam was glad he found a friend in Seb. He was such a chill guy, and who knows, maybe they could turn out to be more than friends.

"That would be really great!" Seb replied eagerly. He was always looking for an excuse to sing. "I heard that there are a lot of random karaoke nights here, in the bars and coffee shops and such, just because it's such a talented school. We should check around for what's happening these days." Sebastian just couldn't stop smiling around this kid. He was sure he looked like a goofy idiot…but Sam seemed cool with it.

Sam nodded. "That sounds like fun. I love karaoke!" He chuckled. "Anyway, I should got to go deal with this girlfriend drama tonight, but I'll be back later. If you want to stay again some other night, you're more than welcome too." Sam smiled and rushed to his room to change. He put on a pair of jeans and his favorite blue t-shirt. He threw his grey jacket over top and put his sneakers on. "Make yourself at home!" He called to dark-haired boy as he left his dorm.

Seb leaned back against the couch and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he wouldn't be quite as alone as he thought...


	8. Chapter 8: Delicious

**THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER, CONTAINING MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS WITHIN THE SECOND HALF. BE WARNED.**

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual. Also, I love my baby Sebastian, so try not to bash him too much._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 8!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, most of the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC._

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed around his room, trying to get everything in order for his surprise for Blaine. He and Seb had talked while he helped him move his things out, into Sam's dorm instead. How the two boys had become such good friends so fast was an absolute mystery to the countertenor, but if it meant Sebastian was happy, and out of his hair when it came to the rooming situation, then more power to him! Kurt had thought of a perfect plan to surprise his boyfriend. Overall, it had ended up being a great day, bonding with his now ex-roommate. And now that he had all the extra time to himself and space in the room…<p>

The brunette boy smiled and hummed happily to himself as he put the finishing touches on everything. He had extremely high hopes that Blaine would love it.

Blaine could hardly contain himself. According to Kurt, there was a surprise awaiting him in his dorm room. Growing up, Blaine hadn't always been one for surprises. He viewed them as silent attacks or at least that's how the bullies on the playground in elementary school made him feel right before they pulled the waistband of his underpants over the top of his head.

Now that he was with Kurt, things were different. They loved surprising each other. So much, in fact, that they ultimately had two goals: to out-do the other and to see who could make the other cry tears of joy.

Soon he had reached the door to Kurt's room. He had stayed at his room in the Marriott Marquis the night before and in his own opinion, it was a mistake. While the room was perfect, he still missed his man. Raising a gentle fist, he rapped softly on the door and waited for a reply.

Kurt grinned and leapt up from his seat at the sound of the knock on his door. He was extremely grateful that Sebastian had found somewhere else to live, and he had taken full advantage of having his own room. He opened the door slowly, a secretive smile on his face as he peeked out at Blaine. "Hi," he breathed. "Come on in…" The countertenor swung the door open a bit wider to reveal the room's partially temporary/partially permanent redecoration.

Kurt had pushed the two twin sized beds together to make one queen sized one in the corner. But for tonight, he had moved Seb's old desk into the center of the room, covered with a deep crimson tablecloth. Boxes of Chinese food littered the makeshift table, next to the lit candles in their holders. He'd also taken special care with his outfit, matching his shirt's shade to the room's new decor. The countertenor had strung up lines of little white lights around the room, while more candles flickered beside his computer, already softly playing a playlist of their joint favorite songs, and queued up to play a certain special song when they were done with dinner. To top off the entire room's display, Kurt had given into the cliche and scattered red rose petals nearly everywhere- they were going to be a pain in his ass to clean up, but it was worth it for the look on Blaine's face.

Stepping inside the dorm, he couldn't believe what was before his eyes. Kurt had put so much into the room. All of what he had done to the place was beautiful, but most importantly…it was romantic. Blaine could feel himself tearing up as he began to take notice to every tiny detail. "Oh…Kurt…" he muttered softly, wanting to say more, but being rendered speechless by the thought and care put into the surprise.

He slowly walked over to Kurt, laid his head on his shoulder, and held him close. "You didn't have to do all of this- this- it's beautiful…thank you."

He smiled as Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "You're welcome," he replied softly and simply, using his hand to tilt his boyfriend's chin up so he could place the gentlest of kisses on his lips. "Dinner is served," he said coyly, pulling away and turning to pull out Blaine's chair for him, before seating himself. "I distinctly remember you being quite fond of Chinese…Takeout was the best I could do, but this place's food is delicious," he commented, as they both dug in.

The next surprise of the night was Kurt's personal favorite. After they finished eating, he stood and offered a hand to the dark-haired man, pulling him close. The music's volume swelled a bit, as the right song came on, an instrumental track. The countertenor wrapped his arms around Blaine as they swayed to the music, singing softly in his ear:

_When I first saw you_

_I said 'Oh,my'_

_I said 'Oh, my'_

_That's a dream_

_That's my dream_

_I needed a dream_

_When it all seemed_

_To go bad_

_Then I found you_

_And I have had the most beautiful dreams_

_Any man's ever had_

_When I first saw you_

_I said 'Oh,my'_

'_Oh, my'_

_That's my dream_

_That's my dream_

_I needed a dream_

_To make me strong_

_You were the only reason I had_

_To go on_

_You were my dream_

_All the things I ever knew_

_You were my dream_

_Who could believe_

_it could ever come true?_

_And who would believe?_

_The world would believe_

_And my dreams too_

_When I first saw you_

_I said 'Oh,my'_

'_Oh, my'_

_That's my dream…_

Once the song was over, Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's and let out a soft sigh. "I love you so much…" Slowly his lips met the countertenor's in a tender kiss. Kurt never failed to make him melt. Time after time, he always seemed to know exactly what to do and say to take Blaine's breath away.

Carefully pulling away, the raven-haired man let his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder and pulled him closer to him. "Hold me? Just for a minute or two? I just need your arms around me…."

"Of course…" Kurt murmured, tightening his hold on the other man. "I love you too. And I have one last minor surprise left for you…"

Blaine raised his head up so that he could meet his lover's gaze. "What's that?"

"Dessert," he replied simply. A spark was lit in the raven-haired man's gaze, and Kurt laughed. "Don't get too overexcited. I had to go all out with the cliches tonight, Blaine…Would you care for some chocolate-covered strawberries?"

He smiled fondly. "How delightful. Sounds great. Just promise me that I can snuggle up to you while we eat them?"

"Oh, you know I'm always open to snuggling…" Kurt smirked. "Go sit," he gestured to the bed, before heading over to his mini fridge to take out the bowl of chocolate-coated fruit and bringing it over with him.

Blaine made his way over to the bed, sat down, and laid back against the pillows Kurt had so neatly arranged. "I don't deserve you…" he said softly, offering a hand to the countertenor to help him onto the bed.

"Oh shut up," Kurt replied, his tone much sweeter than his words, as he climbed onto the bed, and immediately pushed a strawberry into Blaine's mouth, to keep him from speaking nonsense like that. "You're wonderful. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Did you not listen to my song earlier?" He grabbed another covered strawberry from the bowl and bit into it, licking the extra chocolate off of his lips carefully.

He began to say something, but his speech was muffled by the sound of the entire strawberry being in his mouth. He had bitten into it and was in the process of chewing, trying to hurry it up so he could tell Kurt what he was feeling. While his lips were stained red from the juices, the corners of his mouth were covered in chocolate.

"I did hear your song, every single word and I loved it…I just can't believe that you love me." Blaine leaned over and gently stroked Kurt's cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you…I love you so much…"

"I love you too," he whispered in response, pressing his face into Blaine's touch. "So much…" Kurt leaned down to kiss him, the taste of strawberries and chocolate mixed up in their lips. The countertenor ran his tongue over the raven-haired man's mouth, gathering the stray smudges of chocolate, letting out the tiniest of moans.

"Why, Mister Hummel. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were making those sounds on purpose, trying to distract me from devouring the rest of these strawberries," the dark-haired man said with a sly grin, pulling away.

Kurt arched his eyebrows. "Oh no. I wouldn't want them to go to waste...although if you had other ideas on how to use them...I'd be open to your suggestions," he said quietly, tracing a line of chocolate with a fruit down the side of Blaine's throat, before licking it up with his tongue. His boyfriend tugged him back up to meet his lips, in another devastatingly delicious chocolate-coated kiss.

* * *

><p>A few days later brought about another sweet surprise for the men.<p>

"I wasn't kidding you know. About the whipped cream," Kurt said slyly, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, continuing a conversation they'd held earlier on Tumblr, when the dark-haired man posted a picture of some banana cream pie. He bit his lip and pulled back to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "I mean, only if you wanted to, of course…"

Blaine purred softly at Kurt's suggestion, but in reality, the idea took him by surprise. "Mmm…we've made love a few times and you're already having dirty thoughts about me? You bad, bad boy…what have I done to you?" he said with a smirk.

"Who said I meant something dirty?" Kurt asked quietly. He grabbed the can of whipped cream off of his desk and brought it up to his mouth, spraying a tiny bit inside, before leaning in to kiss Blaine. He slipped his tongue and some of the whipped cream into his boyfriend's mouth and enjoyed it for a moment before pulling away. "See? That's just sweet. Now, if I did this…" he used the can again, but sprayed a bit of the cream on the spot where Blaine's neck met his collarbone, "…Then_ this_ might be considered a little bit…_bad_," Kurt whispered the last word, before licking the whipped cream from the area and pressing his lips down to suck softly at the sensitive skin there.

His voice caught in his throat as he struggled to moan. Kurt had never done anything like this before. Usually, he was quite submissive, but his actions this evening were welcomed with open arms. Blaine was so caught off guard by the pleasure that his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Do you know how incredibly hot this is?", he growled as the countertenor continued to suck gently on his collarbone. "You have no idea what this is making me want to do to you…"

"Tell me…" Kurt murmured into his skin, moving to trail kisses up to Blaine's jaw. He sprayed line of whipped cream down the side of his boyfriend's throat and slid his tongue down to capture it in his mouth, mingling it with the taste of Blaine's sweat. Kurt hummed softly against the raven-haired man's neck, continuing to suck on a spot right beneath his ear, as he trailed his hands down over his lover's chest.

Blaine's breathing became uneven. Kurt had barely touched him and yet he could already feel himself growing hard. "Everything", said the raven-haired man, tenderly panting at the erotic situation his lover had created. "I want to do everything to you. I want to- strip you naked and take this…this whipped cream…I- I want to use it to cover every inch of your body and I-" His voice had become deep and husky. "I- want to use only my mouth to get it off of you." The surges of pure sexual energy rushing through his body were fantastic. Blaine stood up and turned to grab Kurt's tight ass and forced him against himself, wanting him to feel just how hard he alone had made him.

Kurt moaned as the other man pressed against him, his own hardness now rubbing against Blaine's through their clothing. "The-then what's stopping you?" he managed to say, his voice much lower and rougher than ever before. He had no idea what exactly had possessed him tonight, but his lover certainly seemed to like it. The countertenor felt…powerful, because of how quickly and easily he'd been able to get under Blaine's skin. Kurt smiled wickedly, leaning in to run his tongue along the curve of the dark-haired man's ear and whisper hotly in his ear, "What are you waiting for? _Take me_."

At that moment, the sexual animal inside of Blaine was unleashed. He grabbed Kurt, pulling him as close to him as possible, and voraciously attacked his mouth. Pushing him to the floor, he quickly straddled the countertenor, ran his hands up his chest, and let them rest on the collar of his shirt. Something had come over him. He wasn't quite the same man that he had been before. Kurt's words had unlocked and released a whole other part of him and Blaine wasn't prepared to put that side of him away any time soon.

The same hands that were resting on Kurt's shirt collar suddenly had a death grip on the fabric and, with one hard tug, Blaine had managed to rip his shirt off. Leaning far over, still straddling his lover so that he couldn't get away, the raven-haired man reached the whipped cream and began painting a love map on his boyfriend's chest. Once he was satisfied, he changed positions and began to hungrily kiss, lick, at nip at various parts of Kurt's chest.

"Oh _fuck_," Kurt groaned, his back arching up to meet Blaine's wet, warm mouth. He fisted his hands into the other man's dark curls, hearing a slight moan of satisfaction, while Blaine continued to attack his body with his mouth. The countertenor felt his lover's teeth graze his nipple and he cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back.

This wasn't fair. He was the one who was supposed to be empowered here. Instead of turning Blaine into a whimpering puddle of a man, he instead had released some sort of sexual predator. Kurt was certainly enjoying having his body be ravished by his lover, but something in him still wanted to take control. He twisted underneath the raven-haired man, letting out a false whimper of pain. Blaine immediately paused in assault on Kurt's chest, though the heat didn't leave his eyes.

Kurt pushed himself up and used his body to knock the other man over, so that he was the one flat on his back. The countertenor didn't have the same strength to rip the shirt from Blaine's body, but the element of surprise was still on his side, as he quickly slid the fabric up and over his lover's head, tangling the other man's hands inside the shirt. Kurt pressed the knotted fabric to the floor with one hand, as he straddled Blaine and reached out for the can of whipped cream.

The raven-haired man struggled to free his hands, but Kurt had done too well of a job in tying them up and holding them down. He was helpless as the countertenor squirted his neck and chest with the cream and began to work at the spots with his teeth and tongue. Kurt bit Blaine's earlobe and sucked it into his mouth to numb the pain, before crooning, "You'll have to fight _harder_ than that to beat me…"

Blaine panted hard feeling Kurt's teeth grazing various areas of his body. He wanted to turn the tables, but it was almost impossible from the position he was in. In actuality, he could most likely flip the countertenor over with no problem, but he loved seeing this side of Kurt and wanted to take full advantage of it while it lasted. However, in his competitive nature, Blaine was still determined to get back on top. He may have been stuck underneath his lover's soft body, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting even.

Kurt still sat atop him, straddling his waist. He could feel the countertenor against him and there was no mistaking how hard he was. Slowly, Blaine began to grind himself against Kurt. He may have thought he was going to have the raven-haired man under his full control, but the more Blaine rubbed himself against his lover, the more it became evident that he was still anyone's love game.

The countertenor bit back a moan as Blaine ground against him, still sucking on the sweet spot of his lover's neck. He had a feeling this was going to be quite a close call…and though he was more than likely to lose this little battle, he was finding more and more that he didn't mind.

Kurt unthinkingly let go of the shirt that had Blaine's wrists tangled in it, in order to fist his hand into the dark-haired man's curls, while the other trailed down his boyfriend's body to palm his growing erection through his pants. He moved up from Blaine's neck to his lips, kissing him long and hard.

The raven-haired crooner moaned softly as he felt his lover's hand on his most sensitive of areas, all the while begin slightly confused. The hand now gently caressing him once held his hands in place. Was Kurt giving up? Blaine gently pulled away from the kiss. "Kurt…wait…" he said as he carefully wiggled out from underneath him. He walked over to the armoire and rummaged through the drawers for a moment before coming back over to the bed to sit down. In his hands were two of Kurt's skinny neckties. Keeping a steady gaze with his lover, Blaine laid down on the bed, tossed the ties to Kurt and said, "Do your worst."

He smiled at the man he loved and put his arms above his head, wrists together. He had given himself to Kurt before in many ways, but never had he completely handed full control of his body over to him. He knew the passion was burning hot deep inside of Kurt and he prayed that he would accept his offer.

"Wha-what?" Kurt asked huskily, raising himself from the floor while clutching the two ties. "You want…" Blaine nodded to him. The countertenor slowly made his way over to the bed, stopping to collect the can of whipped cream that had started this whole situation, before climbing on top of his boyfriend. Kurt bit his lip and used the ties to wrap around Blaine's wrists, tying them tightly to the bedposts.

He looked down at his lover, meeting his eyes and planting a delicate kiss on his lips before trailing his mouth down lower on his body. Grabbing the can, he sprayed a bit of whipped cream on the spot near Blaine's collarbone that had driven him so wild earlier, hoping to reignite the same passionate spark that made the raven-haired man throw him to the floor in the first place. He licked and sucked and grazed his teeth on the surface of Blaine's skin, while his hands traveled lower to press against his love's hardness, one hand working on the button and zipper of the other man's pants...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...? Maybe, maybe not. Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Unharmed

**Warning: another non-Klaine chapter.**

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual. Also, I love my baby Sebastian, so try not to bash him too much._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 9!_

__If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, most of the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated.__

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC._

* * *

><p><strong>A few nights previous:<strong>

Sebastian left the dance studio and hurried over to Sam's dorm, after getting a series of alarming text messages from his friend. He knocked on the door, testing the handle to find it was unlocked. "Sam? You okay, dude? What happened?"

Sam looked up from the couch. "Thanks for coming Seb, I really appreciate it. I know you had class..." He sighed, and invited the dark-haired boy to sit next to him. When he did, Sam exhaled and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I broke up with Quinn," He began. "She was with another guy last night," he explained, feeling foolish for thinking that she could possible change.

"Whoa," Sebastian's eyes went wide. "That's heavy. Like…with with? As in…sexually?" He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"No, but it was enough to make her take off the engagement ring." He replied, feeling tears start to fall. "I should've knew this was going to happen." He shook his head again and sniffled. "I'm done with girls," he stated looking at the dark-haired boy. He quickly wiped the tears on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Sammy. I mean, I barely know you, but you seem like a decent guy. You definitely don't deserve to be put through the ringer by this girl," Seb put a hand on his shoulder, gently. "It's a cliche, but there's plenty of fish in the sea, man…"

Sam chuckled lightly, loving the new nickname. "Thanks Sebby." He said with a smile. "You're a really cool guy." He added, leaning his head back on the couch. He sighed heavily. "I need something to get my mind of all this drama. Any suggestions?" he asked, looking at the dark-haired boy.

"Singing! You said you wanted to duet with me sometime. Let's find a rockin' song for both our ranges!" Seb leapt up from the couch. "I assume you've got plenty of tunes to choose from…" he gestured to Sam's computer.

Sam smiled. "Of course! I've got nothing but the best. Feel free to choose what you'd like to sing." He said, getting up from the couch. He went to kitchen and grabbed two sodas from the fridge. He went back to the living room and handed one to Seb. "Soda for you." He placed it on the computer desk, and waited patiently while the dark-haired boy chose a song for the two of them.

"Hmm…" Sebastian mused, scrolling through the playlist. "Got it!" He turned up the volume and spun around with a grin, beginning to sing along:

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_Lend me your ears, and I'll sing you a song,_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key…_

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends…_

_Do you need anybody? I need somebody to love._

_Could it be anybody? I want somebody to love…_

Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows at Sam during the last few lines he sang, and waited for the blonde to pick up the lyrics to the next part in the song as well. Sam chuckled softly at Seb. He loved this song, and the other man had an incredible voice. He waited for his part, then began to sing.

_What do I do when my love is away._

_(Does it worry you to be alone)_

_How do I feel by the end of the day_

_(Are you sad because you're on your own)_

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends_

_Do you need anybody?_

_I need somebody to love._

_Could it be anybody?_

_I want somebody to love._

The blonde knew he would soon forget about his heartbreak, especially with Seb around. Sebastian and Sam started alternating lines in the next verse, singing at each other, beginning with Seb:

_**Would you believe in a love at first sight?**_

_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time._

_**What do you see when you turn out the light?**_

_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine._

_**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,**_

_Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_**Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends**_

_Do you need anybody?_

_**I just need someone to love.**_

_Could it be anybody?_

_**I want somebody to love**_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_with a little help from my friends..._

They finished the chorus in unison and dropped down onto the couch, laughing. "Dude! You've got quite a pair of pipes!" Seb complimented Sam with a huge grin, reaching over to ruffle the blonde's hair affectionately.

Sam had a big grin on his face. "Thanks. You do too!" He said, leaning the back on the couch. "That was great. So what to do now?" He said casually, taking a sip of his soda. He really just wanted to lean in and kiss Seb, but Sam was pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate that.

Blondie was adorable. There was no denying that. But…now was definitely not the right time to make a move, for either of them. Sebastian stood to grab his own soda from the desk, before plopping down next to Sam again. "Time to chill. I'm going to have to head back to my room soon though. I should probably text and give Kurty a heads up so I don't walk in on anything. That'd be awkward…"

Sam frowned slightly, not wanted Seb to go. "Why don't you just be my roommate? Then you don't have to worry about walking in on anything," he suggested, wanting to spend more time with Seb. He looked down at the hardwood floor, unsure of what the dark-haired boy would say in response his suggestion.

Seb blinked. "Oh?" He tried to wrap his mind around it. "Well…that would actually be…pretty cool. I mean, I figure Kurt's going to want to live with Blaine when his transfer goes through, so I'd be out of roomie anyways…You really wouldn't mind having me around all the time?" He laughed self-deprecatingly. "I mean, I can get pretty annoying after awhile, what with my inability to shut up."

Sam smiled. "I would really like to have a roommate, and I wouldn't mind at all. I think you're a cool guy," he said, feeling like a dork, knowing that he was blushing like a school girl. "I have more than enough room, so if you want to, you can," he added, trying not to seem so eager. He put his hands in his pockets to stop himself from hugging Seb, or something that would probably creep him out.

"This is going to be awesome!" Sebastian couldn't help but exclaim, leaping forward to sweep Sam into a tight hug. He released him almost immediately. "Oh shit, sorry. That was probably really creepy of me. I'm just…affectionate. I like hugging…Wow, I sound like such a goober now…Just ignore me. Pretend that didn't happen." His face was bright red with embarrassment.

Sam blushed as Seb broke the hug. "No not at all! I'm affectionate too." He said, giving Seb a hug. This was pretty much all new to Sam, although it did help that Seb gave really nice hugs. Sam eventually broke the hug and smiled. "I can help you move your stuff in, if you want." He suggested.

"Oh good. I don't want to freak you out be being too forward in our friendship or something," he laughed. "But that would be great! Kurt gave me the 'okay' to stop by and pick up some stuff, so we could head over tomorrow?" Sebastian shot a happy grin at his new roommate...

* * *

><p>Sebastian spent the night in Sam's dorm…well, technically his dorm now as well, since the blonde had invited him to stay permanently. They'd be moving some of his stuff out of Kurt's room the next day after classes. As much as he liked Kurt, as a friend and maybe more, he figured it would be good to give the other boy his space, to enjoy time with his boyfriend. And hey, it was putting him a lot closer to Sam too…which he definitely appreciated, more than he probably should.<p>

It was the middle of the night when Seb woke up, sweating and shaking in fright. The nightmares were back. He groaned quietly and hugged his arms tightly around himself. No. It wasn't real anymore. He was fine. He was safe. Sebastian shook his head, trying to rid himself of the awful dream, and slipped out of bed to go splash cool water on his face in the bathroom. He then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself before settling on the couch, still shivering from the nightmare's images, and tried to fall asleep again.

Sam heard Seb's groan. He quickly got out of bed and went to the living room. He sat next to him on the couch. "Seb, are you okay?" he asked softly, hoping his new roommate was alright.

Sebastian's head shot up, eyes wide. He hadn't even heard Sam enter the room. "Oh! Holy shit! Sammy! Y-you scared me…" He put his hand over his heart and tried to calm it's erratic beating by taking deep breaths. "I'm um…I'm fine. It's nothing. I just couldn't sleep…" Seb lied, hoping Sam couldn't tell.

"Sorry Sebby, I didn't mean to scare you," He said, putting his hand on Seb's. "Are you sure you're okay? You can talk to me if you want." Sam offered, thinking that it was a pretty bad dream. He wanted the dark-haired boy to know that he was always here for him, no matter what.

"I just…" Sebastian trailed off and sighed. His normally bright and cheerful expression was no where to be found. "…I have nightmares sometimes. About my past. Things that have happened. I haven't had them in awhile though, so when they came back tonight…I'm just a little freaked out is all." He twisted his hand in order to squeeze Sam's.

The blonde held Seb's hand, trying his best to comfort him. "I'm sorry," He spoke softly, trying to think of ways to make his friend feel better. "Do you want to come sleep in my room?" he offered, hoping that having someone next to Seb would help him sleep better. "If not, it's cool.." he added.

Sebastian's face flushed. "…I-if it's okay with you, I actually really think that might help," he said softly, glancing at Sam.

Sam smiled, and continued to hold Seb's hand. "Anything to help," he said as the two of the went into his room. "I hate having nightmares." Sam admitted, as he got into his bed. He fixed the comforter for Seb, and watched as his roommate made himself comfortable. Sam laid on his back with his arm open. "If you want to snuggle, I'm cool with that too." A smile played on his lips.

Sebastian felt his face grow red again. If he didn't know better, he would think this was Sam's way of sweetly flirting with him. "I never pass up an opportunity to snuggle!" He laughed. "Snuggling is one of my favorite activities, besides dancing," he added. "Oh man, you must think I'm such a dork…" Seb said quietly, settling into Sam's arms, putting his head on the blonde's chest.

Sam pulled the comforter over him and Seb. "I think you're adorable." He said, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired boy. "Snuggling is one of my favorite activities too." He chuckled, resting his head on Seb's. Sam could feel his heart start to pound. This was the first time he had ever been with a guy this way, the two of them in their pjs, snuggling in bed. Sam loved every minute of it.

Seb heard Sam's heart start to beat faster and grinned. Maybe he wasn't imagining things between them after all. He took a deep breath, enjoying the natural scent of the blonde's body. It had been a really long time since he'd been close to anyone like this, especially after…No. No bad thoughts tonight. The nightmare was enough. Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed, cuddling further against Sam.

Sam kissed the top of Seb's head. "If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm willing to listen," he said softly, thinking about how nice it was to be close like this with him. "Whatever you're going through, I'm here for you. I promise," he assured him.

Seb's eyes flew back open when Sam kissed the top of his head, but he didn't move away. "Samy…" he said quietly. "I know you've been through a lot these past couple days…but I…" he trailed off, unsure if he should say something.

Sam moved himself so he could look at Seb. "What's up?" he asked, a smile on his face. He loved how Seb made him feel. His heart began to race even more as he looked into his blue eyes, feeling as though the two of them were in their own little world. He pulled Seb a little closer, still holding him.

"I…you should probably know…I'm kind of developing a crush on you," Sebastian said, smiling weakly, his face pink with embarrassment. "I mean, I've only known you a few days…and I don't want to rush into anything at all, especially since you _just_ got out of an engagement, but…I thought you should know," he said simply and softly. "I'm sorry if this makes things weird…"

Sam could feel himself start to blush. "It doesn't make things weird at all, I've kind of got a crush on you too." He hugged Seb tighter. "You're such an easy-going guy, and I really like that," he added, wondering if this could be the beginning of something really beautiful.

"Really?" Sebastian asked, pulling away slightly in order to smile at Sam. He'd already guessed that maybe the blonde was attracted to him, but it felt awfully nice to hear it.

Sam blushed even more. "Well...Yeah. I really like you." He said nervously, unsure if the dark-haired boy's expression. Sam looked at him and it felt as though his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He leaned in and kissed Seb softly on the lips.

Sebastian was a bit surprised when Sam kissed him. So surprised that he didn't react to it at all. When the blonde pulled back after a moment, looking embarrassed and muttering something about how he shouldn't have done that, Seb laughed lightly and took hold of Sam's lips gently with his own, in another short sweet kiss.

After the second kiss Sam smiled, then chuckled nervously, unsure of what to say. He looked at Seb, unable to pull his gaze away from his beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to kiss him again, but he was afraid that it would be too much too soon. The last thing the blonde wanted to do was push him away, especially since he liked him so much.

Sebastian gazed back at him, also at a loss for words. He was torn between kissing the living daylights out of the blonde or finally settling down to sleep, since his eyelids were starting to droop. He settled for planting on last soft kiss on Sam's lips, before turning on his side and pulling the other boy's arm around his waist. There was something about the blonde that made him feel…absolutely secure. Safe. Something he hadn't really felt in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute Klaine coming up in the near future ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Dreamers

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual. Also, I love my baby Sebastian, so try not to bash him too much._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 9!_

__If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, most of the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated.__

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC._

* * *

><p>Kurt looked down at the phone in his hand as it buzzed with a new text message from Blaine: "<em>Look outside your dorm, darling. :0)<em>"

He climbed off his bed immediately and checked the peephole of his door. No one there. The countertenor frowned slightly, before heading over to the window, just in case…He checked, and a smile immediately breaking out on his face.

Standing beneath Kurt's window in the courtyard stood Blaine with a single rose in hand. He smiled as soon as he saw the countertenor poke his face out from behind the curtain. Blaine gave a gentle wave and grabbed his phone to text his love: "_You've no idea how much I've missed you…Can I come up? :0)_"

Kurt opened the window. "Get your adorable ass up here already!" he called out, laughing lightly. He watched as Blaine headed towards the door, and quickly slammed the window shut and ran to check his hair in the mirror. Oh thank goodness, he looked good today! The brunette man rushed to the door, flinging it open and leaning casually against the doorframe as he waited for Blaine's arrival.

In five minutes flat, Blaine had made it to the dorm room he and Kurt shared. "Hey you", he said as he leaned against the doorframe. While it had only been a couple of days since they had last saw each other, to Blaine it seemed like an eternity. Lovingly taking Kurt's hand in his own, he pulled him into a warm embrace. "I hate being away from you…" He planted a few soft kisses against the younger man's forehead, caressed his cheek with his hand, and let his lips find the ones he had been missing.

Kurt sighed contentedly into the kiss, melting into Blaine's touch easily. The past few days had seemed like the longest ones in the brunette's entire life. He finally pulled away slightly from the other man's lips to peck the tip of his nose. "I missed you so much…" he murmured, holding his boyfriend as close as possible.

Blaine held him tightly and slowly began to rub his back. "The fall can't come soon enough…" He lifted his head so that their eyes met and brought their lips together in a tender kiss once again. After a moment or two, he pulled away just enough so that their lips were still touching. "Do you think you'll grow tired of me? Seeing me every day? Living with me? Being around me all the time?"

"Blaine, don't you understand? I can't live a day without you near me anymore…I cannot wait to wake up in your arms every morning, and fall asleep in them every night. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Kurt said honestly, his lips brushing against Blaine's with every word. "I wouldn't trade our time together for anything in this whole world."

Blaine sighed happily. Every emotion possible overwhelmed him. Even though he knew that Kurt's love for him ran just as deep, sometimes it all felt so surreal. He knew he didn't want anyone else. From the moment Kurt traipsed into his life, he hadn't had eyes for any other man. Softly, he replied, "Sometimes it's just nice to hear it…". He wrapped his arms around Kurt and let his head come to rest on the younger man's shoulder.

"Love you…" Kurt whispered, turning to nuzzle his nose into Blaine's curly dark hair. He gently pushed the other man further into his room and shut the door, returning as quickly as possible to his boyfriend's arms. He buried his face into Blaine's neck, just breathing him in.

Blaine sighed and kissed the side of Kurt's head. "I love _you_…" His hands began to roam Kurt's back as he continued to utter the same words and sweet somethings into Kurt's ear. "I love you…_I love you, I do_…I love you so much, Kurt…"

Somehow his lips managed to find Kurt's neck and soft, tender kisses made their way onto his Adam's apple. Slowly, he began to nuzzle his face against the smooth skin, breathing in deep to take in his lover's scent. He loved how Kurt smelled. There wasn't a thing about this man that Blaine didn't love. Every minute of every hour spent with Kurt, every waking moment was just another little something that confirmed to Blaine that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Kurt sighed softly and melted into Blaine's arms again, the man's voice soothing his heart with each utterance of the phrase _I love you_. He pulled away slightly, and tugged the dark-haired man over to the bed. "Cuddles," he demanded in a quiet voice, hopping up on the bed and sliding off his boots, patting the space beside him.

Blaine kicked off his Italian loafers and crawled up next to Kurt, wrapping his arm partially around his waist. His eyes slowly began to take note of every inch of Kurt's face, almost as if he were making a memory, wanting to remember him exactly as he was in that moment. "I know I've said it a million times over tonight…" he started softly. "but I am so unbelievably…_head over heels_…in love with you, Kurt…Nothing's ever going to change that."

His hand met Kurt's cheek and Blaine leaned in, his lips soft against Kurt's, and let his love flow out of him. Over the entirety of their relationship, the two of them must have shared close to a billion kisses: some filled with passion, some with need, and others filled with a desire to show the other just how much he was loved.

Blaine's breath hitched slightly and he briefly closed his eyes. He swallowed hard, fighting back his emotions, and finally opened them to reveal two misty little pools. Not wanting to get upset or have Kurt take too much notice, he shut his eyes once more only to open them this time with a slight smile on his face.

"I love you so much, Blaine…I will love you until the end of time and _beyond_," Kurt whispered, caressing his boyfriend's cheek lovingly, skimming over his cheekbone and down to his jaw, drinking in every sight, every smell, every sound of the raven-haired man's being.

Blaine may have thought he could hide his teariness, but Kurt knew every detail of his lover's face, every slight variation to his facial expressions, and saw his glassy eyes before they were hidden behind dark lashes. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked softly, his blue eyes searching the hazel ones, as they reopened.

For the longest time, Blaine silently gazed into Kurt's sparkling blue eyes. After a minute or two, he sat up and wiped his eyes, sniffling occasionally. "I- I'm fine. My contact just shifted. I…I'll be back in a second."

Slowly, he rose off the bed and started for the bathroom wondering if Kurt could see right through him. Shutting the door behind him, he leaned against it and pulled the ring box from his jacket pocket. Blaine then reached over to the sink and turned on the faucet to prevent Kurt from potentially hearing anything. He opened the ring box carefully, as to not make any noise.

Holding the ring in between his fingers, he let his body slide down the length of the door until he made a seat for himself on the floor. He let his weight rest against the door itself and began to admire the ring. Something inside him hurt. Staring at the ring, he found himself moved to quiet little sobs. While he wanted to bust through the door, get down on one knee, and ask the man he loved to marry him, Blaine knew the time wasn't right.

Kurt didn't deserve just any "Will you marry me?" He deserved something worthy of an old hollywood film. He had loved him this long and after a painful three minutes, Blaine convinced himself that Kurt would still want to be with him when he did finally propose. He put the ring back in the box and the box into his pocket, all the while trying to conceal his tearful fit. Blaine rose out of the floor, dusted himself off, splashed his face with cold water, and quietly blew his nose on some tissue. After taking a one final look at himself, he put on a smile and ventured back into the bedroom to lay in the arms of the man he loved.

When Blaine finally exited the bathroom, Kurt sat up slightly on the bed. He'd just been reminiscing about the times they'd had together…and dreaming about their future. Everything was just so…bright for them. He couldn't help but smile. "Hey, come here," he called out, stretching out his hands and wiggling his fingers eagerly, as the dark-haired man made his way towards the bed, climbing on and cuddling back into Kurt's arms.

The countertenor shifted under him in order to kiss the other man sweetly on the lips, before putting his head back on the pillow, his eyes fluttering shut. He was so tired from the week's work, and though he wanted to fight it to spend more time with Blaine…he was so comfortable and warm and…safe in his love's grasp. He pulled the other man close against him, his soft lips brushing against Blaine's neck.

"Goodnight, B…" he murmured, starting to drift off. "I love you…so much…I can't wait…to marry you someday…" Kurt whispered sleepily, his subconscious getting the better of him with those few words, before falling fast asleep, utterly exhausted.

Blaine watched Kurt fall swiftly upon the wings of rest and slightly worried his lip between his teeth to prevent it from quivering. Watching his beautiful man sleep, his heart began to break as he wondered if he had made the right decision. He swallowed hard and let the tears slowly roll down his cheeks. "I want to marry you too, Kurt…", he said softly. "More than you know…"

* * *

><p>Sam ruffled Seb's dark hair lightly. "Wanna catch a movie tonight or something?"<p>

"That'd be great!" His blue eyes lit up. "Oh! I just remembered…there's this nice theater near here that plays movies that have been out for awhile…Tonight they're playing Avatar. I'm a huge dork and really love that movie…Would you want to see that?" He glanced at the blonde pleadingly, hoping he'd agree.

Sam grinned broadly. "Avatar is my favorite movie! I'd love to see that with you!"

"Really?" Sebastian exclaimed. "Oe ma ha lrr!" His face fell a little. "Whoops…Okay, I'm being a huge dork. That meant "I am so happy" in Na'vi…you know, the language of the Avatars? I'm sorry. You're going to think I'm the biggest loser in the universe now…"

"You can speak Na'vi too! Oe yawne fì'u...I love this!" Sam replied giddily. Seb thought his smile was about to split his cheerful face in half.

Sam was so happy that he had someone in his life who loved Avatar as much as he did. He had a big grin on his face, while he waited. This was going to be his first official date with Sebastian, and he was really looking forward to it. Last night meant a lot to him, and he wanted to make sure he let Seb know that. Seb was excited to go out on an actual date with the blonde and see what could happen between them, despite all of Sam's fiancee drama.

"Let's go see Avatar!" The blonde offered his hand to Seb, excited to go out on a date with him. "I can't believe you love this movie as much as I do." Sam felt himself begin to ramble. His heart was racing, again, like it always did when he was around his roommate.

"I can't believe_ you_ love this movie as much as I do!" Sebastian laughed, squeezing Sam's hand lightly as they headed down the street together. They reached the small movie theater rather quickly, and Seb pulled out his wallet to pay for their two tickets.

Sam put his hand on Seb's, and pulled out his wallet. "I'm paying." He smiled, and handed the ticket attendant the money. "There's no way I'm gonna let you pay." He explained, after they got their tickets and headed into the loby. "Do you want some popcorn?" he asked his date, pulling him closer to him.

"You're not letting me pay for anything?" Seb complained. Sam shook his head. "Fine," the brunette sighed. "But the next date is on me." He grinned. "I would love some popcorn. Can we split a slushie too?"

Sam grinned when he knew that he had won. "Sounds good. What kind of slushie do you want?" he asked, taking the brunette's hand. "We can get some candy too," he suggested, looking at the selection of candy through the glass counter.

"The blue kind. Whatever flavor that is. Berry? I don't know. But it matches the movie we're seeing," Seb laughed again. "And…Junior Mints. My weakness is the combination of mint and chocolate!" Once they had gotten their snacks, the pair headed into the movie theater. "You don't mind sitting in the back, do you?" Seb asked Sam. "It's a pretty small theatre, and I feel like we'd be more comfortable there, not craning our necks to look at the screen. I promise not to put the moves on you," he winked at the blonde.

"I always sit at the back of the theater, so it's fine by me." Sam looked at the brunette after they sat down. "You're not? I was hoping you would." He joked, winking back at his date. Sam took his date's hand and laced their fingers together. He took a sip of the slushie before taking some popcorn.

"Hmm, maybe I will, maybe I won't," Seb teased, bringing Sam's hand up to his lips and kissing it gently, before reaching to snag some popcorn from the bag. "Shh, it's starting!" he said excitedly.

Sam chuckled softly, watching Seb's expressions during the movie. He was glad to share something he was so interested in, with someone else. Sam wrapped his arm around the brunette and leaned in to kiss him softly on the cheek. He rested his head on his date's shoulder and continued to watch the movie, enjoying it more than he ever had before.

Sebastian couldn't stop smiling as Sam kissed his cheek and rested his head on his shoulder. When the romantic forest scene between Jake and Neytiri came on screen, Seb whispered in the blonde's ear, "Oel ngati kameie…" (I see you) and turned to kiss him gently on the lips before returning his attention to the movie.

Sam felt like his heart was going to explode. He blushed after Seb kissed him, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. He put his hand under the brunette's chin to face him. He kissed him again, letting the other boy know what that meant to him. Sam smiled and put his head back on his date's shoulder, wrapping his arm around him.

When the movie finally ended, the pair strolled back towards campus, hand in hand. Sebastian turned to shoot a shy grin at Sam. "You know what's really great? I don't have to kiss you goodnight at the door and leave, wondering if you're thinking about how great this date was. I can just keep checking to make sure you have that adorably happy smile on your face all night because we live together." He laughed softly.

Sam opened the door to their dorm, and the two made their way inside. "That's very true. I am pretty easy to read." He winked at Seb, still holding his hand. He pulled him closed and kissed him passionately. "I had a really great time." He said between kisses, not wanting to let go of the brunette.

"Mmm," Sebastian hummed happily. "I can tell…So did I," he managed to get out while Sam continued kissing him. They stumbled over to the couch, still tangled in each other's arms. Seb was really enjoying this newfound passion, but he hoped the blonde wouldn't take things too far.

Sam kissed the brunette intensely, only wanting more of him. Sam pulled the other boy on top of him. He continued to kiss him, pulling him closer. The blonde didn't know what was coming over him, but he wanted Sebastian in the worst way. He began to slide his hands up the brunette's shirt, wanting to take it off him.

Sebastian froze up as he felt Sam's hands glide down to play with the edge of his shirt, sliding it upwards ever so slightly. "Mmph, Sam," he said, pulling his mouth away. "Can we take things slow? Like, at a snail's pace?" His face was apologetic as he climbed off of the blonde. "It's just…it's been awhile…since I last let myself get close to someone like this…I got in over my head, and things didn't turn out well…I don't want to mess this up before it gets started." His face was flushed, from both their makeout session and slight embarrassment.

Sam sat up to look at the brunette. "Yeah, of course. I'm sorry." He apologized, feeling like an idiot. "We can definitely take things slow," he added before getting up and walking to the kitchen to get something to drink. "I'm gonna head off to bed. If you want to join me, you know you can," he said with a smile, walking into his room.

"Ah, well, since you offered…" Sebastian ran into Sam's room and jumped up onto the bed, bouncing around for a bit. The blonde followed after him, laughing, before he leapt up and joined him. Eventually the two tired themselves out and flopped down on the bed. Seb leaned over and placed soft kisses on Sam's face: one on his forehead, one on each cheek, one on his chin, one on his nose, and the last one on his lips. He then curled himself around Sam, smiling, and the two drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Questioning

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 11!_

__If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, most of the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated.__

___All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC...**also, i'm so glad you guys love him so much!**_

**This chapter** is dedicated to one of my biggest fans, my dear friend **Saruuh**, who's constant love for me and my writing is one of the reasons I keep going. Thank you, sweetie. You are something else. Love you.

* * *

><p>Sam texted Seb eagerly about taking him out to dinner that night, but received a response that made him frown: "<em>Hey Sammy, something came up and I can't make it to dinner with you tonight. I also won't be sleeping at the dorm. Family emergency. I'll explain tomorrow."<em>

As he started to pocket his phone in disappointment, he received a less-than-pleasant call from Miss Quinn Fabray. "Sam. We need to talk. Meet me at my dorm, okay?" she told him briskly, holding back tears as she hung up on him, without awaiting a response. The blonde boy glared down at his phone, but quickly headed towards his ex-fiance's dorm.

* * *

><p>The end of the week had always been an amazingly busy time for Kurt. Projects and various assignments being due made things extremely hectic and the last minute papers had started cut into the time he and Blaine shared together. In fact, Kurt had become so preoccupied with this, that, and the other that when it did come time to spend the night with his boyfriend, he found himself exhausted. Most nights they talked for a bit and then he ended up passing out in Blaine's arms, but tonight was going to be different.<p>

Blaine knew that Kurt would be tired and most likely wouldn't want to go out. This time, he thought that instead of going out, he would bring the date to Kurt. As soon as the countertenor left for class, Blaine got to planning. The whole evening was going to be one huge surprise. Not only had he ran all over the city picking up things he needed, "it" had finally arrived.

Shortly after moving into Kurt's dorm, the two young men had made a makeshift bed out of the two twins. While it had been enough for them in the beginning, the fact that the beds would try to scoot apart when they were getting hot and heavy had become a problem, not to mention that it was slightly uncomfortable to sleep on.

Blaine had used his own money to buy something for the both of them, their first piece of furniture: a bed to call their own. Hoping that Kurt would approve, he picked everything out according to their combined tastes from the frame down to the bedding…and God knows that Alexander McQueen bedding was something that Kurt was sure to flip over.

He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. Kurt would be getting back any minute. Blaine straightened his tie, lit a few more candles, rearranged the flowers and rose petals one last time, and gave the pillows on the bed one last fluff. All that he could do now was sit and watch the champagne chill while waiting on the man he loved.

Kurt yawned and hitched his bag's strap higher onto his shoulder, as he fiddled with his keys outside the door, finally getting it into the lock. He turned the knob and pushed the door open tiredly. The brunette's jaw dropped when he finally looked up and saw the room, his bag hitting the floor with a solid thud. "Oh my god, Blaine…" he whispered, his hand flying up to cover his mouth in shock, his blue eyes wide.

Blaine stood up and walked over to meet his man. "Do you like it? I- If not you won't hurt my feelings. I know I took a risk when I did this, but…I wanted to."

"It's beautiful…" Kurt breathed out, taking in the scene. His eyes lit up as he spotted the new bed. "You didn't…_Oh my god_! Are those Alexander McQueen linens? Blaine!" He practically threw himself forward at his boyfriend in a crippling hug.

The dark-haired man laughed softly as Kurt's powerful embrace nearly knocked him off balance. He pressed his lips gently against the countertenor's. "Mmhmm…" He pulled back and lightly rubbed his nose against his the other man's. Holding Kurt and feeling his excitement, he completely forgot about the rest of the evening's planned festivities.

"Hungry?" he said, nodding his head towards the small table set for two. "I ordered take-out and it literally arrived just before you did. I remember how much you liked Ruby Foo's when we went last time so I ordered us a little bit of everything."

"Starving, actually," Kurt answered before pressing his lips against his lover's again for a moment, before breaking away. "Thank you. This is lovely…absolutely perfect after the week I've had," he laughed softly.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and guided him to the table, pulling his chair for him and placing his napkin in his lap. He followed suit and divvied out the take-out boxes. Both of the men were rather famished, Kurt from skipping lunch due to class-related stress and Blaine from forgetting to eat while running around the city.

Soon, the two of them had polished off quite a bit of what he had ordered. Blaine let Kurt rest on the new bed with his full tummy and could tell that he was enjoying the lush new bedding more and more with every passing minute. He cleaned up their mess and neatly tucked the leftovers into Kurt's mini-fridge along with adding a little more ice to the chill bucket before going and laying down beside him.

He turned on his side and began to stroke Kurt's cheek. "You know, if you're up for it…there's something else I wanted to do tonight, but you'd have to get up…just for a little while."

Kurt groaned quietly, shutting his eyes, loving his boyfriend's hand on his skin. "But I'm full…and I'm sleepy…and this is very comfortable…" He peeked at Blaine from under his eyelashes and smiled serenely before opening his eyes fully to lock gazes with the other man. "But I suppose I could muster some energy for whatever you have planned."

Blaine smiled fondly and gave Kurt a loving peck before getting up. He gathered a few items and put a small bag together. Taking the countertenor's hand, he helped him off the bed and lead him to the door. From the dorm, into the elevator they went. Soon they were outside standing in the middle of the courtyard beyond the dormitories. Just as Kurt was beginning to get impatient, a horse-drawn carriage rounded the corner and came to a stop directly in front of them.

"What is this?" Kurt asked Blaine in a hushed tone. This was…like something out of a fairytale. The dark-haired man jumped up into the carriage and reached out his hands. The countertenor took them and allowed himself to be pulled up. "I cannot believe you right now…" Kurt said, still barely speaking above a delightfully shocked whisper.

As the two of them got situated in the carriage, Blaine began to unpack. "Champagne?" he asked as he removed two glasses and the chilled bottle from his thermal tote.

Kurt accepted the glass from his lover with a wonder-filled smile, letting the other man pour the champagne into each glass. "To us?" the brunette asked, as a possible toast.

"To us…" he replied with a smile, their glasses softly chiming afterwards. Soon the carriage stopped in front of the gorgeous fountains in Columbus Circle. Blaine stepped out and helped Kurt down as well. Making it so that they were arm in arm, he began to lead the countertenor to certain part of the fountains.

Smack dab in the middle of Columbus Circle before them sat a string quartet. Blaine took Kurt by the hands and gazed deeply into his eyes. "I love you…so very much…I remember every part of our relationship, every moment, every detail…we've had our fair share of good times and bad…and I wouldn't change a thing about what we have…" Blaine's voice began to trail off. "I knew I loved you from the moment I met you…I just didn't know how much…but the moment I knew…the moment that I knew it was real, I never questioned my feelings again…You captivated me the day I realized it, Kurt. You shook me to my core in a way that no one else ever had. Where we were, what was said, what you sang- all of that has stuck with me…D-do you remember the song, Kurt?" Blaine gave a nod to the quartet and slowly a familiar tune was emitted from their instruments.

Kurt recognized the song immediately and tears filled his eyes. "_Ohmygod,_" he whispered, his hand automatically reaching for Blaine's and squeezing it tightly. _Blackbird_. "How did you…I can't…" he trailed off, utterly speechless and overflowing with love for the man beside him.

Holding Kurt's hands just as tight, Blaine continued with his speech. "Every day that I'm with you, somehow I fall even more in love with you than the day before. I…I don't ever want to be without you, Kurt. You're my world, my rock, my confidant…my best friend. When I'm with you-" Blaine swallowed hard, trying to remain composed. He was beginning to tear up and desperately didn't want to let his tears win.

"When I'm with you- there's no other place that I'd rather be." As he continued to speak, the tears began to conquer the strength he had tried so hard to use against them. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kurt…I want to love you, provide for you, take care of you when you're sick, spoil you, have children with you- grow old with you…You're the only man for me."

Still holding Kurt's hands, Blaine dropped down to one knee and gazed deeply into his eyes, his own still glistening with tears.

Kurt was openly crying now, elated tears streaming down his porcelain cheeks as he looked down at his love. He was so emotional that he couldn't form words, an extremely rare occurrence for him. The countertenor merely stared at the other man, waiting for him to continue.

Releasing Kurt's hands for only a moment, Blaine reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small ring box. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…if you're not doing anything for the rest of your life, would you consider sharing it with me?" Slowly, the dark-haired man opened the ring box revealing a beautiful platinum ring with single diamond in the center of the band. It had just enough sparkle without being overkill and was very Kurt. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…will you marry me?"

"Oh, B-Blaine…" Kurt choked out, his hand flying up to cover his trembling lips, still completely overcome by everything that was happening. He took a deep breath, not even looking down at the ring, but instead gazing straight into the other man's hopeful eyes. The brunette let out the air in a shuddering laugh, his face still streaked with wet tears, and nodded…slowly at first and then more vehemently.

"Y-Yes. _Yes_. Yes…" was the only word he could manage to remember how to use at the present time. His shaking hands moved to wipe his tears away, a new wave threatening to burst out.

Blaine let out a happy sigh as a few tears escaped from his eyes. He carefully removed the ring from its box and placed it on Kurt's finger. The ring fit perfectly, as if it were made for him. Afterwards, Blaine stood up, wrapped his arms around the countertenor, and shared with him their last kiss as boyfriends and their very first kiss as each other's fiance.

A couple minutes passed and Blaine finally separated his lips from those of the man he loved. They held each other tightly for what seemed like an eternity then. Pulling away just a little, Blaine began to speak softly against Kurt's cheek. "I asked your father for permission to ask for your hand in marriage…more than once, actually. Once when we first started dating, again when we graduated from McKinley, and a third time about a month ago."

He gently rubbed his stubbled cheek against Kurt's soft skin. "He gave me his blessing every time I asked. However, the third time, he said he just wished that he could be with us to celebrate when I finally ask. Carole agreed." This time, Blaine pulled back completely and met Kurt's gaze before turning him around. "They've been sitting over there the whole time…"

Kurt resisted the urge to burst into tears as Blaine's words hit him. He turned around to see his father beaming at him, Carole dabbing at her eyes beside him, their arms wrapped around each other. The countertenor squeezed Blaine's hand tightly, before pulling him forward, so that he could easily fall into his father's embrace, without letting go of his fiance's hand.

While everyone shared their tears of joy, the two proud parents didn't want to infringe on the tender moment. They had witnessed one of the most romantic experiences their son would encounter. Both agreed that congratulatory messages could wait until tomorrow.

Wrapping one hand around his waist, Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him and slowly began to dance. While both of them tripped the light fantastic, a key element was missing: music. Kurt could feel Blaine lift his hand off of his back to signal the string quartet a second time. As they danced so close together, the brunette's fiance softly started singing:

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

_He's all I've wanted all my life and even more_

_He smiled at me and then the music started playing_

_Here comes the bride when he walked through the door_

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

_The boy whose life and dream and love I wanna share_

_For on my hand a band of gold appeared before me_

_The band of gold I always dreamed I'd wear_

_When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation_

_This time it wasn't just my imagination_

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

_He's just what I've been waiting for, oh yes_

_With every kiss, oh this is it, my heart keeps saying_

_Today I met the boy I'm going to marry_

_When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation_

_This time it wasn't just my imagination_

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

_He's just what I've been waiting for, oh yeah_

_With every kiss, oh this is it, my heart keeps saying_

_Today I met the boy I'm going to marry_

_Yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah_

_Today I met the boy_

_Today I met, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Today I met_

* * *

><p>Sam dialed Seb's number, sniffling as he heard hit the talk button on his cell. He waited patiently for the boy to answer. Sam needed to hear his voice, needing the brunette to tell him everything was going to be okay. Tears continued to fall as he heard the ringing.<p>

Seb paced in the waiting room of the hospital, anxiously awaiting Sam's phone call. He could tell how upset he was just through the few text messages he'd received this evening and he was worried and upset because he couldn't go see him himself. He picked up immediately when his ringtone starting going off. "Sammy? What's wrong?" he asked.

Sam sniffled, and his heart raced when he heard his roommate's voice. "I-I don't want you to leave me." He pleaded, realizing that he hadn't even told the brunette what was wrong. "Quinn is pregnant." He sobbed, unable to hold back his tears while he talked to Seb.

"_I-I don't want you to leave me_." At those words, Seb opened his mouth to speak, to tell the blonde that he wouldn't dream of leaving him, especially now since he sounded like he needed someone. But at the next sentence he froze, his heart leaping to his throat: "_Quinn is pregnant._"

"W-What?" he breathed out, still in absolute shock.

"She came over earlier to tell me," Sam said sadly, afraid that this had ruined everything that he had with Sebastian. He sniffled again, trying to put his thoughts together. "I'm not gonna expect you to stay with me. I mean, I understand if you want to move out and never speak to me again." Sam's heart was breaking. He didn't want to lose his roommate, his friend, and most importantly, the guy he thought he was falling in love with.

"Sam…" Sebastian couldn't use his nickname, not in a situation this serious. "I-I'm not going to leave you. I still want to live with you, and be your friend, and…whatever more this was going to turn out to be," he said softly. "But…you need to figure this out with Quinn. This is serious. You…you need to sit down and figure out what to do about this. I'm here to support you, but…" he trailed off, running a hand through his already unruly dark hair.

Sam was crying. He wanted to have the brunette there, holding him and telling him everything was going to be okay. "Sebastian...I love you. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry," he sobbed into the phone, feeling like his world was being ripped apart. He didn't want to lose what they had.

"Oh Sam…" Seb felt the tug on his heartstrings as the blonde cried into the phone. His own eyes were heavy with unshed tears now. This was not how he wanted the first time they said 'I love you' to each other to go. He couldn't even bring himself to say it back, even if it would make Sam feel better, because it would hurt himself too much. "You didn't know this was going to happen…" he murmured.

Sam sighed and wiped at his face. He didn't want to talk about his situation anymore. "H-How's everything with you?" he asked, changing the topic, wanting to hear his roommate's voice. He wanted to be next to the other boy and hold him. What he really needed was a kiss from him. Sam went into his room and sat on his bed, waiting to hear the response to the question he had asked.

"...Not good," Sebastian replied quietly, a frown on his face, as he sat down in a waiting room chair. "Turns out my mother wants to get back into me and my dad's life. She just showed up pretty much out of nowhere, with what is apparently my younger brother. My dad demanded to get a paternity test done…so luckily, we were already at the hospital when he had a mild heart attack," he finished. "I'm in the waiting room now, they haven't let me in to see him yet, even though they say he's doing fine," Seb's voice shook a little at this last sentence.

Sam eyes shot open and he sat up on his bed. "I'm on my way there," he said, urgency in his tone. He was more concerned about his roommate than his own situation. "I really want to be there for you," the blonde admitted, putting his shoes on. "I'm leaving our dorm and I'm on my way to my car," he said, opening his car door and getting in. He put his phone in the holder on his dash, and put it on speaker. "I don't care about me right now, I need to be there," he said pulling out of the parking lot.

He drove straight to the hospital, happy that he made all the green lights. "I'm here, I'll be in there shortly." Sam got out of his car, leaving his phone behind. He ran into the hospital emergency entrance, and searched for his roommate. When he spotted the brunette, he embraced him in a hug, and kissed him. "I'm here," he breathed.

Sebastian had closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Sam's voice, narrating his journey to the hospital. Which is why when the man arrived so quickly, and embraced and kissed him, he was a bit taken aback. "Whoa. Hi. Thank you," he murmured back, resting his forehead against the blonde's. A single tear slipped out and slid down his cheek.

Sam wiped the brunette's tear with his thumb. "I'm so sorry about your dad, Sebby." He said, taking the other boy's hand and lacing their fingers together. "I knew I needed to be here for you, and I want to be here with you." He held the boy in his arms and kissed his lips softly. "I'm going to stay here with you as long as you're here."

Seb buried his face into Sam's chest, finally letting his tears come out: tears for both of their situations. He stifled a sob. He was just so scared of losing his dad. Even though the doctor's had said he was fine, he wouldn't believe it till he saw with his own eyes.

Sebastian and Sam had finally made it back to campus late the night before. Seb had finally been able to go in and see his dad, who actually looked great and was clearly doing well. It made him feel much better about the situation, despite his mother's selfish reappearance in their lives. They had yet to find out the paternity test results about his supposed "little brother" Aeric.

Part of him wanted to bring Sam into the hospital room to meet his father, but decided against it. He still wasn't quite sure what they were, plus there was all this new baby drama with Quinn. It was a lot to handle. Instead, he asked Sam to wait for him, and the blonde drove them back to campus. When they got inside the dorm, Seb immediately headed into Sam's room and dropped down on the bed, exhausted. The blonde wrapped his arms around him and they fell fast asleep on the bed.

Sebastian decided to skip his classes the next day. He just couldn't deal with anything right now.


	12. Chapter 12: Feeling

**THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER, CONTAINING MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS WITHIN THE SECOND HALF. BE WARNED.**

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 12!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, most of the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC._

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had spent the night before wrapped tightly together, christening their new bed as fiances, slowly, sweetly, and tenderly. When morning broke, they departed from the sheets slightly unwillingly to spend part of the day with Burt and Carole, soaking in the congratulatory gestures. The four enjoyed breakfast together and walked around the campus, talking and laughing easily, as if Blaine had always been a part of the family- which, as it were, he really already was one of them before.<p>

After taking his parents to the airport in the afternoon, Kurt brought Blaine out to a nice little Italian restaurant to celebrate again by themselves, and the pair went for a quiet stroll through the city, finally ending back on campus. As the countertenor opened the unlocked the door to their room, he laughed at one of Blaine's comments before leaning in to kiss the other man softly on the tip of his nose.

As Kurt began to push the door to the dorm room open, Blaine grabbed his hand. "You know, this is going to seem completely silly since we literally just got here, but would you mind if we go back out for a little while? I've been wanting to talk to you about something all day…" He smiled softly at his fiance, hoping that he wouldn't be too mad at him for wanting to drag him back out into the city.

"Uh, no. That's fine," Kurt smiled. "Just let me pee first," he laughed, slipping away to go into the bathroom for a moment. When he emerged, he linked his arm with Blaine's. "Shall we?"

Blaine grinned. "As long as you washed your hands," he said with a chuckle. Kurt gave him a loving shove for the remark, grasped his lover's hand, and the two of them headed back towards the elevator. A couple minutes later, they were back on the city streets, walking away from their usual locales, and heading in a brand new direction.

They stopped briefly at a Starbucks before getting back on track, all the while Blaine playfully complaining that he needed his fix. He gave his cup a gentle swirl and took a sip. "I had thought we could walk where I had planned for us to go, but I think I'd rather have us take a cab. We can walk on the way back if you'd like."

New York was a fantastic place. That is, unless you were trying to hail a taxi. Some people were pros, knowing exactly how to do it. Within seconds of holding up a hand, some could flag down a cab. Others, Blaine sometimes included, practically needed to stand on the sidewalk and flail their arms about like a mad person before getting the attention of a random driver. After some light exercise on Blaine's part and intense giggling from Kurt, the two lovers were on their way to the mysterious destination.

Kurt was still laughing softly at his lover as the pair slid into the cab, and Blaine made a face at him. The countertenor stuck out his tongue at the other man and sipped from his own coffee cup, extremely curious as to their new destination for the evening. He bit his lip against the huge smile threatening to break out across his face as he looked down at his hand to admire his ring, before switching his gaze over to Blaine. Kurt reached out to intertwine their fingers together, their hands resting on the seat.

Blaine leaned over in the cab and kissed Kurt on the cheek before rattling off an address to the driver. "You're awfully quiet over there," he said with a smile. "What's on your mind, babe?"

"Guess I'm still just taking it all in…" Kurt replied quietly, gazing at him. "It's almost too good to be true." He smiled shyly at the other man. "_You're_ almost too good to be true."

He squeezed Kurt's hand as the cab slowly came to a halt. Kurt exited while Blaine paid the driver and then followed suit. As the taxi pulled away, Blaine looked up at the building before them. "Will you come inside with me? I want to show you something…"

"Of course…" Kurt replied in confusion, looking up at the building as well. He took Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together as they headed for the main door.

As the two gentlemen entered the building, the doorman warmly received them. Once they were in the lobby, Blaine stopped and turned to Kurt. "I- I wanted to talk to you about something...and I don't want you to get mad, so…please? Just hear me out before you say anything? Please?"

Kurt frowned at his fiance. "Why would you think I would get mad? Blaine, what's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

He sighed and held Kurt's hands. "It's just- I think..." he became quiet for a moment and then spoke again. "Since we're engaged now…I thought it would be nice if we could live off-campus. Don't get me wrong, our dorm is incredibly nice considering what others on campus live in, but…I was just thinking if we had a place of our own we could- have privacy and…really make it ours."

As he continued speaking, he began to search Kurt's face for some kind of reaction. "After graduation, since both of us planned to work in the city, we'd already have an apartment and wouldn't really have to worry about that. It would be one less thing to deal with, you know?….Please say something…"

"…You are just full of surprises these days, aren't you?" Kurt finally managed to say. "I'm not accustomed to being rendered speechless this many times in a mere twenty-four hour period." He took a step forward. "I would absolutely love that. Did you have a certain apartment in mind?" the brunette smiled, looking around the lobby curiously.

Blaine grinned and let out a sigh of relief. "I did," he said looking around. "Here, actually. The realtor should be here soon. I asked him to meet us here at four thirty, so it's just a matter of time."

Kurt grabbed his fiance's hands and pulled him towards him in a tender kiss. "You know, you are beginning to make me look like quite the slacker in this relationship…" he murmured against the other man's lips with a smirk.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Not at all, baby. I'm supposed to take care of you. It's my job now." He smiled tenderly and rubbed his nose against Kurt's.

Kurt pulled away to wrinkle his nose slightly. "I'm not your damsel in distress, Blaine Anderson. You know I can take care of some things myself…"

"Kurt, I didn't mean it like that and you know it…I-" Trying to think on his toes, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "If we get this place, we could get a puppy…"

"A puppy? Really?" The brunette arched an eyebrow at Blaine. "You're going to try and bribe me to forgive you with an overexcited little furball that's bound to pee on all the furniture? I thought you'd know my taste better than that," he said loftily. "I'm much more of a cat person." Kurt smirked and tapped Blaine on the nose with his finger. "Besides, I think the one _puppy_ I already have is enough for me to handle…"

* * *

><p>Sam went to check on his roommate. He walked quietly into his room. "Sebby, are you okay?" He asked him softly, sitting on the bed. He laid next to him and wrapped his arms around the brunette. He rubbed his arm, then laced their fingers together. "Do you want to talk?"<p>

"…No," Seb replied quietly. "I just…" he turned his head to place a soft kiss on Sam's lips.

The blonde caressed the dark-haired boy's face. "I'm here for whatever you need, okay?" He pulled Seb closer and held him. Sam ran his fingers through his roommate's hair, and hummed softly in his ear.

Sebastian just seemed numb to everything. All he wanted right now was to feel something, so when Sam pulled him closer and played with his hair, Seb just acted. He pressed a hard kiss to the blonde's lips, repeating the action again and again until Sam responded.

Sam was shocked a little by how aggressive Seb was being. Sam kissed him passionately, pulling him as close as he possibly could. He knew Sebastian was hurting, and Sam wanted to make sure that he let the boy know that he was loved.

Sebastian stifled a groan as Sam pulled him in even closer, meeting his kisses with equal intensity. He tangled one of his hands in the blonde strands of his roommate's hair, essentially gluing their mouths together, as his tongue slid across Sam's lips to ask permission for entrance.

Sam let his roommate take control with a soft moan, as his roommate's tongue entered his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, wanting him as close as he possibly could be. He slid his hands up and down his roommate's back, his hands grabbing on to the fabric of Seb's shirt.

Seb's body froze for a split second as Sam gripped the back of his shirt, but he quickly returned to passionately kissing the blonde, slipping his own hand underneath the front of Sam's shirt. He felt the blonde's sculpted abdomen ripple under his cool touch, and he grinned into the kiss.

Sam gently bit Seb's bottom lips and moaned at his touch. He continued to kiss the brunette passionately, wondering how far things would go. "Sebby, I love you." He said between kisses, deepening them slightly. The blonde pulled the other boy on top of him, leaning back on the bed, sliding his hands down his back.

"I love you too…" Sebastian finally breathed out, straddling Sam on the bed and leaning in to trail kisses down his throat. He wasn't thinking about anything except for the way the blonde was making him feel, right here and now.

Sam bit his bottom lip as the brunette kissed his throat. He hands gripped the bottom of the other boy's shirt and he began lifting it up slowly, testing his limits. His hands trailed all over Seb's back, grabbing his sides when he kissed Sam's sensitive spots.

Sebastian closed his eyes and allowed Sam to continue pulling at his shirt, wanting nothing more than to be skin on skin with his roommate. He stopped to suck lightly on the skin just where the blonde's neck met his collarbone, enjoying the sounds Sam was making.

Sam slipped his roommate's shirt off over his head and tossed it on the floor. He was then quick to take off his own shirt, letting the brunette suck on his skin. "Seb.." Sam moaned lightly. He had never wanted his roommate more than right now. He bit his bottom lip as Seb found his major turn-on spot. Sam grabbed his sides, rocking his hips forward.

Sebastian gasped as Sam's hardness met his own, their pants separating them. He ran his hands over the blonde's exposed skin, enjoying every second of it. Seb leaned in to kiss Sam full on the mouth again, nibbling on his lower lip slightly, and experimentally grinding against the other boy.

Sam groaned, putting his hands on the brunette's lower back and rocking his hips to meet the other boy's pace. Sam slid his hands up Seb's back and tangling his fingers in his hair. He began to kiss him fiercely, growling into the kiss. He moved his hands back down his back and touched his chest. He began to unbuckle his belt, wanting more of him.

"Mmph," Seb mumbled, pulling his lips away, his hands grabbing onto Sam's. "I want to…" he breathed. "But…"

Sam stopped what he was doing and looked up at Seb. "I'm sorry Seb. We don't need to rush anything." He said, kissing the boy softly on the lips. Sam laced their fingers together and pulled their hands up to his chest. "I shouldn't try to rush you." He added.

Sebastian pulled Sam towards him, toppling over on his side, fusing their mouths together heatedly again. "I didn't say I wanted to stop completely," he said roughly, before sliding his hand over the bulge in the blonde's pants.

Sam chuckled softly into the kissed, then it turned into a moan as his roommate had his hand over his jeans. "Damn Seb.." Sam breathed between kissed. "You're killing me here," he joked, allowing the other boy to do what he wanted to him.

Seb continued to feel his roommate through his pants, deepening their kisses, and enjoying the moans from the blonde.

Sam bit his bottom lip. "Do what you want to me, baby," a husky tone in his voice. He groaned as the brunette continued to grope him, rocking his hips forward. All he wanted was to feel his roommate's hand on him, skin touching skin. "Unzip my pants, please," he begged the other boy, kissing his lips.

Seb hummed in response and gave in to Sam's pleas, slowly undoing the button and zipper on his roommate's jeans and slipping his hand inside to rub against the other boy's boxers. "Oh god, Sammy…" Sebastian mumbled against the blonde's lips.

Sam bit Seb's bottom lip and moaned feeling the his hand against him. "P-please.." He begged, rocking his hips forward. "S-Seb.." He groaned, afraid that he wasn't going to be able to control himself anymore. He needed more. He put his hand on his roommate's, getting him to push harder on his erection.

Sebastian quickly slid his hand inside his roommate's boxers, grasping him firmly, eliciting another gasp and moan from the blonde. He kissed Sam deeply, tangling their tongues together as he stroked him.

Sam was having trouble keeping himself together. Seb's hand on him was incredible. He moaned into the kiss as the brunette continued to stroke him, rocking his hips into his roommate's hand. "SEB!" He moaned loudly, loving the feeling. "Oh my…" He stopped himself, bitting his bottom lip.

Seb was enjoying watching Sam unravel right in front of him. His own erection was almost painful, suffering from lack of attention, but the brunette couldn't be bothered, at least not until Sam was taken care of. He twisted his wrist slightly while stroking the blonde's hardness, causing him to cry out again in pleasure. Seb leaned in to suck on the Sam's neck's sweet spot again, trying to push him over the edge.

Sam's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. "Damn Seb!" he moaned. He continued to rock his hips against the other boy's hand. The blonde opened his eyes and looked at him. He unbuckled the Seb's jeans and slid his hand in his boxers, feeling his erection, matching his pace with his roommate's. "I want us to...cum together..." he said, looking into his roommate's blue eyes, unsure what he would think of the suggestion.

"Oh fuck, yeah…" Sebastian hissed, his hips bucking up to meet Sam's touch.

Sam kissed his roommate passionately, their hands still both on each other, rocking their hips at the same pace. Sam stopped briefly, getting the other boy to stop too. Sam pulled his boxers down further, as well as his roommate's. He pressed his erection against Seb's and took the boy's hand in his. Sam placed their hands on both of their erections, getting back to the same rhythm as before. He kiss the brunette and pressed their foreheads together.

"_Ohmygod_," Sebastian breathed out, pressing himself against Sam, kissing him fiercely as they picked up the pace of their hands and the rocking of their hips. Sam moaned into the kiss, panting slgihtly. He kissed Seb's neck, hearing him moan in his ear. That's what did it. Sam began to cum, having it help him work on Seb. Sam kissed his roommate again, wanting to hear him.

"A-_ahhh_, _Saaaam_," Sebastian whined, thrusting wildly into the other boy's hand as he tumbled over the edge, beginning to orgasm. He leaned in to bite down on Sam's shoulder to stifle the rest of his cries of pleasure.

Sam worked his hand faster, loving the sound of Sebastian saying his name. "_Seb...Ahh, damn_," he moaned, feeling the boy's bite on his shoulder. Sam closed his eyes and helped the other boy ride out his orgasm. He pressed his forehead to the brunette's, feeling a thin line of sweat between them. "Sebastian…That was incredible," he said breathlessly.

"Holy…wow," Seb panted, all of his muscles relaxing. "Sam…just wow. That was unbelievably hot…" he said, pressing a gentle kiss to Sam's cheek.

Sam blushed at Seb's kiss. "It was," he said, his breathing finally starting to slow down. Sam pulled the other boy into a cuddle on his bed. He kissed him passionately. "Wow.." he said after a few kisses.

"Mhm…" Seb replied sleepily. "…We should probably clean ourselves up now," he added regretfully, not wanting to leave the comfort of Sam's arms, but also feeling extremely uncomfortable with the stickiness of their bodies.

Sam nodded and kissed his roommate's forehead. "Shower?" he suggested, thinking about how nice it would be to shower with Sebastian. He pulled the brunette up from the bed and brought him to the bathroom. Sam turned on the water in the shower and pulled his roommate in with him.

Sebastian tilted his face up to enjoy to spray of warm water on his face, before tugging Sam up against him and kissing him deeply. He grabbed a bar of soap and worked his way over both of their bodies, covering them both with suds.

Sam helped Seb cover both their bodies with soap, stealing a kiss from him every now and then. He could help but stare in his eyes. "You're amazing," he breathed, his hands roaming his roommate's body.

"No, the amazing one would be YOU," Seb replied sweetly, meeting Sam's hazel gaze. They rinsed off and Sebastian was too tired to be bothered with washing their hair that night. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel to rub over the blonde's body, drying him off.

Sam bit his bottom lips as the brunette was drying him off. When he was finished, Sam gently took the towel from him and returned the favor. The two left the bathroom and went back to Sam's bed. The two lay next to each other, caught in each other's gaze. "So.. Are we boyfriends?" The blonde asked sheepishly, wondering if his questions was stupid.

Seb leaned in and kissed the tip of his roommate's nose. "After everything that's happened? Yeah, I think so…" he grinned. The brunette tugged Sam's blanket up over their naked bodies, moving in closer next to the blonde.

Sam was…an angel. Sebastian could have sworn that he was sent straight from heaven to save him from himself. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, he'd been slowly spiraling downhill ever since beginning high school. Junior year was what had pushed him over the edge…with the incident.

Juilliard was going to be his saving grace, his blank slate. And having beautiful, blonde Sam Evans there to help him pick up the pieces meant the world to him. He knew he would do anything to help the other man through his own troubles, especially after last night. It seemed crazy, after such a short time together, but Seb was in love with Sam. And that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>I probably just killed Saruuh, Gina, and all the others that love EvarretSamastian...Whoops!**


	13. Chapter 13: Someday

_This is a Klaine/Samastian fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 13!_

__If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, most of the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated.__

___All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC...**also, i'm so glad you guys love him so much!**_

* * *

><p>Sam drove back to his dorm. He wanted to be with the man that he loved, and he felt bad that he wasn't there right away when Seb had texted him. He parked his car and walked up to the building. He made his way down the hall to his dorm. He couldn't wait to spend some time with his boyfriend.<p>

Sebastian had been busy prepping the room for his night in with Sam while the blonde was away. He'd moved the furniture slightly, so that they could rest comfortably on the couch while facing the TV, and their microwave had just beeped, signaling that the popcorn was ready. He took out the bag and opened it, steam hitting his face, and dumped the snack into a large bowl. Two sodas were already on the coffee table in front of the couch. He heard the key slide into the lock outside the dorm's door and smiled in anticipation. He'd been looking forward to this all day.

Sam stepped in the dorm, the smell of popcorn filling the air. "It smells good," he said happily. "How are you, babe?" he asked the brunette as he walked over to him. The blonde couldn't be happier than to be in the presence of his boyfriend. Sebastian's smile was all he needed to see.

"Hi," Sebastian said simply, walking over to embrace the blonde. "I'm okay. Better now that you're here…How were things with Quinn when you talked today?" he asked hesitantly, pulling away from the hug to rub the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked at Sam.

Sam smiled at his boyfriend, then shrugged. "She doesn't want me involved, at all," he stated, taking Seb's hand. "I drove her to her appointment because she didn't have anyone else to take her. She wants to be independent and I already argued with her about it. So I'm done fighting," he added, pulling his boyfriend towards the couch to sit with him.

"I'm sorry…" Sebastian said quietly, before changing the subject quickly. "Is watching RENT okay with you? I'm a closeted musical geek." He sat down next to Sam, grabbing the remote control.

"Sure. I've never seen it, so sounds good."

"Great," Sebastian smiled warmly, hitting play, since he had already had the DVD player queued up and ready to go. He snuggled into Sam's arms, digging into the popcorn as well. It didn't take long before the two young men had finished the bowl, so Seb put it aside and wrapped both of his arms around the blonde, as his favorite number began: "I'll Cover You". He started singing along softly.

"_Live in my house,_

_I'll be your shelter,_

_Just pay me back_

_WIth one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover_

_and I'll cover you…_"

Sam smiled as he cuddled with his boyfriend, and listened to him sing. He had a beautiful voice, and the blonde could listen to him sing all day, but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't help but think about Quinn and this baby. All he wanted was to be a good father, and she was denying him of that.

Seb turned and kissed Sam gently on the lips, but pulled back immediately. He could tell something was wrong. "Sammy?" he asked quietly. "Are you okay? You seem really…distracted."

Sam pulled the brunette closer. "Yeah, I'm fine," he assured, kissing him deeply. "I'm just trying to understand musicals," he half-lied, hoping he could quickly change the subject. "Who invented musicals?" he asked, knowing it was a completely ridiculous question, but he didn't want to ruin his night with Seb.

Sebastian struggled to pry himself from Sam's grasp a bit. "You're acting weird…" he said softly, a worried look crossing his face briefly. He paused the movie. "Talk to me, please?"

Sam sighed, knowing he couldn't fake some kind of happy facade with Seb much longer. "I'm worried about Quinn," he answered honestly, hoping his boyfriend would know where he was coming from.

"That's…understandable. I mean, she is pregnant with your baby," Seb winced as he spoke so bluntly. "But…what are you supposed to do when she won't let you near her to help out?"

"I know that if she and I just sit down and talk about it, we could work something out. There's no way that I'm gonna let this baby grow up and not be around to see it." Sam said, looking down at the floor. He wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go. He put his head in his hands and shook his head.

Seb just looked at him blankly. "Okay…" he said slowly. "Then you just have to keep trying to talk her into letting you be around more. It shouldn't be that hard." He watched as Sam didn't even lift his head to acknowledge him. "Is there…is there something else?"

Sam shook his head. "No, that's it," he said wrapping his arms around Sebastian. He kissed him softly on the cheek. "Let's finished watching the movie," he suggested, knowing he needed to get his mind off the subject.

"Eager for a distraction?" Seb arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Samy…do you-" he cut himself off before taking a deep breath to continue, "Do you still have feelings for her?"

Sam looked at the other boy. "No," he answered quickly. "I'm just thinking about the baby." He added, even though that was only partly true. "Can we please finish watching the movie? I wanna see how it ends." He said looking down at the ground, then at the television.

"You can't just brush this under the rug…" Sebastian said quietly, trying to catch Sam's gaze. "I can…I can see it. In your eyes. Please, whatever you do, don't sit there and lie to me, Sam…Do you actually love me? Or do you still have feelings for Quinn?"

Sam looked at his boyfriend, seeing the pain in his eyes. Hearings his question broke his heart. "Of course I love you Seb. How could I not? You're incredible. I'm just caught up in the baby drama, and I know I need to put it aside. I'm sorry." The blonde eye's stayed focused on his boyfriend's, hoping that Seb could see that he was telling the truth.

"You didn't answer my second question…" Seb whispered, meeting Sam's gaze steadily while his body instinctively pulled away from the blonde.

"Of course I care about her, but I don't think I still have feelings for her. Yeah, she's having my child, and that's a big thing. I'll always love her for that, but not the way I love you," he finished, knowing in his heart that he wanted to be with Seb. He couldn't understand why it seemed as though he couldn't do both; be with his boyfriend, and be a father to his child.

"…You obviously can't see what I'm seeing, so let me tell you: I have no problems with your wanting to be a father to this baby, and being close to Quinn. I can also tell that, yeah, you love me. But you're also in denial…I think you're still **in** love with her. And I can't be that guy who comes in between a possible happy family," Seb said softly, standing up from his seat on the couch.

"Can't I love you both?" Sam asked quietly. He had a different relationship with both Seb and Quinn, that part was obvious, but he also loved them differently too. The blonde stood up and looked at the other boy. "I'm sorry...I don't know what's wrong with me." He said, exhaling deeply, afraid that everything he had with Sebastian was over.

"It's entirely possible to love two people at once. You can certainly love us both…You just can't have us b-both," Seb's voice broke on the last word and though Sam reached out his arms to embrace him, the dark-haired boy held up a hand to keep him away. He was sure to breakdown if Sam was allowed to touch him.

Sam started to cry. He desperately wanted to be with Seb, and having the brunette reject him like that broke his heart. "Sebastian," he began, taking his boyfriend's hand. "I want to be with you. Just you, and only you. I love you with everything in me, and nobody can change that. Yes, Quinn is having my baby and I love her for that, but not the way I love you," he said looking into Seb's blue eyes, tears still falling down his own face.

Sam's touch burned the skin on his hand, and tears finally began sliding down his cheeks silently. "I just…I love you, Sam. I don't want to lose you now, not when things are just beginning…" Seb whispered brokenly, hanging his head.

"I love you too, Seb," the blonde said pulling his boyfriend into a kissed. "You've got me. I'm not going anywhere," he breathed between kisses. "Can we go lay in bed?" he asked the brunette, wanting Seb to fall asleep in his arms.

"Okay…" Seb managed to say, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Sam turned off the television, and the dark-haired boy allowed himself to be tugged into the man's bedroom. He shut his eyes tightly against the water in his eyes as he pulled off his shirt and jeans alongside the blonde. They collapsed onto the bed together, shimmying under the covers, clad only in their underwear. It wasn't for sexual reasons, the two boys just felt the intense need to be skin-to-skin tonight.

Seb pressed his chest against Sam's back, holding him closely against him. He kissed the back of the blonde's neck, feeling him shiver slightly in response, before they both began drifting off to sleep. Sebastian wasn't really quite sure how things were going to turn out, but for now…he was content with giving Sam his heart. He just hoped it wouldn't end up broken.

* * *

><p>Waiting for Kurt to meet him, Blaine sat on a bench near the small fountain in the courtyard close to their dorm. After he proposed, Blaine would never see any fountain the same way again. Kurt had been in class all day and it was killing him. His fiance had overslept so the two of them didn't get to have their early morning snuggle and Blaine was left in an empty bed.<p>

Other than that, it was a lovely day to be alive. The sun was shining and the temperature was just right with or without a light jacket. Blaine pulled out his iPhone and started to look at pictures of the two of them, missing his man dearly and silently wishing that Kurt would walk from class a little bit faster.

Kurt was out the door as soon as the professor dismissed the class, off to meet Blaine. His _fiance_. The brunette smiled. He'd never get tired of hearing, or thinking, or especially _saying_ that word. He glanced down at the platinum band on his finger, watching the small diamond sparkle on his finger. He was the luckiest man in the world.

The countertenor was never one for running, particularly in the fashionable boots he had chosen to wear today, but…Blaine was waiting for him. So he picked up the pace as much as he could, flying towards the fountain where he knew the dark-haired man was not-so-patiently awaiting his arrival. Kurt slowed to a quiet walk when he saw Blaine looking down at his phone, and snuck up behind him on the bench, reaching out to cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" he leaned down to whisper-sing in the other man's ear.

Blaine grinned and slowly placed his hands on top of Kurt's. "It's about time you got here." Removing Kurt's hands from his eyes, he lead his man around the bench and pulled him into his lap. "I've missed you so much today." Blaine brought Kurt in close to him, burying his head in his neck and breathing him in deeply. As he took in his scent, his hand slowly began to caress the fabric against Kurt's back while his lips softly kissed up and down the countertenor's neck and chin.

"I went to Coffee Culture….", Blaine said in-between kisses. "Got you a cookie…..and…a lemonade." Kurt tilted his head back slightly, giving Blaine more access. He took full advantage of this and began to cover his Adam's apple with kisses, occasionally stopping to suck on it as it mildly bobbed from Kurt's sporadic swallowing.

Kurt hummed happily as Blaine attacked his neck with kisses. "I missed you too…But if you continue to do _that_ to my throat right now, I will not be responsible for my actions…and may have to ignore your sweet gesture of getting me a cookie and lemonade, in order to take you back to the room and have my way with you." He pulled away to raise his eyebrows at the other man playfully, before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. The brunette reached for the cup sitting beside Blaine on the bench, sipping eagerly at the cool lemonade. The weather was sunny…and being with his lover made everything ten times warmer and brighter.

He smiled fondly. "We can't go back to the room. We have plans, " said Blaine, nodding to the picnic basket at his feet. "I was hoping that you and I could maybe take a little stroll and have a picnic in Central Park. Sit in the shade afterwards. Cuddle for a little bit. I even brought your favorite book…so…if you want while we're all sprawled out, I could read to you." He gazed into Kurt's eyes. "Does that sound okay to you, babe?"

"As long as I'm with you, everything sounds okay," Kurt smiled at him sweetly, before getting off his lap and taking his hand to pull him to his feet. Blaine grabbed the basket in his other hand, and the pair began walking together, talking quietly and exchanging kisses here and there along the way.

The two headed off campus hand in hand and one quick stop at Zabar's later, they were on their way to Central Park. Even though there was usually a good amount of foot traffic in the park, both from NYC natives and tourists alike, the park was relatively quiet. After a couple minutes of searching, they finally found a cozy shaded area perfect for their picnic.

Blaine knelt down on the grass and sat the picnic basket next to him. He opened one side, pulled out a large blue checkered blanket, and then spread it out carefully on the grass. Next, he reached inside and began pulling out various utensils, plates, cups, and other cutlery before emptying the contents of the Zabar's bag. Handing Kurt a perfectly organized plate before opening a container, he smiled and said, "Shall we dig in?"

Kurt nodded hungrily in response as the two began eating, polishing off the food quickly- clearly they were both more hungry than they thought. Kurt reached into the basket when they were finished with the main course, and pulled out the cookie from Coffee Culture, scooting over on the blanket so he was pressed up against Blaine. "Split a cookie with me, for old times sake? I realize it's not Cupid-shaped, but humor me," Kurt grinned mischievously at his lover, breaking off a piece to lift it to the other man's lips.

Blaine took the cookie bit willingly and quickly polished it off. He broke off another small piece of the shortbread and held it between his lips, slowly leaning over to Kurt hoping he would take it. His fiance sat on the blanket, looked at him with a coy little grin, and shook his head while giggling in protest. This little antic didn't hinder him at all. Blaine was too determined. Wiggling his eyebrows, he leaned in closer, this time actually letting the cookie touch Kurt's lips.

The brunette smirked at his fiance, as the shortbread grazed his lips. He wrinkled his nose the tiniest bit, before opening his mouth the tiniest bit possible to bite off a bit of the edge of the cookie, pulling away with a laugh before Blaine could do anything further. He swallowed the piece in his mouth, shooting a teasing grin at the other man.

Blaine whimpered in protest at his fiance's actions, leaning into him once more and rubbing the cookie against his lips. This time, just as his man was finally ready to take the cookie, Blaine pulled it into his mouth and let his lips lay flush with Kurt's. As their lips were still pressed together, he gently started shaking from silent laughter, knowing that Kurt wouldn't be pleased with him for attempting to steal his teasing thunder.

Kurt could feel Blaine laughing into their kiss, and decided to ignore it, reaching up his hand to tangle into the man's dark curls instead, holding him closely. He slid his tongue eagerly against his fiance's lips, finally gaining entrance and slipping in to steal the bit of cookie from the other man's mouth. He yanked his lips away triumphantly and chewed the cookie, looking smugly at Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "Do you always have to win?", he asked with a grin. "I hope it's mushy." He leaned over and licked the corner of Kurt's mouth. "You had a crumb…and you did call me a puppy, so if you're not going to give me any table scraps, I'm just going to have to get my food elsewhere." Blaine smirked and licked the other corner of Kurt's mouth before kissing up his jawline and stopping at his ear. "I love you, you know…a lot…"

With that, he pulled his fiance into his arms and let his head rest on Kurt's soft shoulder. Even though they sat in the middle of a crowded park, it was almost as if they were in their own little world. Nothing else and one else mattered, not as long as Blaine was with Kurt.

"I love _you_," Kurt murmured, turning his head to press a kiss into his love's hair, nestling his nose in the curls for a moment and breathing in the scent that was unmistakably Blaine, before pulling his face away. The other man lifted his head to capture the countertenors lips again, in a soft sweet kiss. Kurt sighed happily as his eyes fluttered closed. This was pure bliss.

As the two allowed themselves to become lost in one another, the dusk was approaching. Blaine pulled away softly. "We should probably pack this up and get out of the park before it gets too dark to see anything, babe." Kurt nodded in agreement and the two began to pack up their leftovers. "We don't have to go back to the dorm just yet. Let's take a walk around the city, hmm? What do you say?"

"Are you sure you don't mind toting that thing around," Kurt asked, referring to the picnic basket.

"Not at all," said Blaine. "It's not that heavy anyway. Come on…it'll be fun!"

"Blaine, your puppy-like eagerness for a walk is showing," Kurt laughed lightly, taking his hand as they strolled out of the park together. The brunette was in awe of the city lit up all around them. He could never get tired of a view like this. He glanced over at Blaine as they walked, marveling in the absolute beauty and goodness of the man beside him.

The other man looked at him after a moment, noticing his stare. "What? Is there something on my face?" He lifted his hand holding the basket, trying to wipe his cheeks with his arm.

Kurt giggled. "No, you're perfect…"

Wanting to surprise Kurt a little bit, Blaine hailed a cab, successfully this time, and rattled off an address. He turned to Kurt just in time to see his eyes light up. His fiance was all too familiar with that part of town: the theatre district. "I know that most of the shows are starting right about now, but I thought we could walk around, kill some time…have a nice dinner and be out in time to grab some playbills and do stage door."

Kurt's jaw had hit the floor of the cab. "You know, I heard that Bernadette Peters is back in A Little Night Music…and if we miss her, my cousin still owes me that tour of the Addams Family so we could easily meet up with Nathan Lane and Bebe Neuwirth," Blaine said, grinning the entire time. "Interested?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm interested! Like you even have to ask!" Kurt reached over and whacked him on the shoulder. Blaine bent over in his seat, in mock pain, clutching his arm and making pouty faces. "Oh stop it, c'mere you," the brunette said with a smile, wiggling his fingers for the other man to come closer, so he could kiss him on the cheek.

Soon the cab came to the stop in the middle of West 37th and 8th. Blaine paid the driver, grabbed their little basket, and the two of them headed out to explore Times Square. The driver had been a little off, but they didn't mind seeing that they had time to kill anyway. The city was just as busy as ever. Couples walking hand in hand, tourists taking pictures. Cars honking their horns and cabbies cursing at pedestrians as they walked out in front of them without a second thought. This was New York at its best, even though Time Square was and still is a huge tourist trap.

Rounding a corner, they saw a limousine parked in front of a rather exquisite building, one that was lit up for a major event no less. Blaine quickly tried to think of any and all events happening in the downtown area. His mind immediately thought of a gala for Broadway Cares/Equity Fights Aids, but that wasn't for another couple of weeks.

Just then, they saw it. Exiting the building was a married couple and their wedding party. Everyone looked stunning, especially the bride. Laughter and sounds of good cheer could be heard, even from where the two men were standing. Blaine smiled fondly and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze knowing that soon it would be the two of them tying the knot and saying "I do".

Kurt's eyes widened in pure joy, watching the happy couple celebrate, and he was barely able to tear his eyes away in order to gaze at Blaine hopefully. "Do you think we could…Could we sneak inside there and see it?" His voice was hushed, like he was in awe of the wedding nearby.

Blaine was slightly hesitant of the thought crashing someone's wedding, but he couldn't tear himself away from the look on Kurt's face. While he wasn't sure if it was the best idea to go inside the building, deep down he too wanted to see what was going on.

"If we do go, I think we should be respectful and at least wait until the wedding party leaves," he said, giving Kurt's hand a light squeeze while tugging him in the direction of the building.

"Oh, yes, of course," Kurt blushed, allowing himself to be pulled forward. He didn't want to intrude on the couple's happiest moment, but he was so eager to see the decor, the atmosphere, the romantic setting the pair had chosen. Not to mention the crazy plans for he and Blaine's special day that were already floating around his mind.

As they approached the building, the wedding party was long gone. Once inside, all the only ones left were those managing clean-up and the wedding planner congratulating everyone on a successful evening. Luckily, she didn't see them and went about her business, leaving Blaine and Kurt to explore.

He stood in awe at the entire place. It was all so beautiful. Though there were used glasses and china strewn about, the decor was still breathtaking. Blaine looked at his fiance who seemed equally taken in by all that surrounded them and tried to find something to express how he was feeling.

"I-it's…"

"Amazing…" Kurt breathed out, his eyes wide. His head was reeling even more now, with ideas and color pallets and flowers and music and everything possible as he spun around slowly, trying to take it all in. He finally stopped and gazed at Blaine, his mind clearing as soon as he saw the matching look of awe on his face, Kurt stepped forward and took Blaine's face in his hands.

"I love you. So much. We're going to have this someday…" he murmured before pressing their lips together, his thumbs stroking across Blaine's cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy now, Saruuh?<strong>

**To the rest of you readers: More soon -blows kisses-**


	14. Chapter 14: Tactless

**THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER, CONTAINING MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS WITHIN THE SECOND HALF. BE WARNED.**

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 14!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, most of the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC ~ **and I'm so glad everyone loves him!**_

* * *

><p>Kurt reached out and practically tackled Blaine onto the bed when they returned to the room after eating dinner together in the dorm's kitchen. The dark haired man let out a short burst of laughter, hitting the pillows and remained laying back, throwing his arms around Kurt and tugging him closer. The countertenor let out a soft sigh and snuggled into him.<p>

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Stupid school. Cutting into our cuddle time…"

The brunette wrinkled his nose. "It's a lot of hard work. Wait till you start classes next semester," he said, flicking his fingers at the tip of Blaine's nose.

"Snnnnuuuugggggllleeee meeeeee," the other man whined, starting to squirm.

Kurt chuckled. "Stop that, puppy!" He squeezed his fiance tightly. Blaine continued to wiggle around on the bed, giggling at a high pitch.

"I'm _really_ going to make you squirm, mister…" the countertenor threatened, beginning to tickle him. The raven-haired man squealed and started kicking, trying to get away from him, and hung halfway off the bed. Kurt continued to attack him, grinning as Blaine laughed hysterically, before falling off the bed onto the floor with a solid thump. The brunette giggled and relaxed, stretching his lithe body to fill the entire space of the bed. "Ahhhh…"

Blaine caught his breath, laying on the floor. "Meanie," he finally huffed. He reached up to grab a pillow from the bed and put it under his head. "If you really want to sleep by yourself…"

"You're not seriously going to sleep on the floor…are you?" Kurt asked him.

"You tickled me off the bed," came the soft reply.

The countertenor leaned over the edge to looks at his fiance, as Blaine reached up to pull down the blanket folded at the edge of the bed. Kurt climbed off the bed and lay on the floor next to him, wrapping his arms around his lover. "If you're on the floor, then I'm on the floor…"

"I thought you wanted the bed to yourself tonight?" Blaine asked quietly, pulling Kurt into his arms and burying his head against his neck.

The brunette smiled sadly. "I never want the bed to myself…ever. Not as long as I can have you in it with me."

Blaine pulled back to look into his fiance's eyes. "I love you so much…I know I probably sound like a broken record, but I can't help it…"

Kurt leaned in and kissed him gently, before pulling away, keeping their faces close, their noses touching. "And I love you…"

"Kurt? Can we just hold each other for a little while? Would you hold me?" the dark-haired man asked quietly.

"Always, baby. Always…Do you really want to stay on the floor though?" He made a face at the other man.

"We don't have to…" Blaine said, nuzzling at Kurt's neck. "But we do already have a palette of sorts made down here…"

"Mmm…I think we'd be more comfortable up there…but whatever you want," he answered, trailing his hand down Blaine's arm.

The dark-haired man spoke softly against Kurt's ear. "We can move back up to the bed if you want to, baby…"

The brunette rolled over to rest on top of the other man. "Mmm, this is already better…"

Blaine exhaled slowly and reached up to stroke Kurt's cheek. "I love you. I don't even care if you're tired of hearing it…"

"I'm never tired of hearing it…_my fiance_. I love you," Kurt murmured.

"I think part of the reason I say it so much is because I'm making up for all those times I couldn't say it when we were apart…that and because I can't help myself…If we added up how many times I plan to tell you that I love you over the course of our lives together, we could reach the stars and back a million times over." He wrapped his arms around the countertenor, so that he was flush with his chest and lightly rubbed the other man's back.

Kurt smiled sadly down at him. "I'll never leave you again, I promise." He pressed their lips together softly, pulling back slightly before doing it again, and again.

Blaine sighed and moaned quietly in approval, his hands slowly began to roam Kurt's back, lightly tugging at the fabric underneath his hands. The brunette kissed him again, lingering to trace his bottom lip with his tongue. The other man captured Kurt's tongue with his mouth and gently began to suck on it, before pressing his mouth against his fiance's, his hands making a trail all the way up his back, lightly dragging his fingertips over his shoulder blades before heading all the way back down, over his ass, and back up.

Kurt groaned softly into Blaine's mouth, his own hands reaching to tangle into the other man's dark hair, as his lover starting to massage his tongue with his own, while running his fingertips down Kurt's spine. This time he ran his hands underneath the fabric of the brunette's soft shirt. He pulled away slowly and whispered hotly against Kurt's ear, "Does this remind you of being at Dalton? Just the two of us, all alone in my dorm room…the long 'study sessions' that we'd have…?"

The countertenor closed his eyes and moaned softly. "Oh, god…Yeah, it does…" He leaned down to press a hard kiss to Blaine's jaw, before moving down to suck at his neck, before he pulled away to murmur, "But now, it's so much better…" He returned to nibbling softly at the other man's neck, shifting his hips slightly against him.

Blaine swallowed hard at the feeling of Kurt's mouth on his neck and closed his eyes, allowing a small moan to escape from his lips. The dark-haired man could feel his pants getting tighter from his growing erection, and wondered how long it would take Kurt to notice too.

The brunette smiled against Blaine's throat, licking and sucking on his Adam's apple, when he shifted his body again and felt just how much his fiance wanted him in that moment. He chuckled and moved to whisper in the Blaine's ear "Well, well, well…what have we here?" He rolled his hips against the other man experimentally, feeling his own answering erection grow.

Blaine moaned and placed his hand on Kurt's ass, wanting to hold him exactly where he was. "God baby….that feels _so_ good." His reply was hot and breathy. As Kurt continued on his neck, Blaine involuntarily bit his lip and let his free hand run through his fiance's hair. The countertenor's hands wandered down to play with the edge of the other man's shirt, as he shifted his head up to kiss him squarely on the mouth, a bit breathlessly due to their friction.

Blaine heatedly kissed him back, needing his touch, every part of his body wanting him. all of it was torture…exquisite torture. Blaine gently rolled his hips against Kurt's, their erections inevitably rubbing against each other. The brunette pulled away, panting slightly. "You. Bed. No clothes. Now." He rolled off of Blaine and stood shakily, waiting for the other man to rise.

The dark-haired man stood up just as quickly as Kurt did. Gazing lovingly into his eyes, Blaine leaned close enough for their lips to touch and growled, "Undress me…" The other man reached forward and practically tore Blaine's shirt off, running his hands and fingernails down his chest eagerly, stepping forward to push his lover backwards towards the bed.

As Blaine fell onto the bed, he grabbed a handful of fabric from Kurt's shirt and pulled him down on top of him. He could tell that his fiance wanted to be dominate him for the evening, and Blaine was going to let him. The brunette crushed their lips together eagerly, his hands reaching down to fumble with Blaine's belt, hoping the other man would take the initiative to strip him as well.

The raven-haired man started tugging at Kurt's shirt and struggled to get it over his head. It was as if it couldn't come off fast enough. Breaking the kiss, he tried to get the shirt off of him, and once he succeeded, began to unbuckle Kurt's belt.

The countertenor spoke in a low voice, "Hurry…I want you..I _need _you, Blaine…" as he finished getting the other man's belt loose and unzipped his pants, tugging on them till they dropped to the floor. Blaine wasted no time and did his best to get Kurt's pants off as quickly as possible. Soon, they too were puddled on the floor with his own. Kurt pushed Blaine onto the bed and quickly straddled him, pressing their mouths together fiercely, sliding his hand down to palm Blaine's erection roughly.

Moaning at Kurt's touch, the dark-haired man arched his back slightly and began to move himself against his fiance's hand. His own hands began to run up Kurt's sides before eventually resting on his hips. "I want you-" he panted, "-so damn much baby…

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, before he kissed his way down his fiance's chest, and tugged at his boxers, until the other man lifted his hips and allowed him to pull them off. He darted his tongue out at the tip, lapping at the precum there.

Blaine exhaled hard and tried to catch his breath. Taken by surprise, he moaned loudly at the sensation of Kurt's soft tongue. "Why do you have to tease me?" he whined in protest, secretly loving it the whole time.

Kurt paused and looked up at Blaine through his lashes and spoke in a rough voice, his warm breath hitting the other man's erection. "Because it's fun?" He grinned and returned to sucking on the tip lightly, pressing his tongue to the underside.

Blaine gasped. "KURT!" His hips involuntarily bucked upward. "Pleeeeassse….don't make me beg…" His hands tangled themselves in Kurt's hair. The brunette swallowed more of Blaine's hardness as he thrusted upwards into his mouth, pulling back after a moment to crawl back up and kiss his fiance.

The raven-haired man's cheeks were flushed, and he whispered hotly against his lover's ear, "Are you really wanting to make me cum already?"

Kurt chuckled darkly. "No…I want you to fuck me and cum inside me…" He leaned in to scrape his teeth against the other man's neck.

Blaine might as well have been a puddle. Kurt rarely ever cursed, but when he did it was ridiculously sexy. For some reason, it made him harder than he had been before. By now, Blaine was practically panting. Kurt would have to be a fool not to know that he was winning. "Y-you want me to fuck you, huh?" he asked huskily, against the side of Kurt's head. "_How hard?"_ He started to nibble at Kurt's earlobe, wanting him more by each passing minute.

The brunette whispered to him, "As hard as you can, babe…" He licked his lips as he looked down at Blaine. "Actually…I want to ride you…" He leaned down to nip at his lover's chest.

"What are you waiting for?" the dark-haired man asked hotly, reaching over to the bedside table to open the top draw, pulling out a bottle of their favorite flavored lube.

Kurt reached to pull down his own briefs, tossing them on the floor beside the bed, and slid his hand down Blaine's chest. "Well…?"

"Come here first…" He sat up and pressed his lips to Kurt's for a moment before pulling away. "I love you…" He smirked and toyed with the lube in his hand. "Do you want to, or do you want me to? Either way…._go easy on me_."

"I love you too…" The brunette closed his eyes. "I want you to…"

Blaine squeezed out a copious amount of lube onto his cock and took full grasp of Kurt's, holding them together, running his hand up and down their shafts. After a couple of minutes, the dark-haired man stopped and squirted some lube into the palm of his hand. "Raise up for a second…" His hand slowly felt it's way underneath his fiance's ass and found his entrance. He gently began to finger the other man, slowly stretching him to accommodate his size.

Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine's fingers entered him, gripping the other man's shoulders tightly, before murmuring, "A-Another…" The other man added a little more lube to his fingers and carefully entered another finger into Kurt's ass.

"Yesss," the brunette hissed, digging his nails into Blaine's skin. "M-more, please, more…d-deeper…" Blaine added another digit into Kurt, moving his fingers in and out of him. With his free hand, he began to stroke his cock, wanting to make him moan as loudly as possible.

"Mmph, Blaine!" he cried out, trying to grind himself down onto Blaine's hand. He bit his lip, his eyes fluttering closed. Blaine slowly removed each finger, not wanting Kurt to get worked up too quickly. Lifting his future husband off of his lap, he was able to get himself into proper position.

Kurt was panting heavily now, and leaned over Blaine, teasing the tip of his cock with his entrance, not quite pressing down far enough "…Do you want me?" he whispered.

"_So badly…I need you, Kurt_…" he began to tease Kurt by dipping the tip of his cock in and out of him.

"_Ah…"_ He lowered himself down ever so slightly. There was a knock at the door and Kurt glanced over, through hooded eyes. "…Probably someone at the neighbors," he hissed, sliding down a bit more, teasing Blaine.

The other man's cheeks were flushed, he was practically panting. Blaine growled, "Kurt- no more….n-no more teasing…" He bit his lip before leaning forward, hungrily attacking Kurt's mouth. The brunette moaned, the sound swallowed by Blaine's mouth on his own, yet still continued to tempt him without giving in. The raven-haired man's hand moved to Kurt's lower back, pressing him down on top of him and gently bucked his hips so that the tip of his cock would rub against his lover's entrance.

"Ahh.." Kurt inhaled sharply at the sensation and lowered himself a bit more.

Blaine took in a sharp breath as well, and hissed as he exhaled, "Y-you wanna be in control don't you?" His breathing was shallow now. "Take me, Kurt…_I'm yours…"_

"_And I'm yours,"_ his fiance breathed out, before biting his lip and sliding all the way down onto Blaine's shaft. "_Ohhh…omigod, B-Blaine…"_

His hands found Kurt's hips and his back arched, finally feeling Kurt take on every inch of him, his voice low and rough, "_Ohhh..fuuuck Kurt…yesss…"_

The sound of the key scraping in the lock was covered by their moans, neither of them expecting Sebastian to walk into the room. "Oh! Shit! Oh my god, I'm SO sorry!" Seb practically yelled, stopping dead in the doorway when he saw them, too shocked to do anything for a moment.

"SEBASTIAN?" Kurt screeched, fumbling to grab a blanket to throw over he and Blaine. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Seb finally snapped out of his awkward daze and shielded his eyes, looking pointedly away from the bed. "I was..I was coming to get some stuff I forgot…in the bathroom. I knocked! But, I guess…you were…occupied." His face was bright red, as was Kurt's.

Blaine sat up and leaned around Kurt. "What the fuck, man? How did you even get in here?" He saw the key in his hand. "…You still have a key? Even with a key, you don't live here anymore. What the hell would possess you to unlock the door to another guy's dorm room without even knocking?" He pulled the comforter of the bed up so that he and Kurt could be completely covered, at least from the waist down. Gently sliding out of Kurt, though he didn't want to, he grabbed his boxers from the floor and got out of the bed, getting ready to confront him. "WELL?"

"I am SO sorry. I did knock! And Kurt said…" Sebastian continued to avoid looking in their direction, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

Kurt's face was still beet red as he winced when Blaine slid out of him. He sat on the bed, the blanket wrapped around him, reaching out to put a hand on Blaine's arm. "Babe, I did tell him that if he forgot anything, he could come get it with the key…I just didn't think he would show up right NOW!" Kurt glared at his embarrassed ex-roommate, after looking to make sure he was completely covered up.

Blaine grabbed his shirt and threw it on. "Well a person with some decency, with some consideration for people other than himself would have CALLED to CHECK to MAKE SURE it was okay to COME BY. Have you any couth at all?" He shook his head, the rest of his body slightly shaking from being infuriated. "No…no, I don't suppose you do. You're completely thoughtless…Get what you need and get out…and for the love of God…leave the damn key."

Sebastian practically ran into the bathroom, and Kurt frowned. "Blaine, calm down. It was an honest mistake…I'm not happy either, but you don't have to scare the shit out of the poor guy…"

Blaine walked over to the desk and held his head in his hands, before sitting down. "Seb…Look, I'm sorry," he called out. "It's just- it's not necessarily even what was going on when you walked in…it's…what you _saw_…you know? I don't know if I'm more mortified by all of this or if I'm just completely mystified and wondering if this really happened."

Seb slipped out of the bathroom quietly, holding a bag of his stuff, still blushing madly. "I didn't see much of anything, honest! Blaine, I just…can we forget this ever happened? I'm gonna get going. I really can't apologize enough though…Really. I'm so sorry, Kurt. To both of you." He dropped the key onto the table beside the door and fled the room.

Kurt sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed. "Well, that was…awkward."

Blaine sat in the chair in front of the desk, silent.

"Baby…?" the brunette asked, rolling over to look at him. Blaine looked at Kurt, still saying nothing. The countertenor sat up again, wrapping the blanket around him tighter. "…Say something? Please?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine said softly.

Kurt sighed. "What on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"Because I was rude to Seb, and apparently that upset you…"

He climbed off the bed, with the blanket around him, and walked towards his fiance, reaching out to rub Blaine's shoulders. "It's fine. You were mad…"

"I thought I had a right to be," he said softly.

Kurt laughed quietly. "You did. You do. I do too. But there's not much we can do."

"Well…he probably won't be able to look at us for a while…but…you know…look on the bright side. We'll probably get a really nice fruit or muffin basket out of this. 'Sorry I saw you fucking.'" Blaine laughed lightly. "Do you think they have Hallmark cards for that?"

The brunette chuckled and leaned to press a kiss into Blaine's hair, still rubbing his shoulders. "They should definitely make them. I'm sure it happens enough to college kids."

Blaine pulled Kurt around to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, before placing a soft kiss on his abdomen and resting his head against him. After rubbing his curls against Kurt's stomach for a moment, he stood up, walked over to the door, and locked it. He then came back over to the desk and opened a draw, pulling out a stick lighter. After lighting a few candles, he turned out the lights, hoping to salvage a tiny bit of their moment together. "Want to snuggle, maybe?"

"Mmm, yes please," Kurt smiled at him.

Taking off his shirt, he slowly unwound the comforter from around Kurt and pulled him to him, chest to chest. Softly, he started to sing in Kurt's ear, "_We've got the afternoon. You've got this room for two. One thing I've left to do…discover me. Discovering you. One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain. One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue…_" He gently made a trail of kisses on Kurt's neck as he continued, "_'Cause if you want love, we'll make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets. Take all your big plans…and break 'em…" _

The countertenor closed his eyes, swaying as his lover sang to him. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, letting his hands run up and down his fiance's sides. "_This is bound to be awhile….your body is a wonderland…your body is a wonder…I'll use my hands..your body is a wonderland…" _Slowly, he leaned in and let his lips meet Kurt's, hoping to ignite that spark once again.

Kurt met Blaine's mouth eagerly, kissing him deeply, as his own arms wrapped around his fiance's neck, molding their bodies even closer together. As the two of them began to melt together, Blaine pulled away and pressed his forehead to the other man's. Taking his fiance's hands in his own, he brought them to his lips and gave each one a tender kiss, before letting out a quiet request. "Can I make love to you, Kurt?

The brunette murmured lovingly, "Of course, Blaine…I love you…" he said softly, wrapping himself around his lover, wanting to show him just how much.

Blaine carefully picked up his lover and carried him to the bed. "I love you so much…" he said as he laid him down just as gently. The dark-haired man leaned down and let their lips mesh together once more, letting his love flow out of him into Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>I still can't stop laughing. I'm sorry. Poor bb Seb. So awkward.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Aching

**THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER, CONTAINING MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS WITHIN THE SECOND HALF. BE WARNED.**

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 15!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, most of the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated, though we did just add a new Santana..._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC ~ _and I'm glad everyone loves him and "Samastian"

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair, unlocking the door. He knew Blaine had planned an elaborate fondue night for them, but after the past few days he'd had, the countertenor wasn't sure if he was up to it. He pasted a smile onto his face as he swung open the door. "Baby?" he called softly. "I'm back from class…"<p>

Blaine was lighting a candle when Kurt walked in. "Hey baby!", he called out before turning around. At first, he had thought his man was just tired, but it was written all over his face. Kurt had experienced more than just a rough day. He was upset. "Oh, baby…" He walked over slowly and took the countertenor into his arms. "What's wrong, love? Did you have a bad day? Is it the fondue?" Leaning back, he peered into his lover's eyes. There, in the dark abyss of Kurt's eyes, lay the answer Blaine had been searching for. He sighed softly, feeling the hurt his fiance felt, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's about your mom, isn't it, babe?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered against the other man's cheek. "I just…this is the first year I haven't been in Ohio on Mother's Day…t-to visit her." His voice was thick with the tears he refused to shed. The brunette buried his face into his fiance's neck. "I-I didn't get to t-talk to her yesterday…And it just h-hurts," he whimpered.

Blaine held him close, letting Kurt rest his head on his shoulder as he slowly rubbed his back. "Do you want to go back to Ohio?", he asked softly. "The semester is pretty much over for you and you've taken your last exam, haven't you? We could go see her together, if you'd like…" He gave the side Kurt's head a loving kiss. "All you have to do is say the words. I know how much you miss her and how much it would mean to you."

"R-Really?" His voice cracked as he pulled back to look at his lover. "You'd come with me? T-to meet her?" Kurt couldn't stop the tears from slowly leaking out and rolling down his cheeks now. He was completely overwhelmed at the thought of Blaine's offer. The brunette leaned in to press his dry, chapped lips against Blaine's soft ones briefly. "I have one more final, bu-but we could fly there at the end of the week?"

Kurt stepped in closer and rested his forehead tiredly against his fiance's, closing his eyes for a moment, before asking with a weak smile, "So, I heard there was some fondue waiting for me?"

"Of course we can. I'll even book our flights tonight, babe. Whatever you need…" Blaine let his lips touch Kurt's once more, pulling back slowly and going back in to kiss him over and over again. After giving his nose a gentle eskimo kiss, he realized Kurt had actually asked about dinner. While he knew he was upset, Blaine was still happy that his little songbird was showing signs of an appetite. "We can dig in any time you want. Everything's ready for us to eat."

"Can we eat in bed? Or would that get too…messy?" Kurt asked hesitantly. He really just wanted Blaine to be able to hold him again as they ate, maybe feed each other as they rested on the pillows together. He reached up a hand to brush a stray curl off of Blaine's face, before cupping his cheek softly and just looking into his eyes. Kurt wished they could stay frozen like this forever, but his body had other plans. The brunette's stomach growled loudly, and he looked down with a giggle. "Guess I'm hungrier than I thought…"

Blaine laughed softly as his lover's tummy rumbled loudly. "We can eat in bed if you'd like. I need to wash the sheets and comforter anyway so it doesn't matter if we make a mess."

He got up for a moment, but only to move the food closer to them. Carefully, he moved the fondue pots over closer to the bed and plugged them into a nearby wall outlet. "There…now everything is within reach." He leaned over and stuck a piece of bread with a fork before lightly dipping it into hot cheese. Pulling it out carefully, he allowed it to hover over his plate so that no cheese would drip on either of them. After blowing on it for a second, he determined that it was finally cool enough to feed to Kurt. Still holding the plate under the fondue skewer, he held it close to the countertenor's mouth, hoping to feed the man he loved.

Kurt's eyes locked on Blaine's as he inched forward to take a small bite of the cheese-coated piece of bread. "Mmmm," he hummed happily, his eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the fondue. He swallowed and licked his lips before taking the rest of the bread off the skewer with his mouth, smiling at the taste.

"This is wonderful," Kurt told him softly, moving closer to him on the bed, before picking up his own skewer to feed Blaine next. He watched carefully as his lover moved in to take a bite.

Blaine leaned in and gently pulled the piece of bread off of the skewer, a tiny bit of warm cheese getting on his bottom lip as he did so. With a napkin nowhere in sight, he leaned in once again, this time closer to Kurt, and pouted his lips out with the hope that his man would clean him up.

After a couple minutes of Kurt just smirking at him, Blaine finally groaned and moved further forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's as he finished his bite of fondue. Wiggling his bottom lip enthusiastically, he hoped his love would get the hint and finally help to clean him up.

Kurt grinned against Blaine's mouth, finally giving in and sucking lightly on the other man's bottom lip, his tongue licking off all traces of the warm cheese fondue from his lips. His fiance certainly knew how to distract him from his somber mood.

He pulled back after a moment, ignoring his lover's unhappy whine, and reached for the pot of melted chocolate, dipping his skewer in, with nothing on it. He slid the coated fork into his mouth, purposely smearing chocolate onto his lips, and arched an eyebrow at Blaine while slowly pulling the skewer out of his mouth.

"Stop teasing," Blaine said laughingly, putting aside both of their fondue sticks and pulling him into another sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up in his boyfriend's embrace. He smiled to himself and gently turned around so he was facing the brunette. He laced their fingers together and with his free hand, caressed his boyfriend's forehead. Sebastian was perfect. Sam loved waking up to the warm embrace of his boyfriend. Thankfully he didn't have class today, and he hoped that his boyfriend didn't either. There was no way that the blonde wanted to leave this dorm. He wanted the two of them to spend the day together, doing whatever came to mind. Just the two of them. Sam gently kissed Seb's forehead and snuggled into him, listening to the sound of his boyfriend's heartbeat.<p>

Seb felt his boyfriend's warm lips against his forehead, and sleepily pushed himself closer to Sam. The room was a little chilly, even while under the blankets, and the blonde boy was like a personal space heater. He moaned a little bit, still not opening his eyes, and buried his face into Sam's neck, brushing his cold nose against it.

Sam happily snuggled closer to the brunette, thinking that he was probably a little chilly. He kissed his boyfriend's forehead again, limiting the space between the two of them. "I love you so much, Sebby," the blonde whispered softly, closing his eyes. He definitely didn't want to move, especially since the dark-haired boy fit so perfectly next to him.

Sebastian hummed happily. "I love you too, Sammy," he said softly in a sleepy voice, lifting his head to press his lips to the blonde's. "And you're so warm…" Seb cuddled even closer, if that were physically possible.

Sam smiled as he heard the brunette's voice. "Do you have class today?" He asked, hoping they could just stay like this for the rest of the day. The blonde ran his hand along his boyfriend's muscular back and hummed quietly. There wasn't any need for them to leave the dorm if they didn't have to. Sam was quite content spending the day indoors.

"I'm supposed to practice my duet with Kurt today…but I can text him. I'm sure he'll understand." Seb shivered slightly at the touch of Sam's hand on his bare back.

Sam bit his bottom lip as he felt the brunette shudder. "I just..." he began, trying to control himself. "...I really don't think I could let you leave this dorm," he admitted, tangling his free hand in his boyfriend's dark hair as he kissed him deeply.

Seb grinned as Sam kissed him and returned it with equal passion. He wrapped his arm around the blonde, pressing his hand against his lower back to pull him flush against his body. "Mmm, I don't think I want to leave this dorm ever…" he mumbled against Sam's lips.

Sam smiled into the kiss, loving the way the two of them fit perfectly together. "Good," he murmured back, continuing to kiss the brunette. He was having a tough time controlling himself. His hands were clenched to his boyfriend's back as he kissed him deeply, and Sam knew that if he wasn't careful, he was going to lose it.

Sebastian rolled over, pulling the blonde on top of him, continuing to kiss him. He slid his tongue over Sam's bottom lip and tangled one hand in his boyfriend's hair. He was really glad that they had slept in their boxers last night: Sam's skin against his own felt…delicious.

Sam moaned into the kiss. He pressed his forehead gently against the brunette's, breathing heavily. "Damn," he said softly. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend's neck, nibbling gently on the sensitive spots, and rocked his hips against Seb's.

"Ahh, S-sammy," Sebastian groaned as the blonde kissed his way down his neck, his teeth grazing the skin teasingly. He slid his hands over Sam's shoulders and trailed them down his back, his fingers tracing the other man's spine, until they gripped his ass, pulling him closer.

Sam nibbled on Seb's ear lobe and moaned softly in his ear. "Seb, I need you." He groaned, rocking his hips. The blonde kissed him deeply, his tongue grazing his boyfriend's bottom lip. He kissed his way back to the brunette's lips.

"We have all day long…" Seb breathed out, his breath hitching as Sam rocked his hips against him again. He met the blonde's lips with equal passion, before rolling them both over, keeping their bodies wrapped tightly together.

Sam panted heavily, laying close to Seb. He leaned his head against his boyfriend's chest and kiss him. "I'm glad we have all day," he said happily. Sam pulled the blankets back over them and kissed Seb again. "This is perfect."

"Can I…can I try something?" Seb asked his boyfriend quietly, his voice hesitant. He leaned in to kiss Sam, long and hard, before the other man could answer.

Sam nodded, allowing the brunette the take control. He groaned lightly as he kissed his boyfriend back just as passionately. He was anxious to find out what Seb wanted to try. He closed his eyes and held his boyfriend close.

Seb smiled and began kissing his way down Sam's neck to his chest, stopping to suck on the other man's collarbone gently, before continuing down. He scraped his teeth over one of the blonde's nipples, laving over it with his tongue to reduce the pleasurable sting, before moving to do the same to the other one. He continued to kiss and lick his way down Sam's body, darting his tongue into his navel and listening to the sounds his boyfriend was making.

Sam tipped his head back against the pillow and tangled his hands in his boyfriend's hair, enjoying the brunette's mouth on his body. He rocked his hips forward when Seb kissed his hip bone. The blonde groaned as his boyfriend made his way down his body at an excruciatingly slow speed.

Sebastian smirked as he felt Sam's hands tangle into his hair, and grazed his teeth on the blonde's hip, listening to him moan in response. He slowly moved his way further down, mouthing over Sam's growing hardness through his boxers.

Sam immediately rocked his hips forward, pushing against the back of the brunette's head. He shut his eyes tight, as his mouth fell open. "S-shit Seb!" he groaned, looking down at his boyfriend to see him smirking back up at him. The blonde felt shivers up his spine at Sebastian's cool touch.

Seb's hands wandered up and down the blonde's side before finally resting on the waistband of his boxers. "Lift up your hips," he instructed, his voice rough. When Sam complied, he tugged his boyfriend's boxers down, over his knees, but didn't pull them all the way off. Instead, he twisted them so the blonde's ankles were tangled in them and Seb pressed his own knees down on top of the fabric, situating himself between Sam's legs. He ran his hands down the other man's abdomen and leaned in to press soft kisses on his inner thighs, nipping lightly at the skin.

"Oh..W-wow.." The blonde groaned, his eyes shut tight. He could feel his heart race. He tangled his hands back in his boyfriend's hair, enjoying the brunette being in control. "Seb..._Oh my g-_" He panted, feeling Seb's hot breath against his skin.

Sebastian's tongue darted out to touch Sam's tip, loving the way the blonde was practically massaging his scalp and the sound of his moans.

Sam whined, heat filling his whole body. "Sebby, please," he begged the brunette, pulling his hair lightly. He choked out a gasp as the brunette continued what he was doing. The blonde felt heat all throughout his body, enjoying every sensation. This was far better than what anyone else had ever done to him, and the other man hadn't even touched his cock yet.

Seb finally gave into the other man's whining pleas, opening his mouth and easily swallowing Sam whole in one swift motion, holding down the blonde's hips so he wouldn't thrust up and choke him. He pulled away after a moment, licking the palm of his hand and sliding it over Sam's erection, following it with his mouth again.

"Fuck, Seb." Sam groaned, letting go of his boyfriend and clenching the sheets. The blonde struggled to keep from rocking his hips, while his boyfriend worked him slowly. He looked down at Seb briefly, the closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillow. "I-I'm so close already, fuck..." he said softly, going back to tangle his hands in Seb's dark hair.

Sebastian hummed around Sam, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of his hardness as he pulled back. "Just tug on my hair when you're about to…" he said in a low, rough voice, before going back to what he was doing before. He slipped his other hand between them and massaged at Sam's other parts.

Sam groaned loudly at his boyfriend's touch. He bit his lip again, hoping he would last a little longer. "Seb," he gasped, pressing the tips of his fingers into the brunette's scalp. The blonde pulled on Seb's hair as his mouth fell open. "Oh.." he moaned as his body began to spasm and relax at the same time.

Though his original plan had been to pull away when the blonde yanked on his hair, Seb instead gripped Sam's hips tightly and kept him in his mouth as he came, swallowing like his life depended on it. He could feel the hotness trickling down his throat, and Sam's moans only turned him on further. He sucked on his boyfriend one last time before allowing his softening form to pop out of his mouth, licking his lips and looking up at Sam.

"It's my turn." Sam said, a rough tone in his voice, pulling Seb back up and pushing him down onto the bed. He continued to kiss down his boyfriend's body, loving the light moans he heard. His teeth grazed Seb's skin as he made his way further down, pulling his boyfriend's boxers off with his teeth.

"Oh…" Seb could not form coherent words, let alone sentences, with the sensations wracking his body as Sam moved his way down. Everything about this just felt so right.

Sam kissed Seb's thighs lightly, working his was to his boyfriend's erection. He gently kissed the tip, then began to take his full length in his mouth. The blonde took his time, using the tip of his tongue to work the brunette.

Seb took in a sharp breath as he felt Sam's mouth on him. "Guh-" was all he managed to get out, before closing his eyes, his hands reaching out blindly to tangle in the blonde's hair.

Sam took his time, taking in as much of his boyfriend as he could. He sucked playfully at the tip for a few moments, then continued to work down the brunette's shaft. He hummed softly, since it had felt so good when the other man had done it to him, as his hand gripped Seb's hip.

Seb panted, his head thrown back against the pillows, utterly lost in the sensation of Sam's mouth on him. He let out a low, wordless moan when the blonde hummed around him. All he wanted to do was thrust up into the hot wet cavern of Sam's mouth, but he controlled himself, reaching out to grip the sheets, his knuckles turning white with the effort.

Sam smirked, using his tongue to work Seb in ways that he didn't even know he could do. He took in all of his boyfriend, wanting the brunette to feel the same way he felt. The blonde never thought that he would be enjoying it this much, but hearing Seb's broken moans and choked-off gasps was really hot.

"Oh god," Seb groaned loudly. He was never this quick to finish, but getting Sam off earlier had really gotten him going. "I'm gonna-" His breath hitched in his throat. He could hardly stand it anymore, and he reached to tug harshly at the blonde's hair, using the same warning since he couldn't form words again.

Sam kept his pace, taking in everything and swallowing as quickly as he could. He rubbed Seb's inner thigh and he let him finish, even as a bit of cum leaked out the corner of his mouth. He pulled himself up slowly, and wiped at his face, reaching to the brunette. He smiled happily, as he licked his lips. He could only get better at this.

"Holy…shit…" Sebastian panted when it was over, snuggling into Sam's arms and meeting his lips in a deep kiss. He could taste himself in the other man's mouth and he groaned softly.

Sam ran his tongue over Seb's bottom lip, and smiled. He wrapped his arms around the brunette, tracing circles with his index finger on his boyfriend's arm. The blonde was at a lost for words, his mind still in a daze from what they had just done.

"I'm glad we're staying in bed all day…because my legs are absolute jelly right now…and my brain is a pile of mush…" Seb said slowly, a sated smile creeping across his face as he pressed his forehead against Sam's.

"Th-that was my first time ever doing that with a guy," the blonde said quietly.

Seb grinned. "Then you are certainly a natural talent...Or you watch a lot of porn." He burst into a fit of giggles when Sam's face turned a bright shade of red, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend gently. "That was fantastic, seriously..."

"Oh good," Sam closed his eyes, his face still tinged pink with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up from a short nap, after he and Sam had both exhausted themselves earlier. He reached out, feeling the empty space beside him, and frowned. He opened his eyes a crack to find that he was indeed in the bed alone. "Sam?" he called out softly.<p>

"In the kitchen!" Sam called to his boyfriend. He was making burgers on his George Forman grill, humming happily to himself, a big grin stretched across his face. He wasn't sure if the brunette was hungry or not, but Sam wanted a nice, homemade burger.

Seb slipped out of the bed and tugged on his jeans, leaving his shirt on the ground. He shuffled into the kitchen quietly and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist from behind, kissing his shoulder. "Something smells good…"

Sam smiled and leaned his head back to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. "I'm making burgers," he said proudly. "Want one?" he asked, placing the burgers he made onto a plate and setting it on the counter. Thankfully he had set everything out on the counter before he started cooking them. He offered the brunette a plate.

"Mmm, yes please," Seb said softly, taking the plate from his boyfriend and stealing a short kiss from his lips, before heading to the couch. "Do you want to finish the movie now?"

Sam smiled as he assembled his burger. "Sure, sounds good." Before he walked over to the couch, he grabbed two cans of soda, and sat on the couch next to Seb. "I was really in the mood for burgers." He admitted, taking a bite.

"Red-blooded American boy who likes his burgers. I approve," he laughed before taking a mouthful of his own burger and pressing play on the DVD player's remote.

Sam smiled before taking a sip of his soda. "How's your burger?" he asked, taking another bite of his own. He loved to cook, and hopefully if Seb enjoyed his cooking, he would do it more often. It was nice to go out, but when neither one of them felt the need to leave the dorm, this was perfect.

"Delicious," Seb declared. "Are all of your meals this good? Should I be extremely grateful that I moved in here, so I can consume everything you cook?" he joked, continuing to wolf down his burger.

Sam rolled his eyes playfully at the brunette. "I'm glad you're enjoying it." He finished his burger and took another sip of his soda. He smiled happily, trying to focus on the movie. "The singing is nice in this movie," he stated, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I love it. The songs are all so wonderful…" Seb whispered to him, kissing and then pressing his own cheek to the top of Sam's head.

Sam wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling him closer. "They are," he agreed softly. "What do you wanna do after we finished the movie?" Sam kissed his boyfriend's cheek, snuggled into him.

"Whatever you want," he murmured, cuddling with his boyfriend. He enjoyed spending time with Sam like this. They should do this more often.

"It's really up to you," the blonde said, closing his eyes for a moment. His mind was still in a bit of a daze from earlier. He had a dopey grin stretched across his face, trying to pay attention to the movie.

Sebastian smirked at him. "Are you thinking about what I think you're thinking about, Mr. Evans?"

Sam looked at the other boy. "I might be.. But that depends. What do you think I'm thinking about?" he joked, leaning closer against Seb, lacing their fingers together, still smiling.

"Oh no, I'm not falling into that trap," Sebastian said primly, before bursting into laughter. He turned and kissed Sam's cheek softly.

Sam smiled. "No really, what do you think I'm thinking?" he asked, honestly wanting to know what the other thought was going on in his mind. "Tell me, please?"

"…I thought you might be thinking about earlier today," Seb blushed, burying his face into Sam's chest.

Sam kissed the top of Seb's head, then rested his cheek against it. "I was. You're incredible, and I love you." He held his boyfriend as close to him as he possible could, never wanting to let go.

"I don't even know what got into me. But I really really enjoyed that," he mumbled into Sam's chest, feeling his face heat up even more.

"I did too." Sam answered, tracing circle's on this boyfriend's bare back. He smiled again, thinking about how everything was so perfect, so simple. The two two of them cuddling together, only listening to sounds of each other breathing. "I'm really glad you moved in."

"I'm glad too…I can't even imagine what would've happened if I hadn't needed a place to stay that night, when we met." He lifted his head to kiss Sam on the nose. "I love you."

Sam blushed at his boyfriend's kiss. "I don't even want to think about that," he stated, letting his hand roam his boyfriend's back. "I love you too."

Seb pulled the blonde forward into a sweet kiss, melting into his arms. He wanted moments like this to last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Samastian shippers, I really hope you're happy with this chapter...<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Golden

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 16!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, most of the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC ~ **and I'm so glad everyone loves him!**_

* * *

><p>Sam rummaged through his closet, knowing he had those little gold shorts from Rocky Horror in high school somewhere. Damn Kurt for digging up the pictures from his box of New Directions pictures in order to show them to Seb the other day. Once he found them, he grinned. He took off his sweat pants and put the gold shorts on. He thought about changing his shirt, but settled on not wearing one at all. He left his bedroom and walked across the living room. He knocked lightly on his boyfriend's door before entering.<p>

Sebastian had spent the earlier part of the afternoon with Kurt and Blaine, going through old photos from their high school, just having a general bonding session after the awkwardness of the night earlier in the week. After stumbling across a box full of their glee club's shows, the brunette had gotten hold of one of his current boyfriend, clad only in a pair of tiny gold shorts. He'd immediately teased Sam about them via text, and the other man had said he would try and find them. In the meantime, when he got back to his own dorm, the dancer had buried his nose in a book in his room, contently shifting through Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for the twentieth time.

"Holy shit," Seb hissed, looking up to see Sam in his doorway, clad only in the promised gold shorts. He basically forgot how to breathe properly as the blonde walked towards him.

"I'm glad I still had them," Sam said with a smirk, watching his boyfriend's reaction as he walks towards him. The blonde leaned in and kissed Seb softly. "What are you up to?" he asked casually.

"Guhh…Um, n-nothing much. I was reading this book and now I'm just trying to figure out how to make my brain function correctly again because you look absolutely-" Sebastian cut off his rambling and slammed his book down on his lap to cover his growing problem. "This book is great," he laughed nervously.

Sam smiled. "Well, now that you've seen the shorts, I think I'm gonna lock them away. They're really uncomfortable," he admitted, turning to leave the room.

"Why on earth would you lock them away?" Seb asked him incredulously. "You look smoking hot, Sammy." He slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing uncontrollably as he squirmed to readjust himself in his own pants.

Sam blushed. "Thank you." He switched his weight from his right foot to his left. "They're not the best for comfort, that's for sure," he said, sitting on the edge of his boyfriend's bed. "Yeah, I'm gonna go change." The blonde stood up and headed back to the door.

"Can I help?" Seb called out as his boyfriend stepped out the door of his bedroom, before his eyes widened and he clapped his hand over his mouth again. Shit. What was wrong with him? Those damned gold shorts must have short-circuited his brain or something, because he wasn't normally this horny and tactless of a guy.

"If you'd like to," Sam said, a smile playing on his lips as he fumbled around in his room. The blonde wiggled in the shorts, now realizing that they didn't fit it him like they did the last time he wore them._ Damn all those Cool Ranch Doritos I ate during the summer,_ he thought, the smile on his face now a frown.

Seb leapt off the bed at Sam's comment, but slowed down to a casual stroll to get to the other man's room. He stopped in the doorway, looking at his boyfriends admiringly, but saw the blonde scowling at his own reflection. "Why the frown, hot stuff?" he asked curiously.

"These shorts are uncomfortable because they're too tight. They were never like this the last time I wore them!" he said, angry at himself for sounding like a total chick. He immediately dropped to the floor and started doing sit ups.

"Whoa there, Sammy," Sebastian said, settling on the floor beside him and putting a hand on his chest to prevent him from sitting up again. "Are you kidding me right now? You're…you're flawless. You look like a freakin' Greek god in those shorts. It's natural for you to have grown a bit since high school, I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Sam sighed and shivered at his boyfriend's cool hand pressed against his chest. He sat up, holding his boyfriend's hand to him. "Yeah, you're right." The blonde said, knowing it was pointless for him to argue. He also knew that he was probably over reacting about his own body. He kissed the brunette softly before pulling the two of the up to stand.

Seb stood up beside Sam slowly, and pulled his boyfriend towards him into another soft kiss, before wrapping the blonde in his arms. "You're perfect. Far better than I deserve," Sebastian whispered into his ear, holding him tightly.

Sam blushed. He always loved that Seb made him feel like he was a little kid with a crush. "Thank you, but you're the one who's perfect," he said softly, before pulling the brunette into another kiss.

Sebastian moaned lightly into the kiss, sliding his hands around Sam's waist to pull him in a bit closer. He wanted to refute the blonde's remark, but since his mouth was otherwise occupied, he merely frowned in his mind. He knew he was far from perfect.

Sam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, still deeply involved in the kiss. After a few moments the blonde broke the kiss. "Cuddle with me?" he asked, taking Seb's hand and leading him to the bed.

"Always," the dark-haired man said immediately, with a smile, following Sam to the bed.

The blonde pulled him on to the bed and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you," he said softly into Seb's ear, then resting his head on his boyfriend's back.

"I love you too," Seb whispered, his voice quivering a little. He blinked back sudden tears. Stop that, he told himself. Sam's wonderful and this whole thing is great. You have to stop worrying about the past.

"What's wrong, baby?" Sam asked, pulling his boyfriend closer to him, placing a soft his on the back of his neck. The blonde could tell there was something bothering him. "You can tell me anything."

"I'm scared…" he replied quietly. "I'm scared of how strongly I feel for you, Sammy…" He rubbed his face with his hands tiredly. "I just…I can't lose anyone else."

Sam laced their fingers together and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Sebby," he began, gently pulling his boyfriend to face him. "I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that. And if for some reason I do end up going somewhere, you're coming with me," he finished with a smile, then kissing the dark-haired boy passionately.

Seb returned the kiss but couldn't help but let a few tears slip out over his cheeks. He was so messed up. Sam shouldn't have to deal with this. He was a mess. Sebastian pulled the blonde as close as possible, trying to block out the bad feeling creeping over him.

* * *

><p>Burt handed Kurt the keys to his car after he'd driven the young men home from the nearby Ohio airport and helped them bring in their bags. "Here. I know you need them." The brunette gave him yet another hug.<p>

"Thanks, dad," he whispered, squeezing him tight, before grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him out the door towards the car. Kurt opened the passenger's side door for his lover, gesturing for him to get in with flourish, complete with a bow and everything. He giggled and raced around to climb into the driver's seat, starting up the car, his hands shaking slightly with excitement and nerves.

Blaine buckled his seatbelt and leaned over to give Kurt a soft kiss on the cheek. Moving back over to his side of the vehicle, he noticed Kurt's hands on the wheel. They were shaking. "Baby, are you alright? Is everything okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "Do you need me to drive?"

"No, no," Kurt answered with a soft laugh. "I'm fine. I'm just really…excited." He shot his fiance a secretive smile as he pulled out of the driveway and started off down the road. He pulled over to the side, after a few minutes, and looked at Blaine. "Okay, bear with me here, but…I need to blindfold you. So that you're truly surprised."

He looked at Kurt, choking out a bit of surprised laughter. "Blindfold me?" he said with a grin. "What are you, some kind of secret agent now?" Usually, Blaine had a keen way of sensing how situations would play out, but in this instance, he wasn't able to get a read on Kurt. Whatever it was that Kurt had planned, all he knew is that it must have been pretty spectacular due to his fiance's excitement.

"Oh, just hush and let me blindfold you," Kurt smirked, holding up one of his old Dalton ties and waving it at him. "For nostalgic purposes."

A fond smile appeared across Blaine's face at the sight of the tie and he gave in right then and there, no questions asked. Leaning over slightly, he closed his eyes and allowed Kurt to secure the blindfold, carefully tying the tie so that he couldn't see a thing.

Kurt finished blindfolding Blaine's eyes, and leaned in to kiss him for an extended moment, before pulling away to start up the car again.

Letting his head fall against the headrest, Blaine found a comfortable position and enjoyed the car ride. As they continued on towards their destination, Blaine tried to determine where they were going but did so with no such luck. The tie around his eyes was gently rubbing against his nose and he immediately recognized a familiar scent. While it was faint, there was no mistaking that the smell was undeniably Kurt. Taking in a small breath, Blaine inhaled the sweet scent and smiled, recalling his high school days with Kurt.

The brunette pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High School, looking over at the building with a smallest hint of disdain. Enough time had passed that he didn't hate the high school anymore. Honestly, he'd never really hated it to begin with: it brought him into Glee club with the others and Mr. Schue. And eventually, it gave him reason to meet Blaine. The brunette grinned and got out of the car, grabbing his bag, and praying that his dad and Coach Sylvester had both followed through with their promises to help him set up properly.

He went around the other side of the car, opening the door and helping Blaine out and steadied him. "Just take my hand, and trust me…" he said quietly, a smile in his voice, and he gently led Blaine forward and into the school. Eventually, they made their way into the gym, and Kurt's eyes lit up as he turned on the lights. It was perfect. Thank goodness for Coach Sue. She had really done her best at recreating the scene of their junior prom, with the balloons and streamers and stage set up and everything. It looked just like he remembered it.

Kurt moved Blaine to stand in the center of the room, facing the stage, and then moved away to take the boombox out of his bag. He fumbled to hook it up to the speakers Ms. Sylvester had ordered be put in place. He made sure the right song was queued up to be played when he hit the correct button later on. But first things first.

He practically ran back over to Blaine, pulling the box out of his pocket, and stopping only to grab something else from his bag, hiding it behind his back as he stood in front of Blaine. "You can take off your blindfold now, baby," he said softly, a humongous smile across his face as he waited.

Blaine did as he was told and removed the blindfold. From the moment he was able to see everything around him, his jaw hit the floor. Surrounded by nostalgia, it was almost as if he and Kurt both had taken a step back in time. "I….this….you did all of this? For—"

Stuttering slightly, he stumbled over his words, unsure of what to say. He was completely taken aback by the effort that Kurt had put into the surprise for him. Trying to form a sentence, he found himself rendered speechless. An almost inaudible moan escaped his mouth as tears began to fill his eyes. "I….just wow…" Still searching for words, Blaine found himself doing the only thing he knew he could: he walked over to Kurt and threw his arms around him, pulling him close to him and whispered "I love you" gently against his ear.

"I love you too…but the surprise isn't even over yet," Kurt murmured back, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek, before disentangling himself from his lover's arms and taking one of his hands, his other still hiding something behind his back.

"Blaine," he began softly. "I've already given myself, heart and soul, to you. You're my everything, and this ring on my finger," he wiggled his fingers against the hand he was holding, "is there to show the whole world that I'm entirely yours. But-" Kurt's voice suddenly caught in his throat and he cleared it with a nervous laugh.

"I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I love you. With everything that I have, everything that I am, and everything I will be. And I was hoping that you would give me the same honor that I gave to you a few weeks ago, back in New York." He got down on one knee in front of Blaine, releasing his hand in order to pull out the small ring box in his pocket. He opened it with the same shaky hand, revealing a thick platinum band with two indentations of scrolls running around the ring. The brunette looked up at the other man, his eyes glistening with happy tears.

"About three years ago, we were in this very same gym, under these lights, with all of these decorations, surrounded by my classmates. I was crowned Prom Queen…and my king fled when it was time for our dance. You immediately stepped in, putting aside all of your fears, and asked me to dance. Now, after all this time, I finally realize that I have not one, but** two** questions to ask you tonight." He took a deep breath.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, would you please marry me? And would you also…" Kurt pulled out a prom crown from behind his back "…be my King?"

Blaine couldn't control himself. When Kurt kneeled before him, he lost it. The flood gates opened and the tears streamed freely from his eyes. "Y-yes…", he said, attempting to choking back the tears while more rolled down his soft cheeks. "Of course, I will…nothing would make me happier…" He gently pulled his fiance to his feet and kissed him tenderly again and again.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his fiance's neck, the ring box still in one hand, the crown in the other, and kissed him back each time, before finally capturing Blaine's lips in a longer, deeper kiss. Pulling away to rest their foreheads on one another's, he moved his arms, pulling the ring out of the box and slipping it onto the other man's finger, before trailing kisses all across his hand. Kurt then pulled away enough to rest the crown gently on his lover's head, admiring just how perfectly it fit and it looked.

"There's just one more little thing…" he said softly, slipping out of Blaine's embrace, to reach into his backpack again for another object, on his way over to the boombox. He hit play, a moment of silence before the song started up, and turned to face Blaine, a playful smile on his face. He lifted the Prom Queen crown, from three years ago, and placed it on his own head, walking forward as ABBA's "Dancing Queen" started blasting from the speakers. "Excuse me," he said with a grin, extending his hand to Blaine. "But may I have this dance?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, his eyes still misty. "Yes…yes, you may." Giving his hand to Kurt, the two slowly began to dance in the very same spot as they did just a few years ago.

Kurt pulled his fiance close, weaving their fingers together and laughing slightly as they began to sway to the music together. "You know what the only thing that was missing from that dance a few years back?" the brunette asked quietly. "This…" he leaned into press his lips gently against Blaine's as they danced.

* * *

><p><strong>I love cheese, can you tell?<strong>

**Also, ala Snape in AVPM, _can anyone tell me what foreshadowing is?_**


	17. Chapter 17: Home

**THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER, CONTAINING MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS WITHIN...WELL, JUST VERY VERY SOON. BE WARNED.**

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 15!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, most of the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC ~ _and I'm glad everyone loves him and "Samastian"

* * *

><p>Carefully shutting his laptop, Blaine started towards Kurt's old room, giving the front door a once over to make sure it was locked before heading upstairs. During his teen years, he had spent many a day at the Hummel residence and occasionally, when Carole could put Burt's mind at ease, he had spent the night.<p>

In the beginning, Blaine was always on an air mattress beside the Kurt's bed with his bedroom door propped wide open. While Burt trusted them both, he didn't want to give them a free pass to test any limits. However, after Blaine had spent the night a few times, Kurt had started closing the door.

At first, closing the door was accidental, but once they discovered how much better making out could be without Burt standing in the doorway clearing his throat, closing the door started to happen more frequently. Each time, they'd get a little more bold with their actions and soon, Blaine had moved from his air mattress up to the bed. Their once quiet make-out sessions turned into soft, shirtless caresses...and soft, shirtless caresses turned into cuddling in their underwear. Ah, how fond he was of their teenage years.

Once Blaine had finally made it to the bedroom, the door was propped wide open and Kurt was sitting comfortably on the bed with a smile on his face.

The brunette sat on his bed, waiting for Blaine to come up the stairs to be with him. They had spent the morning with Kurt's mother, resting beside her grave. Watching his fiance speak to her with such care and reverence made Kurt love him all the more.

It was strange, being back here, after spending so much time in New York. It wasn't his childhood house, but it was where he had spent the most time with his newly formed family: Carole and Finn…and eventually Blaine. He loved being back here, to look around, inhale the familiar smells of his home, and relive some of the memories…most of the fondest ones having happened right there, in his room, with his love.

Kurt looked up with a smile as Blaine bounded into the room happily. "C'mere you," he laughed quietly, opening his arms and wiggling his fingers, hoping his fiance would just leap into his arms.

Blaine walked halfway over to Kurt before stopping and looking back at the door. "Should I—?" His voice trailed off, unsure of what he needed to do. Kurt had said himself that Carole and Burt would be out for most of the night, but he still wanted to double check with his fiance. For some reason, he had butterflies. Maybe it was being in Kurt's old room again or maybe it was because now, in this moment, they were finally going to do what both of them had always thought about as they laid together in that very bed where Kurt was sitting.

Kurt smirked at him. "Why don't you shut it…for old times sake?" He was all too eager to get Blaine onto the bed with him, since he wasn't sure quite how late his parents would be staying out.

Blaine smiled fondly and did as he was told before taking an additional measure, locking the door. With a spring in his step, he made his way over to the bed and plopped down happily next to Kurt. Reaching out, he grabbed the collar of his fiance's shirt, pulled him close, and gently rubbed their noses together before planting a tender kiss upon his lips and leaning back against the bed.

"So Kurt…" he started with a smirk. "What did you want to do tonight? I mean, we do have the whole house all to ourselves, but…what if your parents come back early? If your dad finds us up here…and with the door closed, he'll skin us alive." He had hoped Kurt would catch his drift and want to play along, but just to make sure he would, Blaine wet his lips and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt in hopes of enticing his fiance.

The brunette grinned. "Well, we can just use the old standby…" He changed his tone to one of complete innocence: "_What, dad? We were just studying! …Why is the door locked? Uhh…We didn't want to be disturbed! You know how obnoxious Finn can be when we're trying to be good students_," he said mockingly, falling back on the bed beside him and rolling over onto his stomach, his hand creeping up to reach into the top of Blaine's shirt, caressing his fiance's skin. Kurt leaned in and pressed a series of small kisses down the side of Blaine's neck, as his fingers moved to continue unbuttoning the other man's shirt.

A sigh escaped from Blaine's lips and he closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of his lover's lips on his skin. He moved one arm away from his body, giving Kurt better access to the fabric, his other hand slowly roaming up Kurt's back offering gentle rubs of encouragement.

Kurt finished undoing the buttons on his fiance's shirt, pulling open the fabric and trailing his mouth down from where he had been sucking on Blaine's neck down further onto his chest. He grazed his teeth across one of the other man's nipples, laving over it with his tongue, giving it his undivided attention as his hands roamed over his lover's form.

Blaine's breath hitched in his chest. He could feel himself becoming aroused and almost at an embarrassing rate. Kurt's warm mouth against his skin felt incredibly, especially since his chest had been greeted by the cool air swirling in the room around them. Letting his hand tug gently at his lover's hair, he softly moaned a request. "Kurt….please…" He wrapped his hands around him and pulled him up towards his mouth. "That feels so amazingly good…but I really want to kiss you…"

"Mmm, okay…" Kurt said softly, before pressing their lips together softly, his hands tangling into the other man's dark curls. He let Blaine control the pace of their kissing, his eyes closed, just enjoying their togetherness for the time being. He shifted onto his side, forcing Blaine to switch positions and lean over him for a bit as their mouths met, over and over. One of his hands reached down to stroke lazily up and down his fiance's spine.

Blaine shivered at the sensation of Kurt's hands on his back, all the while getting lost in each other's kiss. Feeling himself grow harder at the slightest touch, his mouth slowly left his lover's mouth and began to work on the soft skin around his adam's apple. Gently sucking on it and circling it with his tongue, he was determined to make Kurt want him more than he ever had before. With one free hand, he began to toy with the hem of Kurt's shirt, inching it up his abdomen and running his hand against the soft trail of hair below his navel.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat, a strangled moan emerging as Blaine sucked and licked at his throat, feeling himself grow extremely aroused at the sensation. The other man's cool hands against his stomach sent chills racing through his body. His fingers dug into Blaine's shoulders for a moment, before busying themselves with pushing his fiance's unbuttoned shirt off of his body completely. He bit his lip against another groan, as he felt Blaine's teeth graze his skin gently.

Raising up Kurt's shirt a bit more, Blaine began trailing his kisses downward toward's Kurt's chest. "You have far too many clothes on, mister," he said hotly, rubbing his nose against the soft peach fuzz in the center of his chest before lightly running his tongue over Kurt's nipple. He carefully took it between his teeth, before giving it a gentle kiss and pulling his shirt over his head.

Disrobing his lover from the waist up, Blaine made his way south leaving a trail of kisses behind as he went. Once again reaching the small patch of hair below his navel, Blaine covered it with soft kisses, licking at it occasionally before placing another tiny kiss on the buckle of Kurt's belt. "I think these need to come off too.." he said with a smirk, carefully taking a part of the belt in his mouth and giving it a good shake.

Kurt smirked down at him. "I don't know, my little puppy…I'm not really into bestiality," he said with a straight face, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Blaine grinned and moved lower, tracing the outline of Kurt's cock through his jeans with his tongue.

The brunette choked out a gasp. "B-Blaine…" he moaned, his heart beating rapidly. Kurt could feel himself swell even more at the simple action of his lover.

He loved hearing Kurt moan. Knowing that he could make him feel that way did so many things to Blaine. Removing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans, he started to mouth his fiance's erection over the denim that laid between them. As he continued to kiss the outline, he began to remove Kurt's jeans, lightly tugging at them and pulling them halfway down his hips.

Kurt groaned again, louder this time, his hands reaching out to fist into Blaine's hair, loving the way his fiance could make him lose control over himself. He would never trust anyone else like this, or let anyone else ever see him like this. The brunette felt himself grow more desperate with desire, as his fiance teased him and began to tug down his pants. Kurt let out a wordless moan, hoping Blaine would continue, though it was driving him absolutely insane not to be able to touch his lover in the same ways.

Soon Kurt's pants, along with his boxers, were puddled in the floor beside the bed. Blaine had always marveled at Kurt. While they were both similar in size, there was just something about being able to take Kurt in his hand, and know that he completely belonged to him in each and every way. Placing a kiss on the tip, Blaine carefully grazed his cheek against the shaft. He had forgotten to shave earlier in the morning and his face was rough with a light stubble. Up one side and down the other, Blaine caressed Kurt's hard organ with his rough cheek as he cupped his balls, lightly massaging them in his hand.

Kurt's hands left Blaine's hair to fist into the sheets at his sides, his knuckles white with how tightly he was gripping them. "A-ahhh…" he moaned. "Blaine…oh god, that feels too good…" He was going to go completely mad if his fiance didn't do something else soon…or let him do something instead.

Removing his hand from Kurt's balls, Blaine licked up the underside of his cock and grazed his balls against his stubble covered chin before making his way up to the tip. Pressing his lips to the tip once more, he finally stopped teasing and opened his mouth. Surrounding the head of Kurt's cock with his warm mouth, he began to create tiny circles with his tongue before he tightly closed his lips and started to suck.

"Oh," Kurt gasped at the new sensation of Blaine's mouth on him. He bit his lip against the other cries he wanted to let out, swallowing them and relishing in the feel of the other man's tongue around his tip. "B-Blaine…holy…fuck," he hissed out, knowing the other man tended to completely lose it whenever he let out a swear in bed.

Blaine closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping around Kurt's cock, sending a tender vibration around the tip. Hoping to hear more, without warning he took every inch of Kurt into his mouth, swallowing him whole. While he had never been much for dirty talk, there was something about hearing Kurt swear in bed. Kurt was one that rarely let that kind of language pass over his lips, so that was a definite indicator for Blaine, letting him know that he had Kurt completely worked up.

"Fuuuuuuck," Kurt drew out the word with a groan, long and loud, as Blaine took him entirely into his mouth, causing him to almost completely come undone. His eyes fluttered shut as his back arched up a bit, but he tried to control his hips and keep them from thrusting too harshly into the hot cavern of his fiance's mouth. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," he panted. "Please…"

Slowly, he released Kurt from his mouth. Sitting on his knees between Kurt's legs, he unbuckled his belt and started to take off his pants. They needed each other far too much for Blaine to continue torturing him.

Kurt immediately pushed himself up, and pulled Blaine towards him, crushing their lips together in a wave of passion, his hands fumbling to help Blaine slide his pants and underwear off as fast as possible. He needed his fiance desperately at this moment. He broke away for some air after a moment, and so the other man could finish taking off his clothing. "I love you…" he murmured, panting slightly.

With his pants halfway off, he stopped to gaze into Kurt's eyes. He leaned forward and stroked his cheek. "I love you too, so much…" After a minute, he laid back against the pillow beside Kurt. "Would you help me?" he asked, practically batting his eyelashes at his lover.

Kurt smirked and moved to lean over Blaine, trailing kisses down his chest and abdomen, down to his hips. The brunette had already successfully tugged Blaine's underwear off with his pants, down to his knees, and his fiance was fully exposed. Kurt's hands traced down the other man's sides eagerly, finally coming to rest on the edge of his pants, pulling them down further, slowly, as his mouth continued to nip and lick at Blaine's inner thighs, avoiding the area where he so obviously needed attention.

He grew impatient after a minute or two of teasing Blaine this way, and slid the man's pants off completely, tossing the rest of his clothes to the ground with one hand, as the other reached to grasp his lover firmly, rubbing his thumb against the tip of his cock. He watched Blaine's reaction carefully through hooded eyes.

He moaned softly, preparing himself for what was to come by taking up a handful of bed sheet. "You're going to make me beg, aren't you?" he whined.

Kurt grinned at him mischievously, leaning in to lightly trace the tip of his tongue over the head, pulling back after a few seconds. "Maaaybe," he spoke lazily in a low voice, his hand beginning to move up and down Blaine's shaft slowly.

He inhaled sharply, closed his eyes, and tightened his grasp on the sheet in his hand. "Mmm…Kurt…ohgodyes…," he softly begged. "I know you want me inside you just as much as I want to be…pleeeaaassseee…" he hissed, hoping that the torture would be short-lived.

Kurt smiled at his lover's words, pausing in his stroking to remove his hand, cupping Blaine's balls instead and massaging them, as his tongue flicked out around the tip of the other man's cock again. His own hardness twitched in his lap, reminding him just how much he needed to be attended to as well.

He withdrew completely from Blaine, reaching out for his bedside table, fumbling for the drawer and praying that neither his father or Carole came in to clean out his room at all during the year. His hand closed on a small bottle of lube, and he very nearly sighed with relief. Pulling it out, Kurt turned over to face Blaine, pressing the bottle into his fiance's hands and leaning in to kiss him deeply.

"Please…hurry. I want you…now," he whispered against the other man's lips.

Blaine smirked, taking the small bottle of lube into his hand. "Now…what in the world am I supposed to do with this?" he asked as he squeezed out a small amount into his palm. "I could put this so many places…but where does it need to go first?"

Kurt groaned and closed his eyes, rolling away from his fiance to press his face into the pillow in frustration. "Blaine Anderson…I am surely going to DIE if you don't do something to me already. Please," he whined, his voice muffled by the pillow.

He leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips in a languid kiss, gently stroking his cheek with his unsoiled hand. "Well, I need to know something…" his voice trailing off before planting a soft kiss against his lips again. "Do you want me to make slow passionate love to you…or do you want to ride me?"

The brunette looked up at him, contemplating, before a mischievous grin snuck across his face. "Well, the last time I was on top…we got interrupted. The last thing I need is for my father to come home and catch us like that…but then again…" he pushed himself up to catch Blaine's lips again, nipping at his bottom lip before he pulled away. "Then again…we never quite got to finish that ride last time…" Kurt raised his eyebrows at his lover, smirking.

"C'mere and raise up," said Blaine as he pulled Kurt closer. The countertenor did as he was told. Grabbing hold of his fiance's shoulders, Kurt lifted himself up giving Blaine better access. He squirted a generous amount of lube onto a couple fingers and slowly began to stroke his lover's entrance, occasionally dipping one inside.

The brunette moaned as Blaine caressed his entrance, his eyes fluttering shut against the pleasurable sensations wracking his body. His grip tightened on the other man's shoulders, his breath catching in his throat as Blaine teased him.

Blaine slowly continued working his fingers inside of him, finally inserting a fourth with extreme care. Moving his fingers, he plunged deeper inside of Kurt, looking for some kind of response. He felt like he was ready for him, but his fiance's almost seemed to be enjoying himself to the point where he might not have wanted him to stop.

"Ahhh…" he whimpered, his head thrown back, relishing in the feel of Blaine's fingers inside of him. "O-okay…Now…" Kurt whispered, moving one of his hands to grip his lover's wrist, halting his movements. "Blaine, I want you now. Ple-eease…" he begged softly, his eyes opening to lock his gaze on the dark-haired man's.

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, Blaine squirted some into his hand and began to prepare his cock. Pulling Kurt into a soft kiss, he maneuvered the both of them into the most comfortable position and guided himself to his entrance. Gently inserting his tip, he inched his way inside of him, closing his eyes tightly and letting a tender moan escape from his lips. "God, baby, you feel so good…"

Kurt let out a wordless groan as he felt Blaine slowly bury himself all the way inside. He leaned back, fisting his hands in the sheets, his arms holding him up as he rocked against his fiance, lifting himself up before sliding back down his shaft gently. "Oh…" he gasped. He didn't think Blaine had ever been quite this deep inside of him before…and it felt incredible.

"Ahhhh..." he hissed. The sensation of Kurt squeezing around him while he was so deep inside him felt unlike anything the two had experienced before. Blaine leaned back against the pillows propping him up and put his hands on his lover's hips, almost to guide him as he rode his cock. "Mmm…ride me baby. Fuuuck, Kurt…ride me."

"Holy sh-" the brunette bit his lip, cutting off his own moan, as he lifted himself up again, grinding against Blaine when he slid back down. Kurt started moving a bit faster, rocking against his lover slightly. He began panting heavily as he rode him…it was quite the work out, but it was so worth it, for the sensations he was feeling. He hoped it was just as great for Blaine.

Kurt screwed his eyes shut. "FUCK!" he cried out loudly, as one slight twist of his hips caused his fiance to hit his prostate.

Blaine cried out and started thrusting his hips upward to meet Kurt's body every time his lover came down hard on his cock. "Ahhhhhhh…K-Kuuurtt!" he moaned, thrusting harder into him. The pleasure was exquisite. Why they hadn't ever tried this before was beyond Blaine, but he knew that after tonight they would be trying new positions much more often.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Kurt cried out softly at first, growing louder with each new combined thrust between them. "Fuck. _Omigosh. Yes Blaine, yessss_," he hissed, as his lover continued to slam into his sweet spot. "_Ah, fuck! FUUUUCK_!" he practically screamed, unconcerned with his volume, just concentrating on the feel of his fiance inside him.

Each time Kurt would rise up, Blaine's calloused hands on his hips would violently bring him down onto his upward thrusting cock. The sounds coming out of both of them were sexual octaves that the average human being rarely achieved. "Kuuuuurt! KUUURRRTT! YESSS!"

"F-fuck," Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "Blaaaaaine. I'm gonna-" His words got cut off as he panted heavily, still riding his fiance as hard as possible. "I need to-"

Pulling his lover into a passionate kiss, he pressed their bodies together and moaned against Kurt's ear in a hot breath, "Come with me, Kurt…" Blaine thrust upward into Kurt, his hands cradling his back. "I want to feel it shoot all over me…"

The brunette whined without words as Blaine spoke in a low moan in his ear, driving him more insane with desire, if that were possible. He didn't even need to touch himself at this point. "Come with me…I'm lo-losing it…" he begged. "Fuck! BLAINE! YES!" His cock twitched and one last hard thrust up inside him from his fiance sent him tumbling over the edge, completely gone, his body shaking as his seed spilled out onto Blaine's abdomen and chest. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…" he panted, feeling his own muscles clench around his lover.

Thrusting one last time, Blaine lost control of himself. He began to tremble as he orgasmed, releasing every last possible bit of himself, letting his love flow into Kurt. While his body continued to shiver as waves of pleasure came over him, he desperately sought out his lover's arms, needing to hold him, feel his arms, and taste his tender kiss. With their foreheads pressed slightly together, tiny beads of sweat beginning to form at their brows, Blaine panted. "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

He longed to tell Kurt so much more, how superb it had all been, how no one else could ever make him feel that way….but in that moment in each others arms, Blaine knew that out of all the things that could have spouted from his lips that those three little words were all that needed to be said.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered, closing his eyes, his forehead still pressed against Blaine's. He stayed there on top of his lover, the pair still connected in the deepest of ways, for as long as possible, as their breathing steadied. They clutched each other's arms tightly, exchanging the sweetest, most innocent kisses, after such a passionate session of love-making. There was only the two of them. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>Samastian was being quite uncooperative for this chapter, so I left them out. Next one though...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Sickly

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 18!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, most of the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC ~ **and I'm so glad everyone loves him!**_

* * *

><p>After returning to New York, everything had been life as the two knew it. Kurt had returned to packing up various things around their dorm and Blaine had returned to getting things in order for the new apartment.<p>

While Kurt had been out, looking at all sorts of items for their new place, Blaine ventured into the city in search of nourishment. Being one with an adventurous palette, he was always ready to try new things. His stomach rumbled beneath his shirt and while he had eaten some fruit before heading out, Blaine decided that it was best to grab a quick lunch. He walked the streets for a few minutes before settling on a new sushi restaurant. His body told him that eating at a new place might not have been the best idea seeing that the last time he did made him sick, but he paid his body's warning no mind and ate to his little heart's content.

Half an hour later, he was back at the dorm. Cold sweats, shakes, and an odd gurgling noise from his stomach consumed him. Suddenly, the feeling creeped up on him and kicked him in the gut. He had little to no time to make it to the bathroom. Collapsing against the cold tile, he hugged the porcelain and violently began to vomit. His stomach continued to angrily gurgle at him and he silently began to pray that more grotesque things didn't come his way.

Kurt returned to the dorm, humming happily to himself, excited about all the purchases he and Blaine would soon be making together as they got settled into their new apartment. Unlocking the door, he swung it open in time to hear his fiance retch violently into the toilet again. Rushing to his aid, he dropped down on his knees beside Blaine, one hand reaching out to rub his back, the other brushing his dark curls out of his eyes.

"Blaine, baby, what happened? Don't tell me you ate bad sushi…again?" he asked in concern, pressing his hand in smooth circles on the other man's back.

Blaine was only able to nod for a brief second before he was clutching at the porcelain once again. Suddenly his stomach made an agonizing growl. "G-get out," Blaine pleaded as he clutched his abdomen. While he appreciated the comfort, he couldn't bear to let Kurt seem him like that. Shooing him out the door, he quickly slammed the door and turned on the shower.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated when Blaine shut him out like this, literally and metaphorically. While he waited for his fiance to finish emptying the disgusting contents of his stomach, he readied the room for all of Blaine's usual comforts when he was ill. He dug into the closet for the small fan they kept handy, and set it on the desk pointing towards the bed, plugging it into the wall. He grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge to bed next to the bed, as well as a box of crackers, in case Blaine was up to eating anything- he doubted it, but the brunette wanted to be prepared.

The countertenor went and put his ear to the door. It didn't sound like Blaine was vomiting anymore. He knocked softly. "B? You okay? I'm coming in…" he called out, turning the knob.

Drying his hands on a towel, Blaine pushed on the door. "Don't come in…I'll come out…" Once he was sure Kurt had moved away from the door, he came out of the bathroom and began buckling his pants. His face was pale and from the looks of it, clammy.

"I feel like someone just sucked the life right out of me," he groaned, obviously still in pain. Moving slowly, still holding his abdomen, he made his way over to the bed and laid down.

Kurt slipped into the bathroom for a moment, grabbing a washcloth and soaked it in cold water, wringing it out slightly before returning to Blaine's side. "Baby, do you want the fan on?" he asked gently, reaching for the switch as his sick fiance nodded. "Here," he gently pushed Blaine to sit on the bed, bending down to slip off his shoes and socks, before moving up to help him off with his shirt.

Blaine groaned and fell backwards onto the bed, allowing Kurt to undo his belt and slide his pants off. The brunette gently pushed and tugged the other man so he was fully resting on the bed, and took off his own shoes before climbing into bed with his fiance, pulling his weakened body up against him. Kurt grabbed for a water bottle, uncapping it and bringing it to Blaine's lips to drink. "You need to be rehydrated, B…"

A weak smile appeared across his face though he was still in great pain. "I love you—so much and—I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm so happy that you're mine…thank you for taking care of me." He sipped the water, trying to stay hydrated as Kurt had instructed, and leaned his head against his fiance. Blaine's curls were damp with perspiration and while he could feel the waves of nausea begin to pass, all he wanted to do was curl up with the man he loved.

"Shh, B. You don't have to thank me. I love you, of course I'm going to take care of you…in sickness and in health," Kurt said softly, reaching for the damp washcloth to wipe at Blaine's forehead. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…"

Once Blaine had finished the majority of the water in the bottle, the brunette recapped it and set it aside, moving them so that Blaine was laying down next to him. Kurt cuddled tight against him as the big spoon, one of his hands gently rubbing the other man's abdomen, the other massaging his scalp through his dense curls. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Blaine's neck. "Sleep, baby…sleep." The dark-haired man drifted off quickly as Kurt held him.

* * *

><p>Sam and Seb walked through campus, trying to spend as much time as possible together, as classes had ended and each would be returning home to their families: Sam, back off to Ohio, and Seb, down to Rhode Island. It was funny how much things had changed within that year: Sam's family was still well-off, because of the new job his father had found during his senior year at McKinley, though he still had yet to come out as bisexual to them, and was unsure how they would react to the news when he got home.<p>

As for Sebastian, he had miraculously gained a younger brother this year, as his mother had reappeared in his life. The paternity test his father ordered had come back positive, and eighteen-year-old Aeric was actually his brother. He was heading back to his hometown in a whirlwind of heated arguments and demands between his parents, while the boy that was a year younger than him prepared to go to NYU in the fall, counting on his conniving mother to wheedle the proper funds out of the father he never knew he had or cared to know previously. Seb could already tell it was going to be a long summer.

The best thing of that year for the pair was that they had found each other. Seb's father had already given his blessing for Sam to come stay with them for the summer at any time he pleased, particularly if things did not go over well with his family when he came out. The blonde was extremely grateful.

Seb's thumb rubbed again Sam's hand gently as they walked, soaking up their last few days together. "Sam!" A familiar voice called out, and both men turned around.

"Quinn? Hi," Sam's face broke out into a welcoming smile.

Sebastian's stomach churned uneasily. He'd forgotten Sam and Quinn would be driving back to Ohio together at the end of the week. It was almost scary, how close the ex couple had managed to become again throughout the year, albeit partially at Sebastian's encouragement. The baby had pushed them apart, as had Sam's sexuality, but when Quinn went to the doctor's and discovered her oven did _not_ actually have a bun in it, she immediately turned to her ex boyfriend, for support and in utter relief.

The blonde girl slowly came to accept Sam's bisexuality, even going so far as to joke about it with him. But the one thing she could not deal with was Sebastian, and how quickly he and Sam had found each other and fallen in love.

The brunette dancer always played nice. He wasn't a jealous person, he didn't hold grudges. If anything, Seb was overly cheerful, always optimistic, even in the face of severe adversity.

And adversity seemed to be Quinn Fabray's middle name. She was, slowly but surely, trying to pry the boys apart and regain her place in Sam's heart. Undeterred by her unsuccessful attempts up until this point, the ex-cheerleader knew that being home in Ohio, away from the comforting arms and loving gazes of Sebastian, Sam would be vulnerable, looking for someone else to keep his mind occupied, as the men were miles apart. Quinn was determined to be that rock for him.

"Hello Sebastian," she said coolly, sending an icy smile in his direction. Seb merely grinned in reply, unaware of her plans, but tightened his grip on Sam's hand.

Sam wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him close, as if to reassure him. "What's up?"

"We need to discuss our driving plans for Thursday," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, revealing her perfect pale neck and shoulder. Her eyes flashed smugly as she saw Sam's gaze drawn to her bare skin.

"Sure. The three of us could go grab some ice cream now and we could talk?"

"Oh." Quinn's smile was strained now, as her eyes flitted over to Sebastian's innocent smile. "I thought it would be just the two of us."

Sam laughed, oblivious to the rising tension between his ex and his love. "Well, it's going to be just the two of us for the long drive home, but if you want...you don't mind, do you, Sebby?" He released the brunette from his arms to look at him.

"Oh. No, no. That's fine," Seb said with a soft laugh. "I'll just see you later at the dorm." He pressed a quick kiss to Sam's cheek, before pulling back to see Quinn raise an eyebrow at him in amusement, hiding her smirk.

The blonde grabbed hold of his boyfriend as he tried to get away, tugging him close and planting a long, lingering kiss on his lips, slipping his thumbs through the other man's belt loops to hold him in place. They broke apart after a moment, Sam panting the slightest bit. "I'll miss you. I'll be back there soon."

Seb licked his lips. "See you later," he murmured with a grin, taking note of Quinn's now stormy expression before heading off. Geez. He knew the girl didn't like him much, but now she was just being ridiculous.

Sam smiled, looking after his boyfriend as the dancer walked away, and then turned back to Quinn, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

She took it eagerly, loving the way they still fit together perfectly. "So, that duet we did in class together this semester...that was really fun. Brought back some old memories," she smiled at him happily.

He grinned down at her. "Yeah, it did. Seb was really impressed with your voice."

Quinn's smile faltered at the mention of the other man's name. "Oh yeah? He wasn't so bad himself, singing with Kurt...They actually looked really cute together," she said sweetly, coating her barbed words with honey.

Sam flinched. "Yeah, well...did you hear Kurt and Blaine were moving in together?" he asked, continuing on before she could answer, as they strolled along the path. "They're going to live off campus next year. And Blaine's transfer went through, so he's officially a student here now. I think he's taking a few summer courses to catch up."

"Aw, that's sweet," she smiled. She really did love Kurt and Blaine together. It was sad really, because in the long run, she could really see herself liking Sebastian as a person...if he wasn't with Sam.

They arrived at the nearby ice cream shop quickly and placed their orders for soft serve: Quinn with plain vanilla and Sam with chocolate-vanilla swirl. They sat down in the shade, planning out their trip and their rest stops eagerly, discussing when the blonde girl would eventually take the wheel if Sam got tired. They joked, and laughed, and generally enjoyed each other's company, the awkwardness of years previous long forgotten. As she tilted her head, laughing genuinely yet again at something Sam said, Quinn smeared ice cream on the tip of her nose, causing the pair to laugh even harder.

"Here," Sam chuckled, reaching up to her face. "Let me..." The blonde man wiped the streak of cold cream away with his thumb, his hand lingering near her face as his finger dropped to touch her lips lightly. She was completely still, their eyes locked on one another, ice cream forgotten as he leaned in towards her.

Quinn's eyes fluttered shut in anticipation, but flew open as she heard Sam clear his throat. He took a giant bite out of his ice cream, swallowing and saying, "So I was thinking we could leave really early morning on Friday instead..."

Her thoughts were stuck on the fact that he'd been about to kiss her, but she tried to play it off as easily as he did. "Sure. How come you want to switch days though?"

Sam smiled awkwardly. "I, uh, have something special planned for Sebastian on Thursday."

"Oh. I see." Her heart dropped. But Quinn knew it was only a matter of time until things started going her way again.

* * *

><p>Sebastian headed back to the dorms, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. What was Quinn's problem? if it was because she still loved Sam so much...shouldn't she just be happy that the blonde man had someone to <em>make<em> him happy? He shook his head. He'd never understand her.

Instead, he used the time alone productively. Both he and Sam had been avoiding packing their things to take home with them, always trying to distract each other from the separation that was fast approaching. Left to himself in the dorm, he reorganized his closet and packed up boxes of the things he wouldn't need to use over the next few days.

Spying one of Sam's few finished suitcases near his boyfriend's door, he unzipped the main pouch, opening it to reveal some of the blonde's clothes. Sam's familiar scent washed over him immediately, and he sighed, sitting still and breathing it all in. Hearing footsteps in the hall, he quickly thrust a sealed envelope into the pile of clothes, slamming the top shut and zipping it as fast as his fingers were able to, before flying back into his room to busy himself with his own stuff again.

Sam unlocked the door quietly and entered, his eyes searching for his boyfriend. "Sebby?"

"In my room!" the dancer called out to him. The blonde opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, just looking at him. Sebastian smiled self-consciously. "What?"

"I just really love you."

He laughed. "I love you too, Sammy. Now are you going to go pack or just distract me from mine again?"

Sam grinned. "Distract you, of course," he replied, pushing off the door into the room, to climb onto the bed behind his boyfriend. He began massaging his shoulders and neck, chuckling as Seb let out a particularly loud moan. "You're too tense, babe..."

"You'd be tense too, if you were going home to a set of fighting parents, and your boyfriend was driving halfway across the country with his ex-girlfriend," Sebastian muttered, closing his eyes.

Sam's smile faded, but he didn't stop rubbing his hands across the brunette's back. "Everything will be fine, don't worry so much," he murmured. "Now what will it take for me to get your mind off things?" he asked, his lips grazing Seb's ear.

"Mmm..." the dancer hummed.

The blonde licked the outside shell of his boyfriend's ear eagerly, before planting kisses down the side of his neck, loving the sounds he could pull out of the other man. He was really going to miss doing this every day during the summer...

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness. There's quite a lot of angst up ahead...for everyone.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Distress

_This is a Klaine fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 19!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, most of the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC ~ **and I'm so glad everyone loves him!**_

* * *

><p>Sam and Sebastian lay in bed together, cuddling under the covers, both only clad in their boxers. It was coming down to their last few night together in New York, and both boys were worried about the summer coming up, particularly Seb.<p>

The blonde rolled over from his back to face his boyfriend on his side. "...Sebby?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I have…a question." He bit his lip, unsure if he should continue.

Seb reached over to stroke his cheek. "Mmm?"

"I just don't want you to get mad…but I'm curious," Sam admitted quietly.

"Go ahead. I won't get upset," the brunette promised, the grin still evident on his face.

"Well, you have all these…scars. On the insides of your thighs. I noticed one night awhile ago when we were...you know. And I was…was wondering how you got them," Sam whispered, moving in closer, his hand tracing over Seb's leg.

"Oh…those." His smile faded.

The blonde sat up slightly, pulling his hand back and wincing at the expression on his boyfriend's face. "Yeah…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay, Sam…" Sebastian said slowly, letting out a quiet sigh as he sat up in the bed as well. "...I-I used to self-harm. A lot. But I had to hide it from my dad, and my thighs were the easiest place because my shorts, or pants, or bathing suit would always hide them..."

"Sebastian…I'm so sorry," Sam gasped. "W-why though? You're always so…happy."

"I'm happy because I'm with you, Sam…" Sebastian said with a small smile, holding his hand tightly. "A-And sometimes- sometimes the happiest of people…are just trying to hide their pain." His eyes had a far-off look to them, slightly wet. "I've been through a lot. A lot that I still can't really bring myself to talk about now. But someday- someday you'll know everything, okay?"

"…Sebby?" the blonde murmured.

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you so much. I'm glad you don't do it anymore," Sam said quietly.

Seb smiled weakly. "Me too, Sammy. Me too…"

"You know I'm always here for you, right?"

"I know…" he whispered, burying his face in his boyfriend's chest.

"Healing takes time," the blonde said.

Seb didn't move, merely choking out, "The scars are forever though…"

"They just remind you of how strong you are today, how far you've come."

The brunette pulled back enough for Sam to see the tears beginning to trickle from his eyes. "…I love you."

"I love you too," Sam said softly, pulling Sebastian tight up against him.

"I know I'll be okay, as long as you're around."

"And I'm not going anywhere without you."

_At least, not for a few more days_, Seb thought tearfully, choosing not to say another word as they slowly fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>Today was another typical Friday in New York for the two young men. Spending time together, walking hand in hand, taking in the sights, all of it was something they had come to know and love. After being out of their cozy little dorm room all day, Kurt curled up on the bed with the latest issue of Vogue while Blaine hopped into the shower.<p>

Halfway through a chorus of Peter Frampton's "Baby, I Love Your Way", his iPhone started to ring. Blaine, thinking he heard the familiar sounds of cell phone stopped immediately and pulled back the shower curtain. "Kurt! Hey babe! Can you get that please?"

"Sure thing, B!" Kurt called, tossing aside the magazine and pushing himself off the bed, reaching for the phone, hitting the button and bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Hi, I'm calling for Blaine Anderson. This is David Mitchell from DMG Management. Is this Blaine I'm speaking with?"_

Kurt scratched the back of his neck. "No, actually this is his partn- fiance. Blaine is unavailable at the moment, but could I be of some assistance to you?"

_ "Oh…fantastic. Listen, if you could, just tell him when he gets a chance to give me a call back. The Link Larkin part is all his if he wants it. He blew us all away and we'd love to have him for our production."_

The brunette blinked. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked in confusion. "A production? The Link Larkin role…? Of Hairspray?"

_ "Yes. Now, make sure he knows it's off-Broadway, but he's still going to need to be completely dedicated to this baby for two months. Mondays off, with shows at eight PM Tuesday through Saturday with matinees at two on Wednesdays and Saturdays, and seven PM on Sundays."_

"I-I'll let him know," Kurt answered, jotting down notes on a Post-It, his eyes wide, a giddy laugh bubbling up from within. Blaine…was going to be in a show? He said his slightly shell-shocked goodbyes to the man on the phone, hanging up just as the dark-haired man exited the steamy bathroom, a towel around his waist. The brunette glanced over at his still dripping wet fiance, his surprise and glee at the news written all over his face.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Blaine wiped a bead of water from his brow. "Who was that, baby? Wrong number? Telemarketer?" He walked over to Kurt and sat down on the edge of the bed. He contemplated lying back on the bed, but knew Kurt would kill him if he got the sheets wet.

"Blaine…why didn't you tell me you auditioned for a pretty big role?" Kurt asked casually, a huge smile breaking out across his face. "Link Larkin? Baby…you _got_ the part. You're going to be in an off-Broadway production of Hairspray!" he practically squealed, throwing himself into Blaine's soaking arms, not even caring that his designer label shirt was getting wet. He cared about the sheets though, so he made sure his hug wasn't powerful enough to knock the man backwards onto the bed.

"I am _so_ proud of you…" he murmured, turning his head to kiss Blaine's ear.

Blaine laughed before humming softly at the sensation of his lover's lips against his ear. "Baby, I wasn't even trying to land a role. While I'd wait for you to get back from class, I needed a way to kill time…so…I saw some listings online and decided to go."

He sat up, pulling his fiance close and gently caressing Kurt's back with his fingertips. "I don't have to do this if you don't want me to. I know how much this sort of thing means to you. Like I said, I wasn't hoping for anything and…I want us to be able to spend as much time as possible together, not only like this but working on our future home."

"Are you absolutely insane?" Kurt asked him incredulously, pulling away to stare at him. "Blaine Anderson, if you do not take this opportunity to shine, I…I don't even know what I'll do to you." He slid his hands down from his fiance's shoulders down to his hands, squeezing them tightly. "Our apartment's always going to be there to work on. I'm always going to be around too. But this kind of thing…this is your shot at doing something really special. You can't honestly tell me you don't want to do this show, can you?"

The brunette leaned forward to press their foreheads together, sighing softly. "Do I wish I could be up there on the stage right now too? Sure. I'm a little green with jealousy. You know my dreams…But you also know that I support you with everything that I have. I will be sitting right there in the audience, cheering you on and throwing roses at your feet." He moved to tangle his hands in Blaine's curls gently. "And then maybe you can slip my name into conversation with all the production people so that eventually I get my shot too," Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine chuckled softly and gave his fiance a kiss. "Alright…" he said with a grin. "You've twisted my arm. I'll do it." Sitting up, he reached for his phone. "I'll call him back right now…before he changes his mind." He winked. "Did he leave a number where I could call him back?"

"Yes!" Kurt let out a giddy squeak. He raced over to grab the Post-It with all the information he'd written down, handing it off to Blaine before sitting beside him and eagerly anticipating the phone call. He sat quietly, squirming a bit, his hands clasped in his lap as Blaine dialed, unable to keep the proud and happy smile on his beaming face.

Looking at the Post-it note, Blaine carefully dialed the number and patiently waited for an answer on the other end of the line. After a few rings, someone picked up. The whole time he was talking things over with Mr. Mitchell, Blaine was all smiles. Negotiating his salary, discussing rehearsal dates as well as start dates and his terms as a performer in the show, nothing could wipe the grin off of his face. Even as his towel began to fall from his waist, leaving him standing in the buff mid-conversation, nothing seemed to phase Blaine. However, once he took notice of Kurt, his smile did become just a little bit bigger.

After a good twenty minute conversation, Blaine said his goodbyes to Mr. Mitchell and hung up the phone. "Well!" he said, grinning at Kurt. "That went…_surprisingly well_!"

Kurt's answering smile explained everything he was feeling. "You're also…surprisingly naked right now," he smirked, reaching to pick up the towel and tossing at his nude fiance. The brunette slid off the bed and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "So proud," he whispered again, before moving towards his dresser to grab his pajamas.

Blaine scoffed. "I'm standing here semi-wet and naked and all I get is a little kiss on the cheek? Do I detect a hint of jealousy? Is that why you're ignoring me in my terribly unclothed state?" He motioned to his body, admiring himself before glancing again at Kurt, and walked over to the bed, tossing the towel in the hamper.

"I don't even get a little naughty bedtime snuggle?" he whined. "Do you really need pajamas? I mean…I don't expect you to want to make love with me every single night, but can't a guy who had a great job fall into his lap cuddle up in the most intimate of ways with the man he loves?" He crawled underneath the sheets and spoke softly in an innocent voice. "I just want to hold you, Kurt."

The countertenor snapped the dresser drawer shut without taking anything out and turned around. "Can we not talk about how jealous I am, baby? Please?" he asked, a little stung by the remark. Did he really think he was being denied sex because of his getting a role in a musical production? Did he really think Kurt was that…petty?

The brunette looked away from the other man, quietly stripping off his shirt and pants, before turning out the lights and climbing into bed beside him, clad only in his briefs. He pressed another quick kiss to Blaine's cheek before turning over, pulling the sheet up over himself, biting his lip as he closed his eyes.

Lying beside him, Blaine was speechless. "I—I'm sorry, Kurt. I…it was a tasteless joke that I should have never made. I didn't think before I spoke…I'm sorry." He sighed and raised up, gently getting out of the bed and going over to the dresser to pull out a pair of pajama bottoms. He put them on in silence before returning to the bed to grab his pillow. "I don't feel like I deserve to sleep in bed with you tonight…" he sighed again, disappointed in himself. "I really am sorry, Kurt." Grabbing a small afghan, he made himself comfortable and laid down at the foot of the bed.

Kurt sat up and looked at him. "You…you really look like a puppy right now, you know. One that I kicked, or something like that." He reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand, trying to tug him further up the bed. "If you're really sorry, then you'll snuggle me tonight." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. I'm being a diva. I just…I'm really happy for you. I am. But yes, part of me is really jealous. And hearing you say that…that you think I'm withholding sexual activity or cuddling because of it just really hurts. I wouldn't do that. I'm not that kind of person, B…I thought you knew that…" he said quietly, releasing Blaine's hand and looking down at his lap.

Kurt was right. His behaviors did resemble those of a dog, one with its tail between its legs that found it necessary to retreat. Blaine sat up and lifted Kurt's chin so that their eyes met. "I never thought you were withholding anything. I—I know you're not like that. Like I said, it was just a really poor choice of words, no matter how lighthearted the intent may have been. I would never, _ever_ say or do anything to intentionally hurt you or your feelings, Kurt. _I love you_. Please believe me when I say that."

"I know, Blaine. I love you too," he said softly, looking into his fiance's eyes. "I just…can we sleep now? I feel like the longer I'm awake, the more time I have to make an ass out of myself in front of you right now, because I'm a mean green monster of jealousy." He smiled weakly at the other man, hoping they could put tonight's disagreement, and themselves, to rest.

He leaned down, looking into Kurt's eyes, before giving him a long tender kiss. Pulling away from his lips slowly, pressing their foreheads together, he spoke. "Mmhmm…" He laid back down and pulled his fiance to him so that they could spoon. Softly planting kisses against Kurt's back, Blaine whispered. "I know you said you want me to do this, but I want you to know that if you ever change your mind…if this upsets you at all in any way, I would say no and bow out at the drop of a hat. Your happiness is all that matters to me, Kurt." Gently, he rubbed his cheek against his lover's shoulder. "If you're happy, I'm happy. Okay?"

"Blaine…" Kurt said tiredly. "You can't just- Okay," he cut himself off. That was a whole other discussion for another day. HIs eyes fluttered shut. "Love you," he mumbled, snuggling his back further against Blaine's chest.

"And I love you…" Blaine replied, snuggling against him and soon, he fell into a deep, blissful state of sleep.

His fiance's rest was not as easy, as his mind raced. Okay. Kurt Hummel was a big enough man to admit it. He was jealous.

Jealous that Blaine had landed such a big part in an off-Broadway production. Jealous that his fiance had managed to do so _without_ having gone through any training at Juilliard, the kind that Kurt was suffering through right now. Jealous that once again, Blaine had completely shown him up.

The brunette slipped away from from his lover and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror angrily. He shouldn't be thinking like this, acting this way. He was better than that. Blaine loved him and he loved Blaine. The dark-haired man was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And yet…he couldn't shake the sinking feeling that, once again, Kurt Hummel wasn't good enough. After all:

Who had initiated their first kiss? Who had planned their first ever date as a couple? Who had gotten more than his fair share of solos with the Warblers, and then snagged a few choice ones with the New Directions? Who had started the whole "surprise" date concept? Who had said "I love you" first? Who had taken the initiative to get to know the other's parents first? Who had proposed first? Who had figured out their entire living situation for their first apartment together? And now, who had landed a big part in a production first?

The answer was **always** Blaine Anderson. But there was one question that had a different answer: Who had been the one to break them up, because of selfish reasons, last summer?

**Kurt.** Kurt was _always_ the problem.

The countertenor sighed as he watched himself in the reflective glass, tears building in his eyes. He really hoped that he wouldn't screw this up…again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam awoke to an empty bed. The blonde climbed out of it carefully, listening for the sound of the shower, or pots and pans in the kitchen. But there was nothing. The dorm was absolutely silent. His heart sank, a feeling of uneasiness washing over him as he stepped out of his room. "Sebby?" There was no note, though Sebastian's keys lay on the table with his phone, just as he'd left them last night.<p>

Sam headed quietly towards Sebastian's room, which had basically become just storage for his boyfriend's clothes through the year, as they always slept together in Sam's room. He pushed open the door quietly, expecting to find an empty room, but instead saw Seb laying on the bed, surrounded by his boxes of stuff, breathing deeply. He was...asleep? He left Sam's room to sleep by himself?

The blonde moved inside the room, grabbing the boxes and putting them on the floor as quietly as possible, before climbing onto the mattress beside his boyfriend, cuddling up beside him.

Sebastian felt the bed shift and woke up with a start, instinctively moving away from Sam before realizing where he was and who he was with. "S-Sammy?"

"Why'd you leave our room?"

The brunette frowned. "It's_ your _room..." he corrected quietly. "I was...just t-trying to get used to not sleeping next to you all the time this summer."

"Oh." His face fell. "But-"

"But nothing," Seb cut him off. "Nothing you say is going to change the fact that during one fourth of the year, we live really far away from one another. We won't be able to cuddle every night. I can't give you back rubs and you can't save me from my nightmares."

"This sounds like a break-up speech," Sam said worriedly.

"No," Sebastian said quickly. "No. That's not it at all. I just need to...get used to the distance. Starting now."

"But...the whole point of this week was to spend as much time together as possible," the blonde mumbled.

Seb looked at him sadly. "I know. And I'm sorry. But I can't...handle it. I really can't." The brunette pushed himself off the bed before Sam could touch him and make him lose his resolve and locked himself in the bathroom, turning on the shower to cover the sound of his crying.

* * *

><p><strong>ANGST. ANGST. ANGST. Me no likey...and I'm the author. Gah.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Acceptance

_This is a Klaine/Samastian fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

**There have been a few major decisions made concerning this fic:**

**1. There will be an update every Tuesday (I'm calling it "_TILU Tuesdays_"). Or at least, every Tuesday that I can this summer, in place of Glee (which should be most of them anyways).**

**2. Chapters will most likely get _shorter_, because I'm updating on a solid weekly basis. But on occasion, you _may_ get _two_ chapters in one day (one in the morning and one a bit later in the day).**

**3. The Samastian spin-off fic is in the works. I'm still not sure if I'll be able to post it here, or if I should bring it to my FictionPress account instead, since there will only be one character from Glee in it. Once I figure it out and get to writing, I shall let you know.**

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 20!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC ~ **and I'm so glad everyone loves him!**_

* * *

><p>He'd been dreading this all week. But he knew that he was making Blaine nervous with his behavior the past few days. And so he had to say something.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt called, shutting the door to the dorm behind him. "We need to talk…" He could see the panic in his fiance's eyes as he spoke the most dreaded words in any relationship, and reached out to squeeze his hand before pulling away again and settling down on to the edge of the bed. "I…" he searched for the right words and failed, sighing unhappily. "Baby, I don't know where to begin…"

Blaine sat down across from him in the desk chair. He swallowed hard and looked at his hands. He wasn't sure what to say to he sat in silence, waiting for Kurt to continue.

The brunette took a deep breath. "I just…I want you to know that I'm really…really having a hard time with this whole 'Hairspray' thing." He looked at Blaine, trying to catch his gaze. "B, I'm so proud of you for snagging that role. And I know I'm being really selfish about this…but I'm jealous. I really am." Kurt threw up a hand to keep his fiance from speaking, as he saw him open his mouth. "If you try and tell me that you're going to quit the show, I swear that I will stop speaking to you. That's not what this is about. I want you to do the role…"

He looked down at his own hands, twisting them together in knots, the knuckles turning white from how hard he'd been gripping them. "I'm just feeling…inadequate. Like I don't quite measure up. Like I'm not…good enough," he murmured.

"Kurt," said Blaine softly. "Are you kidding me? You are perfect…in every single way. If anyone's inadequate, it's me. I mean, have you heard yourself sing lately? If you and I were to audition for a show together, they wouldn't even look at me." He gently took the countertenor's hands into his own and continued.

"You are _so talented_, Kurt. One note out of your mouth can give people chills in the best of ways…" He shook his head. "I can't hold a candle to you…never could…and your abilities will always outshine mine. Please don't ever feel like you're inadequate, baby. You might not have landed a crummy role in an off-broadway production, but so what? We both know that you're suited for much bigger and better things. You have a gift and the potential for your career is so bright that it blinds me, Kurt…so if anyone is inadequate…if anyone at all is sub-par, it's me."

The countertenor shook his head slowly, his grip tightening on his fiance's hands. "Y-you don't get it, Blaine. When I say I feel inadequate…it's in so many more ways than that one. I just…I look at you and I feel how happy you make me. B-but everything seems unbalanced, like you're the one constantly taking care of things…taking care of me."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut against a sudden wave of tears. "You're the first to do_ everything_: to kiss me, to say "I love you", even to propose. What have I ever done first for you, other than walk out the door without speaking to you for months? You're even the one who got us t-talking again after that fight," he cried out in frustration…frustration with himself, with everything.

"You came into my life, first, Kurt," he started quietly. "You brought joy to my life when no one else could. What I've said and done doesn't matter…all of this, what we have, exists because of you. You were the first to be my boyfriend…the first person to really make me look at my life to see what I was missing because on the inside I was still just a scared little boy, unsure of myself…" Slowly, tears began to form in his eyes. "Y-you were the first person I have ever really been in love with…You, Kurt…were the first person to make me realize that my fears of what other people would do or what thought about me…about us were irrational… and you were the first to make me want to truly courageous…"

Kurt finally broke. He pushed himself off the bed and threw himself into Blaine's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, unable to get any more words out at all. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the brunette buried his face into his fiance's chest.

Blaine held him close, all the while rubbing Kurt's back, trying in any way he could to console him. It killed the him to see his man this way, but he knew that it would be better to just let him cry. Doing his best to soothe him, Blaine pulled him into his lap while he continued his attempts to calm him down.

Kurt cried for awhile longer, but his sobs eventually quieted down to a few sniffles, his head still resting against Blaine. He snuggled his nose into the fabric of his lover's shirt, breathing in his comforting scent and listening to his steady heartbeat, while the other man rubbed slow circles over his back. Still breathing rather raggedly, Kurt attempted to take in a deep breath, but only succeeded in letting out a choked-off moan, muffled by Blaine's chest.

Blaine lightly kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Shhh…it's okay, baby…it's okay…" It broke his heart to see Kurt this way. The feeling made him want to hold Kurt in his arms forever, never for a second letting him go.

He let out a strangled laugh, pulling back to look at Blaine with red-rimmed eyes and tear-streaked face. "S-see?" he whispered. "E-even now, y-you're the one taking care of m-me…I can't d-do anything right…" A few new tears slipped out over his cheeks, running down the previous rivers' paths.

"Kurt, it's not a competition…we're supposed to take care of each other…because we love each other. No one's keeping score. When I'm sick or hurt, angry, depressed…you always take care of me…and I will always take care of you."

He looked more ashamed then before, his flushed cheeks becoming pale. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut again. Blaine's words made him feel better and worse at the same time. "B…I'm-"

Not knowing what to do, Blaine sighed. It was if he couldn't say anything right anymore. "…What do you want to do? What do you think would make things better?"

"I-I don't know," Kurt whispered brokenly. "Maybe I need to…I think I need to go home for a little while. B-back to my dad…Get some…space..."

Gently nudging Kurt out of his lap, Blaine stood up and grabbed his keys. "You don't have to," he said quietly, trying to hide the hurt on his face. Picking up a small duffle bag from the bottom of the closet, he haphazardly threw in a few shirts and a couple pair of jeans before moving to the the dressing to dig out underwear and night clothes.

"If you need space, you most likely need space…from us." Taking his keys from his pocket, he removed the small key to the dorm and laid it on the table. He took a deep breath and bit his lip to keep from crying, though a few tears had already started to fall. Swallowing hard, he took his engagement ring off of his finger and placed it beside the key. "I-I'll be at our apartment…if you need me."

Slowly turning towards the door, Blaine was finally doing something Kurt had managed to do first: walk away.

The brunette felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he watched his fiance slide off his engagement ring and place it on the table. He knew this wasn't a sign of their breaking up, but merely giving Kurt the space he apparently needed.

He felt sick to his stomach as Blaine closed the door quietly behind him, and immediately rushed into the bathroom to dry heave into the toilet, slumping against the porcelain miserably as nothing came out. Was he happy now…now that he'd quite literally pushed the love of his life out the door?

The answer was no. But as Kurt pressed his cheek against the seat, tears rolling off his cheeks to drop into the water, he realized what he had to do. Pushing himself to his feet, he yanked open the door, pausing long enough to grab both the ring and the key from the table, and ran out into the hallway. "BLAINE, WAIT!"

When Blaine heard his fiance cry out, he was halfway into the elevator. Holding the doors open, he stepped backward into the hall, turning in the direction of his lover's voice. As he stood there, staring at him with sad, lifeless eyes, it was obvious that Kurt's words had really done a number on him.

The brunette raced towards him, stopping just in front of him, their chests nearly touching. "Blaine, I-I'm so sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have- I shouldn't be- Please d-don't leave," he begged his fiance, grasping at his hands with shaking fingers.

"I can't live without you…but I can't live with myself for knowing how much I've hurt you…I just…I don't want space. I don't need space. I just need you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for being so stupid and selfish…I love you, Blaine…" he finished with a whisper, his gaze locked on the other man's, as he held out the engagement ring pleadingly.

Blaine's breath hitched inside him as he felt himself getting choked up. He took the ring, slipping it back into place on his finger. Falling onto Kurt's chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around the man he loved. "I love you too…" he said, voice slightly muffled from his face being buried deep in Kurt's shoulder. "So much…"

Kurt clung to his fiance, molding his body to fit Blaine's perfectly, as it always did. He turned his head to press a kiss into the other man's dark curls. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, tightening his grip around his lover.

Blaine whispered in his ear, "...I forgave you the moment I heard you call my name."

* * *

><p><strong>Now the question is...do I give you guys a new chapter later today? ;)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Perfection

**THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER, CONTAINING MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS (AFTER THE FIRST THIRD OF THIS CHAPTER).**

_This is a Klaine/Samastian fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words._

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC ~ _and I'm glad everyone loves him and "Samastian"

* * *

><p>Sebastian had been avoiding him. That much was obvious. But Sam had planned a special evening for the pair, and he refused to let the fact that it was the eve of the separation ruin it. He was driving with Quinn the next morning, heading for Ohio. Seb would be leaving sometime late morning, with his father, to go back to Rhode Island. The blonde wanted to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect.<p>

He sent cryptic texts to his boyfriend all day, reminding him that they had plans that evening. He worried that the brunette might blow him off, but shook it off, knowing the Sebastian would never be that cruel.

When the dancer arrived back at the dorm, he noticed Sam had finally finished packing. He went completely over the edge, throwing himself into his boyfriend's arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've been a dick to you this week. I just thought- I just wanted- I'm sorry. I ruined everything," he sobbed against Sam's neck, wetting it with his tears.

"Shhh, Sebby. It's okay. I promise. We're going to spend lots of time together this summer. You'll visit me, I'll visit you...It'll be fine. It's not that big of a distance," he said, trying his best to comfort the upset man, rubbing soft circles into his back.

Seb took a shaky breath, pulling back enough to plant a hard kiss against Sam's lips, wanting him to know just how much he meant to him.

The blonde responded eagerly, but eventually slowed down their passion, panting a bit when they broke apart. "I...I made dinner for us," Sam said, tugging his boyfriend towards the table.

He'd been so upset, he hadn't noticed the low lighting of the room, the candles flickering on the table, and colorful flower petals strewn everywhere. The smell of seafood was in the air.

"Y-you...you remembered?" Seb asked breathlessly, his eyes wide as they took in the decor.

"That you love all flowers, every color of the rainbow? That you miss having freshly cooked seafood, since New York isn't as close to the coast? That you once told me a candlelit dinner is one of the most romantic things you'd never experienced?" Sam grinned at him. "Of course I do."

"Oh my god...Sammy...This is..." For once, Sebastian's ever-babbling mouth was silenced, by sheer awe of the man he loved.

The blonde pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit, before bringing over two steaming plates of seafood Alfredo, one of Seb's favorite dishes of all time. He sat beside him and they both began eating.

Sebastian let out an entirely inappropriate-sounding moan as he took his first bite, causing Sam to nearly drop his fork from his mouth. Especially when he looked over to see Seb's eyes shut tightly, a blissful expression on his face, not unlike the one Sam had seen before...in the bedroom. The blonde nearly choked on his pasta when he noticed a bit of creamy Alfredo sauce smeared and dripping across his boyfriend's bottom lip. Was Seb doing that on purpose, or was Sam's brain really just all too focused on sex this evening? Seeing as the dancer had been avoiding being intimate with him at all lately, it was understandable.

After finishing their dinner, Sam then brought out a box of pastries from their favorite bakery down the street. He offered an eclair to Seb, chuckling slightly as the man grabbed it eagerly, licking the chocolate coating off the top._ Damn._ Sam's eyes were immediately drawn to the delicate way that his boyfriend sucked and lapped at the chocolate frosting with his tongue. He shifted in his seat, tearing his eyes away to select one of his own from the box, biting into it eagerly, to distract himself.

Sebastian let out a soft laugh, as Sam smeared the pastry's inner custard all over his mouth accidentally, when he bit into the eclair too eagerly. Reaching over, he wiped it away with a napkin, before leaning in close enough to kiss the rest of it away.

Sam immediately dropped his dessert, grabbing Seb's face in his hands, and deepened the innocent kiss. The brunette also abandoned what little remained of his pastry, in order to meet his boyfriend's tongue with his own.

They broke apart after a moment, panting, and staring at each other. Sam carefully stood and blew out the candles, grabbing Seb's hand and tugging him gently from his seat. The brunette followed him wordlessly into his room, before pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

"I missed this..." Sam breathed out, as Sebastian leaned in to kiss his neck.

"Me too," came the short reply, in hushed tones, Seb's warm breath hitting his throat as he spoke.

"Mmmm, Sebby...C-can we...I want to...Are you ready to...?" The blonde couldn't form the proper words to ask his boyfriend a very important question about tonight.

But Sebastian understood. He pulled back from sucking on Sam's neck and looked down at the man caught between his legs, his hands pressed against his chest. "Y-Yes..." he whispered, his voice shaking. "I want to. I'm r-ready. If you are..."

"It's not your first time," Sam reminded him. "Just mine, with a guy at least. Will you...?"

Seb swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. "You want me to...top? Tonight? Sammy...I never...I haven't before. Only bottomed." He blushed bright red. "Not that I haven't wanted to try, but..."

The blonde squeezed his hand. "So it'll be both of our first times. Together."

He nodded before whispering, "Okay..." The dancer gripped Sam's by the shirt, pulling him to sit up and meet his mouth in a heated kiss.

They moved at their usual pace, pressing kisses across each other's bodies as clothing was slowly removed: First, shirts disappeared. There were bites along collarbones, teeth grazing over nipples, soft kisses placed down abdomens. Next, pants were torn off, groans filling the air as hands caressed through fabric, asses being grabbed tightly, grinding into one another. Before long, they were full exposed, traversing over each other's bodies easily with tongues and teeth, hands and mouths, friction and fire, everything they'd ever felt before, but at a new, heightened level of desperation and desire.

"Fuck..." Sam hissed out as Seb pressed his length against him, nibbling at the soft flesh of his earlobe. "Please..."

"Please what?" Sebastian asked teasingly, not knowing where he was finding the self control to avoid coming right then and there.

"I need you to...do something," the blonde practically sobbed with lust, running his fingernails down Seb's back, causing the other man to shiver.

The brunette complied, kissing and licking his way down his boyfriend's body and letting his warm breath caress his erection gently, before lapping at the tip. Sam let out a loud moan and Seb continued to tease him, gently sucking the head of his cock into his mouth.

"S-shit, Sebby...I can't...you have to stop, or I'm not gonna make it," the blonde gasped at him, tugging at his hair to bring him up again and fused their mouths together. Sam grabbed his boyfriend's ass, forcing their bodies closer together and ground against him, reveling in the friction of their hardness. "_Please, just._.." his voice trailed off into another groan, as his hips thrusted up into Seb's.

Sebastian desperately threw himself into the kiss further, his tongue forcing it's way between Sam's lips, the wet heat of their mouths driving him insane. He broke the kiss reluctantly, nipping at the blonde's lower lip, before pressing his mouth to Sam's ear, murmuring, "I-I need to s-stretch you out first..."

Sam nearly whimpered as the brunette's hot breath found his ear and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. As Sebastian moved to reach for their bedside table, Sam closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He wanted this...he wanted Seb...more than anything right now.

The brunette grabbed a small bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer, immediately tugging Sam towards him into another excruciating kiss, even as he poured some of the lube into his hand. He slathered up his fingers quickly, his mouth moving down the blonde's body again, biting softly at the skin where Sam's leg met his hip. His boyfriend jerked up at the sensation.

Sam's breathing was ragged as he waited for Seb to insert a finger. The dancer did so slowly, carefully, and waited for his lover to nod before pulling it out and pressing it back inside. The blonde bit his lip when Sebastian added a second finger, pumping in and out of his entrance softly.

"A-another," he moaned. Seb did as he was asked, feeling the way that Sam's body tightened and relaxed around his fingers. He watched as the blonde threw his head back on the pillows, the veins in his neck standing out as he whimpered, his hands clutching at the sheets of their bed. The brunette twisted his fingers slightly and curled them, pressing against the spot he knew would-

"_Ohhh! Fuck! Se-sebby..."_ Sam cried out, panting, frantically trying to jam himself onto his boyfriend's fingers. "_Now_, I need you_ right now, please!"_

Sebastian ripped open the package with shaking fingers and fumbled to roll the condom over himself. He finally managed to get it on securely, and coated it with more lube before positioning himself at Sam's ass. "_I love you, Sammy,_" he whispered, leaning in to press his lips eagerly against the blonde's.

"I love you too, Seb," Sam answered quietly against his boyfriend's mouth. He winced as he felt the dancer press his tip inside his entrance before pulling it away again. "_Don't tease me, please,_" he begged. Sebastian quickly kissed him again before pushing inside him with one slick thrust.

"_Fuck!_" Seb groaned. "_You're so...tight. Holy-_"

"_Shit_..." Sam finished the phrase for him, his eyes clenched shut as he tried to adjust to the new feeling of having Sebastian inside of him. He felt, rather than saw, his boyfriend shower him with kisses along his neck and jaw. After another moment, Sam's eyes fluttered open to meet Seb's darkened blue gaze. "Okay...y-you can move now, I think..." he whispered.

The dancer nodded and experimentally twisted his hips before pulling out and thrusting back inside him, moaning. He picked up the pace of their movements slowly but surely, deepening his thrusts and rolling his hips to cause new sensations for the pair. Sam began to match his movements, pushing himself into Seb each time that he pressed back towards him, finding a hard steady rhythm in their thrusts.

Chests heaving, Sam buried his face into Sebastian's neck with a loud groan, his hands tangling into the man's dark hair, as his lover reached down to stroke him in time with their thrusts. He could feel the familiar coiling sensation in his stomach and his muscles clenched involuntarily around Seb. By now, he'd wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist, increasing the deepness of his thrusts and brushing against his prostate, just enough to send him over the edge.

"_Sebby! C-come with me, I need you to- omigod- yes- there- faster...h-harder- right there, yesss...c-come on, yeah, uh...f-fuck..._"

Sebastian let out a strangled moan in response to Sam's words, feeling him tighten around him. The blonde slid his hands down his boyfriend's back, digging his fingernails into the flesh of his backside, trying to force him deeper. "_Sa-sammyyy...I'm gonna...s-so close.._."

"_OhpleaseyesyesYES! Iloveyou-"_

_ "I love y-you so much, I- YESSS..." _Seb hissed, his body spasming as he came inside of Sam. He pressed their lips together, in order to keep himself from crying out even louder, gasping and moaning into the blonde's mouth instead. He could feel Sam begin to unravel around him, shaking, as warmth spread through them both. The blonde came hard into Seb's hand, over both their stomachs, as the brunette stroked him through it.

The dancer shuddered again as Sam clenched around him, waves of pleasure coursing through both of their veins. The blonde held onto Sebastian tightly as they lay together, panting and sweating, still feeling the aftermath of their orgasms.

After a few moments had passed, Seb finally slowly slid his softening cock out of Sam's entrance, while the other man yelped slightly in protest. The brunette kissed him softly, taking off the condom and tossing it in the trash can near the bed, before pulling his boyfriend tight against him in a cuddle, despite the sweat and semen of their previous activity.

"You...that was..." Sam tried in vain to put his feelings into words.

"In-incredible," Seb answered breathlessly. "I've never..."

"...Felt like that before," Sam finished for him. "I just..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Tonight was..."

"...absolutely perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse me while I bask in the golden glow of my beautiful little ship...<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Foreign

**THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER, CONTAINING MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS in the SECOND half of the chapter.**

_This is a Klaine/Samastian fic, containing (eventual) mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

**There have been a few major decisions made concerning this fic:**

**1. There will be an update every Tuesday (I'm calling it "_TILU Tuesdays_"). Or at least, every Tuesday that I can this summer, in place of Glee (which should be most of them anyways).**

**2. Chapters will most likely get _shorter_, because I'm updating on a solid weekly basis. But on occasion, you _may_ get _two_ chapters in one day, if they are REALLY short.**

**3. The Samastian spin-off fic is in the works. I'm still not sure if I'll be able to post it here, or if I should bring it to my FictionPress account instead, since there will only be one character from Glee in it. Once I figure it out and get to writing, I shall let you know.**

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 22!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC ~ **and I'm so glad everyone loves him!**_

* * *

><p>Sam woke the next morning, hearing his phone buzz next to the bed. Pulling his arm away from Sebastian's still-sleeping form, he rolled over and fumbled to grab it. "Hello?" he asked sleepily, laying against the pillow and rubbing his eyes.<p>

_"Sam? It's Quinn. Are you almost ready to go?"_

"Q? Oh...shit, what time is it?" The blonde boy sat up at the edge of the bed, wincing a bit in pain, looking for his clock...which was already packed.

"_It's six forty five. We're supposed to leave at seven?"_

Sam stifled a yawn, glancing over at Seb as his boyfriend shifted restlessly in his sleep, reaching towards the empty space on the bed. "Can we change that to eight o'clock? I have some...things to take care of here."

He heard Quinn's sigh of exasperation on the other end of the phone. "_Fine. But when we hit a ton of traffic, don't whine about it in the car."_

"Thanks Quinny. You're the best," he smiled.

"_Mhm, and don't you forget it,"_ came the coy reply. "_Eight o'clock, packed and ready to go in my car_," she commanded, before she hanging up.

Seb yawned and smacked his lips together, feeling the mattress next to him. "Sammy?" he asked sleepily, cracking open his eyes. "What are you-"

"I'm right here. I'm here," the blonde said quietly, sneaking back under the covers and pressing his naked body against Sebastian's. "Good morning," Sam said with a smile, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend sweetly. "Sleep well?"

"Mmmm..." Seb hummed against Sam's lips, moving to stretch his arms out slightly. "I was out like a light," he giggled.

The blonde chuckled. "Me too. You really tired me out last night...but it was so worth it."

"...Do you really have to go?" Seb asked, rolling over to rest on top of Sam, pouting slightly. "I don't want this to be over yet..."

"Hey," Sam chided him gently. "The school year might be over now, but you and me? Still going strong."

The brunette smiled and kissed him gently before rubbing the tips of their noses together. "Promise?" he asked softly, feeling like a little kid on the playground.

"Pinky swear," Sam grinned and held out his pinky. "Nga yawne lu oer, Sebby..." (_I love you, Sebby._)

"Nga yawne lu oer nìhawng, Sammy," Sebastian whispered, hooking his littlest finger to the blonde's. "Nìtut." (_I love you too, Sammy. Forever._)

After another round of passionate love-making, twisting and turning in the sheets, Sam and Seb finally emerged to shower together and have breakfast, before Sam was to meet with Quinn and drive off to Ohio. The brunette was basically refusing to let go of the blonde's hand this morning, forcing them both to do everything one-handed, while eating the frozen waffles they'd heated up and getting dressed and all the rest.

Slowly, they headed out of the dorm together towards the blonde girl's car, still holding fast to each other's hands. "So you'll visit soon?" Seb asked hesitantly.

"Srane," Sam answered _(Yes_). "And you promise not to forget me once I'm miles away?"

"Forget you? Kawkrr..." the brunette whispered, his blue eyes watching Sam's hazel ones carefully _(Never)_. He just wanted to soak up all the love his boyfriend had to give, before he left with Quinn.

The young woman's smile faded as she watched the pair approach her. "Oh. Sebastian. Come to see us off?" she asked, barely hiding her disdain.

"Yeah," the dancer replied quietly. "H-have a great trip."

Quinn's smile returned. "Thanks. Have a nice summer."

"You'll probably be seeing him around Lima at some point soon," Sam said to her with a grin, wrapping his arm around Seb's waist. He turned his head to face his boyfriend. "I'll miss you. So much."

"Miss you too," Seb's voice shook, and his normally bright smile was held traces of sorrow. His sad eyes closed as Sam kissed him goodbye, soft and sweet, as they cupped each other's faces in their hands, trying to make it last as long as possible.

Eventually, Quinn coughed and looked down at her watch. "Sam, we need to-"

He broke the kiss slowly. "I know," he answered her shortly. "I...I know..."

"Go," Seb whispered to him, leaning their foreheads against each other. "We'll be together again soon. I promise. Now go see your family and friends back home. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Sam said regretfully, climbing into the driver's seat, as Quinn did the same on the passenger's side. Seb moved towards the car as the blonde started the car and rolled the window down.

"I love you," he said, pressing another quick kiss to Sam's cheek before pulling away, his arms crossed over his chest, hugging his sides, as if he were holding himself together.

"Love you. Always," Sam called gently, putting the car into gear and slowly driving away.

Sebastian watched the car until it disappeared into the distance. And even then, he remained standing there, misty-eyed, for a good ten minutes, before finally turning to return to his empty dorm to wait for his father. This was going to be the longest summer of his life, he could just tell.

* * *

><p>"You boys sure you're ready for this?" Burt asked his son that evening, taking his carry-on bag from Blaine, who had carried it in for him.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave his father a tight hug. "Yeah, dad. We're sure. Now come on, you know I hate airports and your flight is leaving soon."

Burt was highly impressed with the lavish apartment that Blaine and Kurt would be sharing, even as he was uncomfortable with the idea of the two young men being "off on their own" in the city. He'd given Kurt a reminder-speech about how he "mattered" and even though they were engaged and living together didn't mean that he should throw himself into the sheets with Blaine the next day.

The brunette man had stifled his laughter, nodding seriously at the talk, and sticking his tongue out at Blaine when his father wasn't looking. Of course, Burt took the shorter man aside for his own stern talking-to, of which Blaine refused to speak to Kurt about afterwards, looking a little pale. The countertenor could only imagine how scary his father must have seemed to his fiance.

"Blaaaaaine," Kurt called out, laying on their bed in just his pajama bottoms. "I am in a cuddling mood! What are you doing and why are you not in my arms?" he asked with a quiet laugh. After moving a lot of their things into the new apartment and saying goodbye to his father this evening, the countertenor just wanted to hold and be held by the man he loved.

Shutting off the water in the bathroom, he wiped his mouth and put his toothbrush away. "I'm coming!" Yanking his shirt off over his head, Blaine tossed it into the hamper and laid down beside Kurt. "Just a little more unpacking and we'll be all settled in. Kind of hard to believe isn't it? Finally being in a place all our own…"

"I can't wait to be done," Kurt replied with a huge smile, rolling over onto his side to face his fiance. His hand reached out to cup Blaine's face, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone softly. "_Our_ place…"

Blaine's hand slinked around his fiance's waist as he leaned in closer. "Mmhmm…all ours. Just the two of us." The dark haired man lovingly rubbed his nose against Kurt's. "Are you happy, baby?" he asked, smiling fondly at his man.

"Yes. Yes I am," Kurt answered, moving in closer, his hand now on Blaine's bare chest. He kissed him sweetly for a moment before pulling away to ask, "Are _you_ happy?"

Pressing his forehead lightly to Kurt's, Blaine sighed happily. "I couldn't be happier," he replied, his lips finding those of the countertenor, tenderly kissing him again and again. Everything was so different, so new, to both of them. The sights and sounds of their new environment were astounding. There was so much to take in, so much to get used to, but the two had decided when they first signed the lease that it was worth it. Their relationship had reached a point to where moving in just made sense. They had outgrown their old lifestyle along with their old dorm and it was clear that the couple was ready to embark on the next chapter of their journey together with a brand new start.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed happily against Blaine's lips, rolling them over so he could settle on top of his fiance, still kissing him. He loved that they had decided to do this together. A new place in the most amazing city in the world. A blank slate. Something entirely theirs. Nothing could spoil this. Nothing at all.

Blaine continued kissing his love, his hands gently caressing Kurt's back, before carefully tearing away from his lips only to let his own ghost down his neck. Slowly, a trail of tender kisses began to cover every inch of the gorgeous man's neck. "I love you so much, Kurt," he murmured softly against the smooth skin of his adam's apple.

The brunette sighed as Blaine's lips caressed his neck. "I love you too, Blaine…" he whispered, tilting his head back the slightest bit to give his lover better access. Kurt's hands tangled themselves in his fiance's dark curls. He shivered slightly as Blaine's hands slid down his back again, tracing his spine.

With his fingertips still dancing along Kurt's back, he nuzzled his neck. "Kurt?" he asked softly, looking up to meet his lover's gaze.

"Yes, Blaine?" he said, his eyes locked on his fiance's.

"One day," he began, nesting his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of Kurt's neck. "Do you think we could go away together? Just a romantic little getaway? Not saying that this isn't romantic enough for me…this is plenty. I just…want to see the world with you." Lightly, his lips touched the countertenor's. "I want so much for us, Kurt."

His eyes were suddenly misty. "Y-yeah…we could do that," Kurt replied quietly, blinking back tears. "I would love to travel with you. We could go to Paris, or London, or Rome…anywhere would be wonderful, as long as you're by my side," he murmured, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Blaine's neck, pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone.

Blaine gingerly kissed Kurt's earlobe. "We do have the whole summer ahead of us you know, babe."

He pulled his face back up to look at his lover, his eyes shining brightly with anticipation. "We do, don't we?" he practically purred against Blaine's lips. "We should start planning tomorrow." Kurt grinned.

Blaine smiled, kissing him softly. "Oui mon amour. Première matinée demain matin, nous allons commencer la planification de notre petit voyage." _(Yes my love. First thing tomorrow morning we'll start planning our little trip)._ Pulling away slightly, the dark haired man began to let his lips graze over other parts of Kurt's body. In the soft crease between his neck and shoulder, he continued.

"Non vedo l'ora di vedere il mondo con voi. Le attrazioni vedremo…i ricordi che divideremo…Io ti amo così tanto, mia bella, l'uomo bello."_ (I cannot wait to see the world with you. The things that we'll see...the memories that we'll share...I love you so much, my beautiful, beautiful man)_.

"Vous savez, il est incroyablement attractif quand on parle dans une langue étrangère pour moi, ma chérie," Kurt spoke softly, his eyes fluttering shut as Blaine pressed his lips against his skin _(You know, it's incredibly attractive when you talk to me in another language, my darling)_. His skills in speaking French were excellent, but he could really only translate his fiance's insanely sexy Italian. Either way, the brunette couldn't wait to see the world with his love…or listen to him speak in another language again.

His teeth grazed gently against Kurt's adam's apple. "Alors, je dois le faire plus souvent, le bébé. Mmm…imaginez les deux d'entre nous, quelque part dans Paris. Vous et moi, marchant main dans la main dans les rues, les baisers sous la tour Eiffel, et faire l'amour avec tant de passion que nous avions mis les Français à la honte." _(So I have to do it more often, baby. Mmm...imagine the two of us, somewhere in Paris. You and I, walking hand in hand in the streets, kissing under the Eiffel Tower, and making love with such passion that we put the French to shame)_.

Kissing down his chest, Blaine stopped at his lover's nipple. Looking up with passion filled eyes, he carefully took it between his teeth, alternating between lightly nibbling and soothing it with his tongue. "O in Italia…si potrebbe bere e mangiare…prendere nell'aria della notte…Potrei tirare in un piccolo vicolo…devastare il tasto destro e poi là…piacere voi e prendersi cura di ogni vostra esigenza…facendoti gemito così forte che anche il Papa sarebbe dire una preghiera per noi." _(Or in Italy...we could wine and dine...take in the night air... I could pull you into a small alleyway...ravish you right then and there...pleasuring you and taking care of your every need...making you moan so loudly that even the Pope would say a prayer for us)._

"Blaaaine," Kurt whimpered. "A-ah, s'il vous plaît ne vous arrêtez pas…Je suis tellement excitée par cette…vous n'avez aucune idée…" _(A-ah, please don't stop...I'm so turned on by this...you have no idea)._ He could barely stand it, nearly tripping over the French language in his lust-clouded state, as his lover attacked his body with his mouth. His fiance slowly pushed him over onto his back, hovering over him.

Mumbling in Italian against his lover's soft mouth, Blaine guided his hand down between them, gently palming at Kurt through his pajamas bottoms. "Non importa dove ci fermiamo, ho intenzione di ottenere una camera con balcone. In questo modo, posso fare l'amore con te proprio lì, a cielo aperto per tutti. Voglio che tutti sentire le vostre grida, quanto forte si lamentano…non frena…Con il tempo si lascia, l'intera città di Roma si riempirà di spettatori gelosa." _(No matter where we stay, I plan on getting a room with a balcony. That way, I can make love to you right there, out in the open for all to see. I want everyone to hear your cries, how loudly you moan...no holding back...By the time we leave, the entire city of Rome will be filled with jealous onlookers.)_

He gave up on trying to form foreign sentences, gasping and pressing himself further into Blaine's hand, while crushing their lips together again.

Inching his hand underneath the fabric of Kurt's waistband, Blaine grabbed hold of his hard member and lovingly began to pump his hand around him. He pulled out of their kiss gently, letting the tip of his tongue trace down his lover's chest as he made his way southward. "Mmm…ho bisogno di te gusto, Kurt. Voglio succhiare si spegne così dannatamente male. Baby, ti invitiamo a me…ho bisogno di assaporare ogni centimetro di te…" _(Mmm...I need to taste you, Kurt. I want to suck you off so damn bad. Baby, please let me...I need to taste every inch of you...)_

"Ohhh, _yes_…" Kurt moaned as Blaine licked his way down his body. He wasn't going to last very long tonight at this rate. It was rather embarrassing, but the way Blaine spoke, the huskiness in his voice, and his mouth just…It was unbearable. Sweet torture.

Sliding down the length of his body, Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt's waist, quickly bringing down his bottoms. He loved how hard his fiance had already become when he had barely touched him. The dark haired man licked up and down the brunette's shaft, paying great attention to the vein that ran along the underside. Carefully taking each of his balls into his mouth, he caressed them, sucking gently, before moving back to his tip. The clear liquid was already seeping out from atop his lover's cock. He licked around the circumference before flicking his tongue over the and taking the head into his mouth. After a moment he released him. Hungrily, he growled, "Dio…cazzo la mia bocca, Kurt. Io sono tutto tuo. Voglio sentire vieni giù per la gola. Si prega di bambino…" _(God...fuck my mouth, Kurt. I'm all yours. I wanna feel you come down my throat. Please baby...)_

"_B-baby, holy sh-_" Kurt's words were cut off by a loud groan, from his own throat, as Blaine worked his mouth over his cock, urging him to thrust inside. The countertenor gave into the sensation, rocking against his fiance's mouth, his gasps and moans growing louder with each passing moment, his hands tugging at Blaine's dark hair.

Blaine tightened his mouth around Kurt as his lover continued bucking his hips forward, driving his cock deeper into his mouth and throat. Placing his hand on Kurt's abdomen, he urged him to stop for only a moment, placing three fingers into his mouth to lube them up before securely placing his mouth over his fiance's throbbing member once more.

The dark haired man began bobbing his head on his cock in efforts to start things up again, thrusting his own hips against the bed in an effort to relieve himself of some pressure. Slinking his arm around Kurt's waist, Blaine moved his hand down and slowly parted Kurt's ass, gently toying at his entrance with his newly lubed fingers. Dipping them inside one at a time, he finally penetrated his lover, entering him slowly, moving in and out. Gradually, he picked up the pace, curving his fingers so that he could hit the spot inside of Kurt that never failed to make him cry out in pleasure.

"_Oh my- BLAINE!_" Kurt nearly screamed as his fiance brushed his fingers against his prostate: once, twice, a third time, and suddenly he completely lost in, coming hard and deep into Blaine's mouth, his entire body shaking with his orgasm. He babbled wordlessly as his lover swallowed around him, riding out the wave of pleasure eagerly.

Blaine easily took in what Kurt had to offer, sucking him dry, before slowly drawing his mouth away from his fiance's cock when he whimpered from sensitivity. Kurt's eyes were closed, his hair sweaty and messy, as he tried to regain control over his breathing. The dark-haired man snuggled up beside him, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder, and watched as his lover's blue eyes fluttered open to look at him.

"Mmm, baby...let me take care of you," he murmured, obviously exhausted.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine whispered against his shoulder.

Kurt turned over on his side, pressing a hard kiss to Blaine's lips, tasting himself in his fiance's mouth, before pulling away just far enough to mumble, "But I want to..."

The dark-haired man let out a soft laugh, pulling the countertenor's hand down to his pajama bottoms, letting him feel. "Like I said, there's no need tonight, babe."

"Oh," Kurt said. Blaine wasn't hard anymore. "Did you...?"

"Hearing you go off like that...That was all the stimulation I really needed," Blaine answered quietly, pressing a kiss to the brunette's forehead. "Now I need to clean up and change, but it was worth it." He slid off the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, his legs still a bit jellied after coming.

Kurt tugged his pajama bottoms up over himself, his eyes closing again, just as Blaine returned from the bathroom and climbed back onto the mattress with him, pulling him close. "I love you..." Kurt said softly, snuggling his face against Blaine's chest.

"Love you too," came the other man's sleepy murmur before they both drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>They say distance makes the heart grow fonder...right?<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Estranged

**THIS IS A MATURE-ish CHAPTER (in the middle), but is totally SAFE for the baby penguins.**

_This is a Klaine/Samastian fic, containing occasional mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

**In case you haven't noticed, I have failed with "TILU Tuesday" updates. But I will NOT give up on this story.**

**I've also decided to combine my Sebastian spin-off fic into this story instead, which means more OCs coming your way, including the one introduced in this chapter. I'm sorry if this is disagreeable to some of you, but...that's how I plan to write it! :)**

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 23!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC, and now Andre ~_

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched his cell phone, resting on the table in front of him. The clock on the stove read 9:29 pm. At exactly nine thirty, on the dot, his phone began ringing. The opening bars of "Heaven Can Wait" by We the Kings had barely begun when he immediately reached towards it, fumbling to press the call button.<p>

"Hello? Sammy?"

"_Sebby...hi,"_ Sam's voice was quiet, full of longing. _"How are you doing?"_

"Okay...I miss you a lot though," Seb confessed softly.

"_I miss you too...and it's only been a week."_

"I know..."

"_I'll be able to visit soon,"_ the blonde said, a note of happiness in his voice.

"How soon?" Sebastian hated sounding so whiny and clingy. He wasn't "that guy"...he'd trained himself _not_ to be that guy, the one who relied too much on his significant other: he knew you only managed to get hurt that way.

"_Give it another week or so?"_

"Or so?" _Now_ he sounded whiny, dammit. Seb stood up from the table, ruffling his dark hair as he headed towards the back of his house, into his room, turning on the air conditioner and lounging on his bed, the phone still pressed to his ear.

"_I promise, I'm trying to book my plane ticket now."_

Sebastian had a strained smile on his face. "How are things in Lima, by the way? Haven't heard you say much about who you're hanging out with or what you're doing..."

"_Things are great here. Mostly just sticking around the family, hanging with my siblings...Quinn comes over a lot, my brother and sister love her to pieces, so she usually helps me babysit..."_

"Oh." The brunette's heart dropped. "How...nice," he said hesitantly.

"_Yeah. She's always been good with them, ever since we started dating..." _Seb said nothing. He had no response to that. _"Sebby, you there?"_ Sam asked, after a moment of silence.

"Y-yeah, I'm here."

"_You okay? Is this about...Quinn?"_

"I just...hate that she gets to see you every day. And that she's still practically part of your family...when I haven't even met them yet. We've been together a little over seven months now, and I still feel like I'm fighting for your heart with her-"

"_Sebastian Barret. Don't you dare...We had this discussion, ages ago, when we first started dating. You know how I feel about you...and about her."_ A pause. _"I'm_ yours, _Sebby. I chose you and you chose me. End of story. Happily ever after. Okay?"_

The dark-haired man couldn't shake off the odd feeling in his gut. "Okay..." he whispered simply. The pair continued their nightly conversation, discussing their days and the places they would visit together during the summer.

But as always, their goodbyes were bittersweet.

* * *

><p>Kurt unlocked the door to their apartment and stepped in quietly. "Honey, I'm home!" he sang jokingly, moving to drop a kiss onto Blaine's forehead and placed his bag on the couch next to him. "Are those…freeze pops?" He arched an eyebrow at his fiance. "I haven't had one of those since I was a kid…"<p>

Blaine smiled and leaned up to give Kurt a kiss. His lips were freezing. While Kurt had been out to lunch with a classmate that lived in the city, Blaine had tidied up and done a bit of light shopping. While in the Duane Reade, to his surprise, freeze pops were in the middle of an aisle. He hadn't seen them in ages and couldn't resist picking up a few packs. As soon as he made it back to the dorm, he stuck them in the freezer and tried not to fuss with them too much so they'd set up.

"Mmm…your lips are really warm," he said, gently parting Kurt's lips with his tongue, seeking further refuge from the cold inside his lover's hot mouth.

Kurt sighed happily, sucking on Blaine's cold tongue slightly, to help warm it up. He pulled away after a moment, his lips now cool to the touch. "You taste like…_pink,_" the brunette giggled at their old inside joke, licking his lips, and leaning back down to kiss Blaine again, soaking up the iciness from his mouth.

Blaine purred at the sensation of his fiance sucking gently on his tongue. He pulled away slowly from his lover's lips to take a bite of the freeze pop, allowing his mouth to become cool once again. Instead of returning to Kurt's lips, Blaine found his neck and lightly began to suck on his Adam's apple. He ran the freeze pop over parts of Kurt's neck and jaw, letting his tongue and mouth happily follow the train to clean up his own mess.

"Maybe you should let me paint on you with this," he suggested with a smirk. Growling in his ear, he continued, "We could have a lot of fun with these if you don't mind getting a little… dirty."

Kurt bit back a moan as Blaine dragged his tongue up the side of his throat again. "The sheets need to be washed anyways…" he gasped out, knotting his fingers into the other man's dark hair, to pull him away from his neck. The countertenor headed to the freezer to grab his own weapon of choice, a blue freeze-pop. As he went to pick it up, he shot a flirty wink over his shoulder at his fiance.

Blaine walked to their room and jumped on the bed. Slowly, he turned over to be on his back, only propped up by a couple of pillows. "Come here, mister…" he said with a grin as Kurt entered the room after him. "What in the world are you planning on doing with that?"

There was an excitement in his voice. He knew that there was the possibility that Kurt could take full control over him. He had done it before and each time was even more delicious than the next. Even though he wanted Kurt to dominate him a tiny bit, something inside of him wanted to make his fiance crawl the walls from intense pleasure.

Kurt had barely touched him, but he could already feel himself getting aroused. Knowing the countertenor as well as he did, he knew that he was going to have to put up for a challenge. His fiance was wearing a smirk and Blaine didn't foresee him wiping it off his face or removing any articles of clothing from either of their bodies any time soon.

"Oh, nothing," Kurt said innocently, sauntering over to the bed. "Just my favorite flavor…bet it would taste even better on you," he added in a low voice, leaning against the edge of the bed, as he opened the freeze-pop and sucked on it, keeping his eyes trained on Blaine.

Blaine's cheeks became flushed as his eyes refused to break away from Kurt's mouth, his tongue gracefully caressing the slender tube of flavored ice. He watched as it darted in and out of his lover's mouth, Kurt intentionally positioning it so that he could move it deeper into his mouth and throat. He was trying to get the best of him. Blaine could feel his jeans getting tighter by the second, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

As the frozen treat continued to be devoured in the worst way, Blaine leaned close to Kurt's ear and said with a hot breath, "Think that ice pop tastes as good as me?"

"Mmm," Kurt hummed around the freeze-pop currently filling his mouth. He pulled it out slowly, and his tongue darted out to lick at the tip. "I don't know…It _is_ pretty good…" He grinned wickedly at Blaine, stretching out his arm to let the pop drip onto the other man's face and neck. "Oops! I'd better clean that up…" he said in a silky voice, leaning over to lick and suck the juices running down his fiance's skin.

His hands trailed down Blaine's chest, and then back up again, before he could get further than his bellybutton. Kurt climbed onto the bed beside his lover, and tugged down on the collar of his shirt, breaking off a piece of ice with his mouth to press it against the other man's skin, letting it melt slowly, and drip further down his chest, under his shirt.

Blaine shivered and allowed Kurt to tug his shirt up and over his head, to better access his ice coated skin...

* * *

><p>Sebastian decided to go to the pool that afternoon, as Klaine continued to have fun with freeze-pops in New York. He loved swimming. Water made him feel more graceful, if that was even possible for the dedicated dancer.<p>

He threw his towel and bottle of sunscreen on a nearby chair, slipping off his flipflops and sunglasses quickly, before turning to dive immediately into the pool. For such a hot day, it was remarkably uncrowded. He swam around eagerly for a few minutes, relaxing and relishing in the cool water, before pulling himself out of the pool, sitting at the edge and pushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

A shadow moved over him, blocking the sun's heat from hitting his back. He turned to look up at a young man standing nearby. "Hello..." he said quietly, linking gazes with the other's dark chocolate eyes.

"Hey there…You're Sebastian, right? Seb Barret?" The stranger's smooth voice held the barest hint of an accent, a vaguely Spanish roll to his r's.

"Yeah…May I know who's asking?" the dancer replied, intrigued.

The man's face broke out into a wide, perfect, white smile. "The name's Andre. Andre Fuentes."

Seb paused, momentarily distracted by the dark-haired man's grin. "…Well, it's nice to meet you, Andre."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine…" Andre said suavely, still smiling at him warmly.

"May I be so bold as to ask how you know my name?" Seb questioned him.

"Ah. Well, our fathers are actually friends from work. And apparently, they've conversed about us. You see, I'm actually transferring to Juilliard next semester, and your padre mentioned that you attended. Quieres bailar? You dance, yes?" His Spanish slipped into conversation seamlessly, having been clearly raised to speak both languages fluently.

"Yeah, dance major, voice minor...And you?" Sebastian allowed his stare to wander down the other man's body, examining him. He certainly had the tall, lean but well-muscled build of a dancer, as well as a six pack and very tan skin. His blue eyes shot back up to Andre's face, noting the amused smirk now gracing his full lips.

"Si. I'm a dance major as well. Debating about adding a voice minor, or possibly composition. Do you find it easy to juggle all of the classes, Seb?" the Spaniard asked pleasantly, moving to sit beside him and dipping his feet into the pool. He ran a hand through his smooth ebony hair, displacing a few strands.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, it's not so bad. I think you could handle it...So, are you from around here? I don't recall seeing you in school, or around town at all..."

Andre shook his head. "Moved here this past year, actually. My dad was transferred from Florida, but it also worked out since I spent freshman year at RISD. I originally wanted to go into painting...but dancing is my passion," he said quietly, looking out at the water. "It's en mi alma...in my soul."

"Mine too," Sebastian said, smiling. He heard his phone go off on the chair nearby. "Excuse me for a moment, would you?" He pushed himself to his feet, as Andre nodded. The darker-haired boy's eyes followed Seb's form with interest, as the brunette picked up his phone, reading a text message with a giddy grin.

**Sam: **_Flight's been booked. Next Wednesday night, I'll get in around nine :)_

**Seb: **_Can't wait! :D_

Andre's dark eyes narrowed slightly, analyzing the bright smile on Sebastian's face. A girlfriend...or a boyfriend. That much was obvious. The real question was, how serious were they? Andre Fuentes was used to getting what he wanted in life, and there was something about Seb that truly interested him.

Biting his bottom lip, he continued to examine the brunette dancer while he texted. It never hurt to try, now did it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, sorry, SORRY for the HUGE gap in between updates. I'll try and be better, I promise!<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24: Together

**This is a normal chapter (sorry).**

_This is a Klaine/Samastian fic, containing occasional mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

**In case you haven't noticed, I have failed with "TILU Tuesday" updates. But I will NOT give up on this story.**

**I've also decided to combine my Sebastian spin-off fic into this story instead, which means a few more OCs coming your way during Samastian parts of the fic. I'm sorry if this is disagreeable to some of you, but...that's how I plan to write it! :)**

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 24!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._ **BUT KURT AND BLAINE ARE GOING TO GET BACK TO DOING THEIR OWN THING VERY SOON!**

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC, and now Andre ~_

* * *

><p>They whirled around the room together in perfect synchronization, knowing the other's exact next movement. When one ducked down to perform a ground move, the other would kick over the space right above their head, never missing a beat, never posing any danger. Eventually, the music came to a dramatic climax and finished, leaving the two panting for breath.<p>

"Holy shit," Sebastian gasped out, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "That was phenomenal, Andre. You really know how to dance."

The ebony-haired man grinned at him, taking in deep breaths as well, his hand over his still-pounding heart. "You're not so bad yourself, Twinkle Toes," Andre laughed lightly, before grabbing both their bottles of water and a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow. He tossed one bottle over to Sebastian, who caught it easily and chugged half of it down quickly.

"Thanks," he managed to say after wiping his mouth off.

Andre merely raised an eyebrow in his direction, still working at finishing off his own water bottle.

"So this is where you spend you days when you're home," a familiar voice said from the doorway. "Nice..."

"SAMMY!" Sebastian yelped, immediately throwing his sweaty self at his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. "You weren't supposed to get until until tonight! Dad and I were going to pick you up-"

"They switched me to an earlier flight," Sam laughed, burying his face against Seb's neck and breathing in his familiar scent. "So here I am."

Andre's unblinking dark eyes never left the couple. So he was right about Sebastian. A wry smile crossed his lips. His gaydar was never wrong, even against the most unlikely men and women. The blonde was one he would have had more trouble pegging.

Sam finally realized there was another presence in the room. "Oh, sorry," he said, still grinning from when Sebastian released him from his arms, and held out a hand. "I'm Sam, Seb's boyfriend," he said warmly. "And you are?"

"Andre. I'm Seb's...friend. And future dance partner and competitor at school," the Spaniard said smoothly, his perfect smile in place again.

Sam felt a dip in the temperature of the room as he and Andre's hands met in a handshake. There was something he really didn't like about the darker boy, the possessive way his eyes lingered a bit too long on Sebastian's face and body, the unnerving gaze that met the blonde's curious one.

"So you'll be joining us at Juilliard then?" Sam's tone was much cooler now, after giving the Spaniard a once-over.

Andre's smirk grew wider. Apparently he was being recognized as a threat. "Dance major. Possible vocal minor," he said with practiced ease. "Or composition," he added as an afterthought. "You attend there as well?"

"Composition major," Sam said with a curt nod, slipping his hand into Sebastian's.

The blue-eyed boy was watching their exchange with careful, confused eyes. He wasn't quite sure why Sam was being so...different than his usual self. He hoped it wasn't a permanent change due to their time apart.

His eyes flickered towards the tag sticking out of the back of Sam's plaid shirt, and he started to tuck it in without a second thought. However, the writing on the tiny scrap caught his gaze, and his stomach lurched unhappily. It was worn, as though it had been through many washes, but yet the words still remained: Merry Christmas, Sammy ~ Love Quinn. Seb's fingers froze for a moment, but he finished tucking it in anyways, leaning his head against the blonde's shoulder.

Andre watched the exchange quietly, noticing something was amiss immediately when Sebastian paused in his movement. He said nothing, but tucked the knowledge away in the back of his mind.

Sam had no idea what Seb had seen, and smiled as the brunette leaned against him. "Thanks Sebby," he said softly, turning his head to kiss his boyfriend's forehead, checking for Andre's reaction out of the corner of his eye. The Spaniard still had a smug smile on his face.

* * *

><p>From the moment he woke up that morning, Blaine knew that it was going to be a good day. Taking a quick glance at his phone to check the time, he smiled at the date on his phone: Today was their anniversary.<p>

Now that they were all moved in and spending every waking moment together, Blaine had started taking everything in. For this would be the stuff that their lives were made of, those tiny little moments of intimacy shared, the holding of hands, the laughs, the tears, all of it would be something he could share with Kurt for the rest of his life.

The dark haired man started out of bed as carefully as he could so that he wouldn't wake his sleeping prince. Quickly throwing on some clothes, he grabbed his keys, scribbled a little note to leave on his pillow in case Kurt woke up and headed out the door.

A half hour later after one quick trip to Dean and Deluca, he was back at the apartment. Setting everything down, he washed his hands, rolled up his sleeves and got down to business. While Kurt slept, Blaine kept himself busy in the kitchen preparing his fiance's favorite breakfast dishes. Once everything was almost done, he put on a pot of coffee, picked up something form the table, and waltzed into the bedroom, taking a place beside his adorable lover.

Though he looked so peaceful, Blaine couldn't resist kissing his soft cheeks. Cheek kisses soon lead to a kiss of the forehead, one on the nose, one on each eyelid, and finally, one on the lips.

"Mmm," Kurt mumbled, reaching out to tug Blaine closer, still kissing. He finally opened his eyes, breaking away, looking up sleepily at his lover. "Good morning…that's my favorite way to wake up, you know…" he murmured, rubbing a bit of sleep from his eyes.

The countertenor gazed up at Blaine, his brain finally waking up and analyzing the giddy smile on his fiance's face. "Is it…?"

He nodded, leaning in to kiss the man he loved a second time. "Happy Anniversary, baby," he said softly, stroking Kurt's cheek. "I made breakfast, all of your favorites, but you stay here. I plan to serve you in bed." Smiling fondly, he got up from the bed making his way towards the kitchen. Stopping short, he turned around. "Oh! Almost forgot!"

Bending down, he picked up something from beside the bed, three dozen long stemmed red roses. "These are for you…one for each year that we've been together and one to grow on."

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt whispered, a pale pink blush coloring his cheeks as he stroked the roses with his fingers. "Happy anniversary, my love," he said softly, reaching up to pull Blaine's face back down to his, in another gentle, romantic kiss.

Giving into the kiss, Blaine could feel his whole body relax. He moaned softly before gently pulling away. "Baaaabe," he whined. "I've got to get your breakfast. Otherwise you and I will never leave this spot and we'll have to deal with a smoke and water damage from having a fire in the kitchen." Placing one last kiss on his lover's lips, he slowly rose from the bed and walked back into the kitchen.

"But you promised to serve me in bed," Kurt called out after him with a giddy giggle. "That doesn't mean you should leave it!" He waited impatiently for Blaine's return, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the spread his lover had prepared for him.

Retreating back into the kitchen only to get two cups of coffee, Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed, carefully placing the mugs on the bedside table. Though it may seem odd to some, he loved watching Kurt eat, especially when he was enjoying something that he prepared. While the countertenor could stuff his face almost more than his fiance when feeling exceptionally ravenous, he usually kept his bites rather dainty.

"You make me so happy, Kurt," uttered the dark haired man, his voice filled with love. Slowly, he leaned over and began to kiss his neck.

The brunette hummed happily, tilting his head to allow his lover better access to the pale expanse of his throat. He pushed aside the tray of breakfast foods, licking his fingers, appreciative of all Blaine's efforts, but enjoying his fiance's current actions much more.

"Oh, Blaine…" he breathed out softly, lovingly, as the dark-haired man continued to kiss his neck. "I love you so much..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry again for horrible gaps in updates and for this particularly shortrushed chapter.**_

_**But I will be making more of an effort, now that things in my life are slowly normalizing!**_

_**Because I miss ALL of my boys too much.**_


	25. Chapter 25: Steady

_**THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER, CONTAINING MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS in the beginning/middle of the chapter.**_

_This is a Klaine/Samastian fic, containing occasional mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

**I will NOT give up on this story, despite the large gaps in updates.**

**I've also decided to combine my Sebastian spin-off fic into this story instead, which means a few more OCs coming your way during Samastian parts of the fic. I'm sorry if this is disagreeable to some of you, but...that's how I plan to write it! :)**

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I'm currently in, basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. Enjoy Chapter 26!_

_If you're on Tumblr and want to see how things are unfolding (PAST where this chapter and the next may end, so *spolier alert*), you can go follow the two Klaine RPers at: http:/ juilliardgleerp. tumblr. com/ (remove the spaces). Unfortunately, the rest of the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._ **Kurt and Blaine RP very sporadically, but it's always fantastic when they do find time!**

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC, and now Andre ~_

* * *

><p>Blaine wandered into the kitchen and began to grab various items from the cabinet. He loved when Kurt was like this, but more so, he loved taking care of him. Any time that he had that opportunity to do something nice for the man he loved, he seized it.<p>

Once the counter was covered in items ready to be prepped for cooking, he tucked his iPhone into the small iHome dock they kept beside the coffee maker, specifically for this purpose. Upon deciding that the South Pacific soundtrack was fitting for this activity, he called to Kurt who was in the next room.

"Kurt? Babe? Want a glass of wine?"

Kurt laughed lightly as he walked into the kitchen. "It's funny how easily we slip into the same patterns of underage drinking from before. Luckily, we know our limits now…and Rachel isn't around to try and make out with you."

He slide his arms around Blaine's waist, pressing his chest to his fiance's back and rested his chin on his shoulder. "How about we each take a glass of wine and go take that bubble bath you offered me earlier? I know you wanted to cook but…maybe we can just get takeout instead? I just want to be with you right now…" he murmured softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine's temple, before pulling away.

Blaine smiled at his fiance's touch. Turning around in his lover's embrace, he wrapped his own arms around Kurt's neck and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "Take-out it is," he said tenderly as he nuzzled his face against the other man's throat.

Trailing his way back up to his lips as he peppered the side of Kurt's face with kisses, Blaine captured his mouth in one long, languid kiss before shimming out of his hold. "Come on, let's go get in that tub."

Kurt chased after his fiance, grabbing hold of his hand as they made their way to the bathroom. As soon as they were inside, the brunette quickly had Blaine pinned against the door, kissing him heatedly in retaliation of the dark-haired man's earlier kiss in the kitchen. As he nipped at Blaine's bottom lip, Kurt slid his hands under his fiance's shirt, his fingers trailing over his abdominal muscles and pushing the fabric further up his stomach.

He pulled away with a quiet chuckle. "Um, right. Bathtime?"

Blaine was slightly taken aback. Kurt was practically coming undone right before his eyes and they had barely touched. Slowly, a smirk appeared across the dark haired man's countenance. Slinking an arm around his future husband's waist, he pulled him so that their bodies were flush.

"Maybe we should take things slow and I mean, very,_very_ slow. Let me take care of you, Kurt," he uttered softly as he leaned forward to place a kiss to the tip of Kurt's nose. "Wash your hair…_your__body_…_all__over_. Please?"

"Mmmm, okay," Kurt murmured in reply, practically moaning at the thought. He bit down on his lip. "We- we really ought to turn on the hot water now though," he added, a bit flustered by the sudden turn of the tables.

Pulling away from his fiance, he leaned over to turn the bath faucet on, knowing full well that the tight fabric of his jeans was following the curve of his ass perfectly. In fact, he was counting on Blaine noticing it, as he added some of the bubble bath mixture into the swirling warm water.

As Kurt leaned over, Blaine moved to his side and gently began to run his hand over the smooth curve of Kurt's ass. Bending over himself, he tugged the neatly tucked shirt out of his fiance's pants, exposing the beautiful pale skin beneath the fabric, and started kissing at his back. Lightly tracing up his spine with his tongue, he kissed his way back down to the back of the countertenor's jeans before reaching around to give him a gentle squeeze in the front, all the while secretly hoping that he'd be greeted by a slight bulge.

"Mmm…" he moaned, softly. "Don't you think we should take some of this off before we get into the tub? I don't think we can.._.get__very__clean_…if we're still dressed, babe."

Kurt had begun to shiver, feeling Blaine's soft lips caressing the skin of his back, but he nearly lost it when his fiance reached around to cup him through his jeans: jeans that once pleasantly snug, now felt all too constricting.

He turned and pressed his lips to Blaine's neck in response, hungrily devouring the slightly salty expanse of his skin, fingers trailing down the dark-haired man's spine. His nimble fingers soon plucked at the other man's belt buckle, unhooking it with ease and tugging it off.

Blaine whimpered, breath hitching slightly in his chest. "Is it bad that I just want shove you in, crawl in after you, and then rip your clothes off because we have no other choice?" He voraciously attacked Kurt's neck, desperately wanting to be closer to him. He needed all of him, his lips, his body, every single burning hot inch of flesh that Blaine could touch, he wanted his hands all over it.

He rocked his hips upward as Kurt unbuckled his pants and through his lust-filled haze, managed to work his hand into the inside of his fiance's jeans. His eyes were filled with want. His body yearned to be touched. Slowly, but firmly, he started to knead at his lover's ass, hoping to encourage him to get undressed just that much faster.

"God, _Blaine!_" Kurt moaned. He needed this, he was burning up. Steam filled the bathroom, making it all that much stickier for the pair, and the countertenor pulled away from his fiance's touch, only to kneel down and yank open the button and zipper of his pants, hands scrambling to pull down the rest of the fabric further.

Shirt could wait…this could not, Kurt thought, his mind clouded with wanton need as he took down both Blaine's boxers and pants in one fell swoop. He leaned his heated cheek against his fiance's bare thigh, watching carefully as his own hand slid over the other man's hard member, just barely giving it the attention it so obviously needed. He glanced up at Blaine, licking his lips, the corners of his mouth upturned into a lustful smirk.

Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head upon feeling the sensitive touch on his cock, but once he opened his eyes and saw Kurt smirking up at him, he remembered his initial plan on attack. Carefully prying himself from his fiance's soft touch, he took off his shirt and dropped to his knees.

"We're taking this slow, remember?" Moving closer to his lover, Blaine climbed into his lap, straddling him as he started to unbutton his shirt. Once the buttons were free from their fabric prison, he kissed his way down Kurt's body, stopping to lightly rub his stubble covered chin against the soft patch of hair directly below his navel.

Continuing his course, he unbuckled Kurt's belt, slowly pulling it from each loop until it was completely free to make him squirm just a bit. Popping the button loose, he inched his way further down and grasped the zipper between his teeth, thoughtfully bringing it all the way down to where it would usually rest.

He nuzzled him, gently rubbing his nose at Kurt, hoping to make him whimper before he flattened his tongue wetting the outside of his boxers hovering above his cock. Once Blaine was satisfied, he swiftly removed the rest of Kurt's clothing. There, beautiful as ever, laid his fiance, just as naked as he was.

The dark man moved in closer, only for one kiss, before moving away. Shivering slightly at the feel of the cool porcelain tiles beneath his skin, he laid down in the floor in the opposite direction of Kurt. Throwing an arm over him, he gently laid his hands on Kurt's ass and tugged him down so that their bodies were lined up in all the right places.

He leaned in to kiss the tip of Kurt's cock, looked down at him, and smiled, hoping that his fiance would be up for his little game.

Kurt whimpered, pressing his face closer to Blaine's erection, flicking his tongue out at the tip experimentally, to see if he could garner a reaction. It wasn't long until his hand began to stroke along the length, as he shifted to find a slightly more comfortable position on the cold tiled floor.

He tentatively reached out with his lips, teasing over the head of Blaine's cock, taking the tiniest bit more in each time he pulled back and pushed forward again. His tongue swirled around the tip, before pressing against the vein on the underside. His free hand traced patterns on Blaine's hip bones, nails scraping lightly across the sensitive skin there.

Blaine moaned, loving the feel of Kurt's soft lips wrapped around his cock. Not wanting to let him have all the fun, he moved into his fiance's hips, carefully taking his cock in his hand before lightly grazing his stubble over his balls. Blaine couldn't get enough of this. While he knew that Kurt almost always preferred that he shaved, in times like this he knew that deep down he loved it. Swirling his tongue around the tip a good couple of times, the dark haired man continued grazing his stubble covered chin up and down his lover's shaft.

Once he reached the tip, he teased him, wanting to feel him writhing, yearning to hear him moan and beg for more. Even more slowly, he moved his chin against his slit, following the roughness by the warm, smooth sensation of his tongue. Without warning, Blaine took the head into his mouth, longing to taste even more of Kurt, but wanting to make him wait as long as possible. As he took in a few more inches, he hollowed out his cheeks and continued to pull him inside of his hot mouth until Kurt's gorgeous cock reached the back of his throat.

The brunette hissed as Blaine's teasing went almost a bit too far, sighing in relief as his fiance finally began to take him into his mouth. His hips bucked slightly against the other man's touch.

But, not wanting to be outdone, Kurt pulled his own mouth away, giving Blaine's cock a few long hard strokes with just his hand, before licking him from tip to base. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of his fiance's length and balls, inhaling the musky scent that was just entirely Blaine, before sucking each sac into his mouth in turn. The countertenor continued his actions with his mouth, warm and wet around Blaine's parts, while his thumb grazed over the head of his cock, sliding easily against the slit where a tiny hint of liquid was oozing out.

Kurt smiled, pulling back with a satisfied grin and returned to lapping at the tip of his fiance's length, trying to entice a moan or two from the lips that were busy with his own cock.

* * *

><p>"F-fuck, Sam!" Sebastian shouted hoarsely, coming hard into his boyfriend's mouth. Sam rocked his hips against the mattress in his boxers as he finished sucking eagerly on the tip of Seb's erection, getting every last bit of his seed. His body finally shuddered and stopped moving as he came from the friction, pulling his mouth away with a smile, licking his full reddened lips.<p>

The blond pulled away his fingers from his boyfriend's entrance and crawled up the bed to wrap himself around Sebastian, who was still panting and shivering from his own orgasm, eyes closed as he tried to remember what words were. "...Wow," Seb finally murmured a bit sleepily.

"I missed you," Sam said sincerely, kissing him deeply. Seb moaned as he tasted himself on the blond's tongue, pulling away to nuzzle his face in the crook of his neck.

"Missed you too...I'm glad my dad went out tonight to give us some time together," Seb mumbled.

Sam chuckled. "You don't think he knew we were going to be doing _this_, do you?"

"He's a smart guy," Seb smirked against Sam's sweaty skin, pressing a light kiss to his pulse point. "But either way, I'm so glad you're here..."

Sam wrapped his arms around Sebastian, smiling contentedly. "We head back to school in another month or so. Did you send in your roommate request form?"

The brunet sat up suddenly. "No. I completely forgot! Shit!"

Sam sat up slowly. "...I forgot mine too, but I thought you had sent yours in so we'd be all set," he said, the panic growing in his expression. "We're supposed to get our roommate information sometime in the mail this week."

"I'm sorry," Seb said, cupping Sam's cheek. "I'm sure we can go to the administration, figure something out. Our roommates should be fine with switching, I mean, what's the difference between one stranger and another, right? It'll be fine, we'll be able to live together again on campus..."

Sam rested his hand on top of Seb's on his face. "That was practically the only way I ever got to see you last year, we were both so busy...But yeah. It'll be fine. We can just switch. No big deal." He started to lay back against the pillows, pulling Sebastian down on top of him.

The dancer smiled, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. "It'll all work out, I promise," he whispered against Sam's lips, his fingers sliding delicately down the blond's sculpted chest. "Now...are you up for Round Two?"

* * *

><p>Andre flopped onto his bed with a sigh. Blondie just had to show up when he and Seb were practicing their moves. <em>And <em>_of __course, __Sebastian __had __to __cut __his __time __with __me __short __in __order __to __spend __time __with __his __precious __blond __boyfriend, _the Spaniard thought dryly. At least they'd have classes together. _Seb __now __knows __that __we __dance __well __together, __so __hopefully __he __won__'__t __pass __up __an __opportunity __to __work __with __me __again __during __the __year..._

"Andre! El correo está aquí! Mail's here para tí!" a husky feminine voice with a very heavy Spanish accent called up the stairs.

"Un momento, abuelita!" he called back, rolling off the bed and opening his door to head downstairs. He strolled into the kitchen to see his tiny grandmother busy at the stove again. "Abuela, we told you...you don't have to cook for us all the time. You're not a maid," he smiled, dipping his head down to press a kiss to her weathered cheek.

"Ay, escúchame. I am not a guest, I live here, so I must do something. Your abuelita is no...how you say...moocher?" Her face cracked into a wrinkled grin, though she slapped his hand away as he tried to take hold of the large wooden spoon she was using to stir her dish. "No, no!"

He laughed, pulling his hand back to rub it. For an old women, she certainly still had a lot of Spanish spice left in her. "Abuela..."

"Get your mail, niño," she scolded, jerking her head toward the table, a playful smirk still on her lips, so similar to Andre's own.

"Alright, alright, lo siento," he surrendered, scooping up the letters. He tossed the bills back on the table, finding the envelopes with his name on them. _A __student __credit __card __offer, __some __junk __mail, __a __magazine, __and..._ His eyes widened. His information packet from Juilliard was finally here.

He headed back towards the stairs to get to his room. "Te amo!" he called over his shoulder to his grandmother, as was their custom each time they left each other's presence. Andre heard her reply and smiled to himself as he jumped the creakiest stair.

Ripping open the packet eagerly, he spread the papers over his bed, looking at everything eagerly. One paper in particular caught his eye: his housing. Examining the page a little more thoroughly, he saw that he would be housed in one of the sophomore and junior dorms, in a double. And the name of his roommate was...

Andre read the name at least twice, the smile growing on his face until at last he let out a surprised laugh. "Oh, Blondie's not going to be happy..." he murmured, finally reading the name out loud. "This year I'm living with...Sebastian Barret."

* * *

><p><strong>...Oops.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	26. Chapter 26: Tomorrow

**This is a normal chapter (sorry).**

_This is a Klaine/Samastian fic, containing occasional mature content. The chapters will have warnings on the top of them, when they get sexual._

**In case you haven't noticed, I have completely failed with updates. But I'm doing my best not to give up on this story.**

**I've also decided to combine my Sebastian spin-off fic into this story instead, which means a few more OCs coming your way during Samastian parts of the fic. I'm sorry if this is disagreeable to some of you, but...that's how I plan to write it! :)**

_This story is based off of an RP (roleplay) group that I used to be in, and most of the chapters were basically editing the scenarios together and adding bits of my own writing into the story to have it all make sense and flow. Not all of the work is mine, but I have the permission of my fellow RPers to use their words. __Unfortunately, the RP has abandoned their accounts/deactivated._ **  
><strong>

_All characters belong to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Glee, and all that jazz. Except for Sebastian, since he is my mental baby/OC, and now Andre ~_

* * *

><p>"No!" Sam shouted, crumpling the piece of paper and throwing it on the ground. "This is totally bogus!"<p>

"Sammy...Calm down, okay? It's not that big of a deal," Sebastian said, wincing. He stood up from his chair at the kitchen table and picked up the paper, smoothing it out. _Andre Fuentes, roommate for the new school year._

"He probably planned this, the slimy weasel," the blond muttered unhappily.

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. "He's not that bad, honestly." When he saw his boyfriend open his mouth to complain again, he held up his hands. "But we'll get this figured out with the housing department, okay? I promise, things will work out..." Sam was still frowning as Seb slid his arms around his neck. "Please smile," the dancer requested quietly. "For me? You know I love your smile. It makes me all weak in the knees," he said, half-joking.

Sam cracked a smile at his boyfriend's antics. "Sorry, I just... really get a bad vibe from that guy." He leaned their foreheads together.

"The same kind of vibe I get from Quinn?" Sebastian asked quietly, his voice sad.

The blond pulled back slightly. "I thought we'd been over this before. I'm with _you._ I'm here now, in Rhode Island, to be with you for part of the summer. Why do you even have to bring Quinn up right now?"

"Because I still worry, okay? I'm afraid that you're going to get tired of me and leave me," Seb murmured, pulling back and wrapping his arms around himself.

"You could just as easily get sick of me," the blond replied unhappily.

"...Slänga yawne lu oer," Sebastian whispered. _(...But I love you)_

Sam sighed. "Nga yawne lu oer nìhawng. Ka worry ha nìtxan, okay?" _(I love you too. Don't worry so much, okay?)_

"Then you're not allowed to worry about Andre," Seb said more firmly.

"Fine," the blond agreed, though internally he still raged at the injustice of the world that allowed his innocent boyfriend to be expected to live with that conniving twinkle-toed jerk. He leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Just then, Sam's phone started ringing, playing the tune of Lucky (by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat). "Sorry," Sam said, pulling away and flipping open his phone. "Quinn? Is everything okay?"

Sebastian winced, thinking back to the duet the pair had sung together for one of their classes. He reached into the refrigerator for a bottle of water and headed outside. He didn't want to hear what Quinn had to say. Taking out his own phone when it buzzed with a new message, he smirked, sitting on the porch stairs.

**Andre (3:44pm): **Hey roomie :D

**Seb (3:45):** Hey yourself

**Andre (3:46): **So, between the 2 of us, we're going to have a kick-ass decorating scheme, am I right?

**Seb (3:48): **About that...

**Andre (3:48):**?

**Seb (3:50): **Sam and I are trying to figure out how we can live together

**Andre (3:51): **Oh.

**Seb (3:51): **You don't really mind, do you? The guy Sam's living with sounds ok. We could just switch

**Andre (3:53): **Will they let us? Have you talked to the housing dept?

**Seb (3:54): **Not yet, but I'm sure it won't be too big of a deal, as long as you say you're all right with it. Sam's gonna talk to his guy too

**Seb (3:55): **We'll all still be in the same building anyways to hang out

**Seb (3:57): **And you and I still have classes together

**Seb (3:58): **Right?

**Seb (4:00): **Andre?

**Seb (4:06):**...Are you mad at me now?

**Andre (4:09): **What?

**Andre (4:09): **No, no. I just had to help mi padre with something, sorry

**Andre (4:10): **It's fine. I'll let you guys figure it out

**Seb (4:11): **Thanks, Andre. I'll make it up to you somehow

Andre smiled down at his phone, hearing his father's car pulling into the driveway. "Oh I'm counting on it," he said softly, crumpling up his housing letter and tossing towards the trash.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kurt said quietly, sneaking up behind Blaine. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. "About our trip...I was thinking we could extend an invitation to some of our friends?"<p>

"Sorry?" the darker-haired man said. "I thought it was supposed to be a romantic getaway for the two of us. Just the two of us."

"I know, I know. I just...Rachel's been having a tough time lately, missing Finn. And I haven't been able to talk to Sebastian much lately, because you hate him, even though he's dating Sam now-"

"Hey," Blaine said petulantly. "He unlocked the door on us making love. And I know for a fact he had a crush on you before he met Sam..."

"He never made a move on me. He's a good friend and took care of me when you weren't around," Kurt answered patiently, moving away from his fiance towards their kitchen to make some lunch.

"How about this...we could have a party, here," the shorter man said, settling onto the couch. "Before school starts up, we can get all our friends together. And we'll just take our trip during a week over winter break."

"Really?" he asked, making a couple of sandwiches. He poured two glasses of lemonade and walked out into the living room with a tray. "That would be amazing. You know how much I love party planning! What should our theme be? Do you think we could get a karaoke machine? I'll have to redecorate and feng shui the apartment for it and then I- MMPH!"

His next words were muffled by Blaine's lips, kissing him sweetly, pulling him down onto the couch. "You are adorable when you are freaking out about decorations and party-planning," he mumbled, kissing him again, his fingers tangling into Kurt's hair.

"Mm- hey," he protested weakly. "My hair was perfect today!"

"Your hair is perfect every day. And I love you," Blaine purred, pulling away with a sly smile, reaching for his glass of lemonade.

"I love you too," Kurt said happily, handing his lover a sandwich. "But seriously, we need to make this the most amazing party ever-"

"I will shut you up with force again, if necessary," the dark-haired man chuckled.

* * *

><p>"You're my favorite," Sebastian said sleepily, cuddling up to the blond boy on the couch.<p>

His dad let out a soft laugh from his big chair in the corner. "What about me, kiddo? Have I been replaced?"

Sam smiled over at his boyfriend's father. Robert Barret was definitely becoming one of his favorite people. "No one could ever replace you, Mr. Barret."

"I told you, call me Rob," he said with a grin.

Seb couldn't help but smile, pressing his face into his boyfriend's chest as they watched Avatar for the billionth time in each of their lives. His dad was so accepting of his sexuality, and he especially seemed to like Sam. It couldn't be more perfect.

"So, Sam. I think it's time you and I spent some time together, seeing as my son is head over heels for you..." Robert said quietly, still smiling.

"Oh," Sam said, panicking slightly, tightening his grip around Sebastian. "Sure. I mean, that sounds great. When?"

"You free tomorrow? I figure I can take you guys out to dinner after you and I get to know each other," Rob replied. Sebastian smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Awesome," the blond said nervously.

"You'll be fine," Sebastian murmured, kissing his chest gently through his shirt when his dad wasn't looking. "He adores you. It'll be fun, I promise. And then tomorrow night after dinner..." Sam's grin was uncontrollable as Seb whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Short update, but at least it's an update. I hope to write more soon. <strong>

**I love you guys (whoever is still sticking with this story)!**


	27. AuthorNote: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Dearest darling readers of "Things I Left Unsaid",**

Due to circumstances beyond my immediate control, _I am going to have to take down the story from FFnet._ I am deeply sorry about this, but my previous co-conspirator for the story (my Blaine RPer) has decided that since he is no longer contributing to the story, he would like all previous writing work of his to be removed.

But fear not! I have decided to use this opportunity to transform the fic, putting much more of the focus on my Samastian storyline (the couple most readers appear to love most anyways), and reworking the current chapters into a new form, with all of my own writing (minus the small bit of my original Sam RPer's work that occurs in earlier Samastian chapters).

So as it is, in about a week (which hopefully gives everyone enough time to read this message), I will be deleting this copy of the story, and beginning to repost, one chapter at a time (when I have time to edit and write), _a new fanfiction, under the same name._

**_TILU is not lost for good!_** I will make this happen, for you readers that continue to enjoy the story.

I have loved reading each and every single one of your comments on the story, here and on Tumblr, and I hope that you will follow along to the revamped story and continue to leave me your lovely thoughts!

Feel free to visit my page on Tumblr to check in with me about updates (lionphantom is my username), and happy reading! :)

**Love, Phantom***


End file.
